To Fight for Our Love
by MyMuses
Summary: Bill and Sookie have found their way back to each other, but things are not as easy as they seem. There will be new adventures, new threats, and new problems. But together, they're fighting for their love and for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TB and its characters.

AN: This takes place right after 'To Find My Way Back to You', which you can find in my profile page. You have to read that one first to know what's going on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Keith, the vampire is here."

Keith Dixon lifted up his eyes from the book on the table and looked at Ian, his most trusted, devoted and longtime companion. "Bring him in." Keith said. Ian nodded and disappeared behind the door. Keith closed the book and set it aside. His finger lingered over the book's cover, tracing around the ancient writing on the cover, "History of Vampires", it read.

"Doing your homework?" A voice said. Keith looked up at the vampire standing in front of his desk.

"Part of the job." Keith answered. "I hope you've done yours." He looked at the vampire expectantly.

"Of course." The vampire said emphatically as he sat down.

"Well?" Keith raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"What do you think of taking down a King?" The vampire gave Keith an evil grin. "Once you take him down, the rest will comply quick enough."

Keith regarded the vampire carefully. "A vampire King? Who do you have in mind?"

"The King of Louisiana. I'm sure you've heard about him." The vampire leaned forward and folded his hands on the table.

Keith opened his computer and looked through the list of vampire royalty. He opened the folder marked 'Louisiana' and clicked the most recent file.

"William Thomas Compton. Born in 1835, turned in 1865. He was crowned as the King of Louisiana last year at the age of 175." Keith read the information aloud. "Rather young…" He commented lightly. Keith skimmed through the rest of the information before turning back toward the vampire, who was watching him closely.

"Yes. And if you did your homework well," The vampire pointed at the book on Keith's table, "You'll also know that he's one of the youngest monarchs ever crowned in the past few centuries."

"And we're going to take him down. Why? Do you think him, young and _foolish_?" Keith asked curiously.

"It's a warning for the other mainstreaming vampires out there." The vampire said with disgust. "Yes, a King that young is foolish; obviously he had help from others. He wouldn't have been able to remove Queen Sophie Anne on his own. We can easily take him down and send a serious message to those that helped him, those we are targeting." He added.

"Do you have a plan?" Keith closed the window in his computer and focused on the vampire instead.

"No, but I have an ally, a very powerful one. And he's ready to help us." The vampire nodded his head, feeling sure of himself and his 'ally'.

"How do I know that this ally of yours is really on board? How do I even trust him?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"He wants his king dead." The vampire simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You are 100% certain?" Keith asked. Taking down a king was not an easy task. It required careful planning. He couldn't risk everything just because this vampire said so. "How are we going to approach him?"

"Leave it to me. I will talk to him personally. Once we get him on our side, things will go smoothly." The blonde haired vampire assured Keith.

"Who is this vampire ally that you're talking about? If we're going to get him on our side, I want to know if I can trust him." Keith knew better than to trust any of them, including this one.

"Eric Northman." The vampire said, his green eyes sparkling under the lamp light.

* * *

"Hey Sook, what do you think of this one?" Jessica stepped out from the fitting room wearing a beautiful pink dress. She stood in front of Sookie and twirled around.

"Wow! You look so pretty! You should get that one." Sookie admired the younger girl, making her blush, if it was possible for vampires to blush.

"Really? But it's so tight and short..." Jessica looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hands smoothed down the skirt. It was indeed short and tight. The hem of the skirt stopped mid-thigh and it hugged her curvaceous body tightly.

"Yup, I'm sure Jason will love that." Sookie smiled and winked mischievously at Jess. They decided to have a night out at the new mall in Monroe since both of their men were too busy to entertain them that evening. Jason was busy investigating the recent spike in robberies around town and Bill was busy doing what the girls dubbed as his 'King-thing'.

"It's not Jason that I'm worried about." Jess sighed. She could imagine Bill's disapproving frown if he ever saw her wearing that dress.

"Ah…" Sookie's smile faltered. The two women looked at each other knowingly.

'You are seventeen, Jessica. You should wear something that is appropriate for your age.' Jess imitated Bill's lecturing tone and both women couldn't help but giggle, earning some strange looks from people around them. Although Jessica considered herself as an adult and she had become so much more mature in the past year, she still valued Bill's opinions. As well as fearing that as her maker, he could order her to wear more demure clothing, and that would suck.

Jessica stepped back into the fitting room to change her clothes. A few moments later, she came out and approached Sookie.

"It's so pretty, Sook." Jessica ran her hands through the fabric of the dress. "You know what, I'm gonna get this dress. I don't have to wear it in front of Bill, so maybe he will never find out." Jessica decided. Sookie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Even if he finds out, I'll be on your side, not to mention Jason." Sookie said with a small laugh. Sookie knew that Bill would just be being himself, and while Sookie was impressed with Bill and Jessica's father-daughter relationship, she also understand that a girl, especially at Jess' age, needed her freedom.

"Aren't you going to get something?" Jess asked Sookie, noticing that Sookie didn't pick up anything.

"No. These dresses are not really my type. Maybe I'll find something else later." Sookie shook her head. "Let's pay for your dress." The two proceeded to the cashier and paid for Jessica's purchase.

They spent the rest of the evening visiting various shops. When the mall closed, they walked out, feeling satisfied with their purchases. They loaded their shopping bags into the car and drove back to Bon Temps.

"I'll drop you at Jason's place. Do you have your keys with you?" Sookie asked Jessica as they reached the outskirt of the town.

"Yeah, they're in here." Jessica patted down her bag. "How about you?"

"I'm going home." Sookie said with just a hint of disappointment. Just because she understood Bill's position, that didn't mean that she's happy with the current arrangement regarding their relationship. Nevertheless, both Bill and Sookie were determined to make their relationship work.

"Oh. Why don't you stay for a while? We can chat some more and maybe watch a movie or something." Jessica offered.

"Its okay, Jess. I'm tired and besides I'm working lunch shift tomorrow. I better get home and get some sleep." Sookie said, trying to sound cheerful. Jessica just nodded in understanding. She knew that Sookie must be missing Bill, but there was nothing that any of them could do.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Jason's driveway.

"Good night, Sook! Drive careful, ok?" Jessica said goodbye and hopped out from Sookie's yellow car.

"Night, Jess! Say hi to Jason for me." Sookie said before driving away.

Sookie arrived at home about ten minutes later. She glanced sadly at her still ruined front porch. Bill had offered to help her fix it, but she declined his offer. He had helped her enough in getting the house back and Sookie, being as independent as she was, wanted to fix it herself. Jason promised to help her, but with everything that had been going on lately, he hadn't had the time to do it. So, Sookie decided to just contact a local construction company. But they were still in the process of negotiating an affordable and reasonable price. Sookie sometimes couldn't believe how much high price for various things had increased in the past year or so.

Sookie unlocked the back door and stepped into the house. After making sure to lock the door, Sookie walked to the living room and put her purchases down on the coffee table. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of ice tea before making her way back to the living room. Sookie put down her ice tea on the table and started to go through her purchases. She bought some T-shirts, shorts, and hairpins.

Sookie dug around and pulled out some new lingerie. Sookie couldn't wait to see Bill's reaction when he saw her wearing those. She hoped he would like it.

'He better. They cost a fortune!' Sookie thought to herself.

Sookie had also bought something for Bill. She opened the bag from the men's department store and took out a dark blue Henley. Sookie closed her eyes, imagining Bill wearing it, and suddenly, a rush of sadness coursed through her.

After that wonderful night that they spent together, they hadn't seen each other at all for the past ten days or so. Other than the occasional texts, the only time they talked on the phone was four days ago. Even then, it was just a short call. Having a vampire as a boyfriend was difficult enough, but having a vampire king as a boyfriend was proven to be trying.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sookie took her phone and dialed Bill's private number. Her call went straight into his voicemail.

'This is Bill Compton. Leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible.' Upon hearing Bill's voice, Sookie felt a lone tear make its way down her cheek.

"Bill, it's me. I know you're busy, but I just… I just want to say I miss you so much." Sookie said; her voice trembled slightly. Sookie ended the call and wiped her tear with the back of her hand; feeling angry with herself.

'What are you thinking? He's very busy and you're being clingy. Get a grip, Sookie!' Sookie berated herself silently. She put down the phone and moved around to put away her purchases. Afterwards, she headed upstairs to take a shower, hoping that it would take her mind off Bill.

After she took a long hot shower, Sookie felt better. She changed into a T-shirt and shorts and slipped into bed. She grabbed a book from her bedside table and started reading. After she finished two chapters, she yawned and glanced at the clock; it was already two o'clock in the morning. Sookie put the book down and turned off the bedside lamp. Sookie had just closed her eyes when she heard knocking on her back door. At first, Sookie thought that it was just her imagination, but then she heard more knocks.

"What the hell? Don't they know what time is it?" Sookie muttered crossly. When the knocking got more insistent, Sookie slipped out of her bed and angrily stomped downstairs. Sookie was tired, lonely and miserable. The last thing she needed was some lunatic banging at her door at two o'clock in the morning.

"It's two in the morning, you idiot! What the hell do you think…?" Sookie yanked the back door open, flipping on the back porch light and trailed off, "Bill…?" She stared open mouthed at her boyfriend who stared right back at her in surprise of her outburst. Before Bill could say anything, Sookie threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his. Bill returned the kiss with equal vigor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

After a few seconds, they broke off the kiss, but Bill didn't let her go. Instead, he cradled her face in his hand and looked at her closely. He missed her so much and he was very grateful for their blood bond. At least, he could still feel her, even during his day rest. Bill had been in foul mood lately. He had been busy investigating very serious threat, a new and deadly breed of vampire hunters, but so far, they hadn't uncovered much. Missing Sookie only added to his frustration. However, seeing her and having her in his arms had helped greatly in lifting his mood.

"I miss you." Sookie murmured quietly. She was surprised, but happy, to see him.

"I miss you too, my love." Bill smiled at her softly and kissed her one more time.

They pulled apart and Sookie took his hand in hers. "Let's go inside."

"Sookie, I cannot stay long. I have a meeting in about," Bill glanced at his watch, "Twenty minutes." He looked at her apologetically. "I come here to check on you. I felt your sadness and I also really needed to see you."

Sookie was disappointed, but she didn't want to spoil their short time together. "It's ok. Twenty minutes is better than nothing. Come, I have something for you." Sookie entered the house and pulled him with her.

"Wait here." Sookie asked him to wait in the kitchen as she quickly made her way upstairs. She grabbed the paper bag from her room and rushed back downstairs. She found Bill sitting on one of the dining chair, waiting for her. Sookie sat down beside him and gave him the bag.

"What is this?" Bill asked as he peeked curiously into the bag. "May I?" He asked.

Sookie nodded and Bill opened the bag and pulled out the Henley. "You bought this for me?" Bill looked at Sookie. His eyes shone with surprise and joy.

"I saw it in the mall when I was shopping with Jess. I want you to wear it on our next date. I also bought something else for you. Something that I hope you'll like. But, you'll have to wait until our next date to see them." Sookie told him with a big, mischievous smile.

"What else did you buy?" Bill asked eagerly. He looked excited and that made Sookie giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I can't tell you now. But the sooner we go out on a date, the sooner you can see them." Sookie teased him, making him frown, which only serve to make Sookie laugh harder. They talked for another ten minutes or so before Bill had to leave. Sookie walked him to the back porch door. Both were unwilling to part from each other.

"I will try my best to spend more time with you. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to be around." Bill apologized to her.

"It's alright, Bill. I understand. You have your responsibilities." Sookie forced a smile for him. Bill pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Good night, Sookie. I love you, sweetheart." Bill whispered into her hair.

"Night, Bill. I love you too." Sookie buried her face into his shirt. They reluctantly pulled apart from each other and Bill waited until Sookie was inside and had locked the door before zipping back to his mansion. He was almost late for his meeting, but for the first time in the past week or so, he was happy and content.

Sookie walked upstairs and slipped into bed. As much as she wanted to spend more time with Bill, she knew that just wasn't possible. But still, she couldn't wait to see him again. Sookie fell asleep, but a few hours later, she woke with a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sookie bolted upright from her bed. The dream was still vividly imprinted in her mind. For a split second, she was disoriented with her surroundings, and then realized that she was in her bedroom. Once she had calmed down a bit, she noticed that her cell phone was buzzing insistently. Sookie reached for it and looked at the caller display before answering it.

"Hello?" Sookie answered the phone with slightly shaky voice.

"Sookie! Are you alright?" Bill's frantic voice could be heard from the other end of the line. She took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm her wildly beating heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Sookie closed her eyes and willed the images to go away. She knew it was just a dream, but it had felt so real.

"Are you sure? Would you like to come over and talk about it?" Bill wanted to go to her, but the sun was already up.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you up. Listen, I have to go now and you need to go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Sookie was surprised when glanced at the clock. She needed to get ready for work if she didn't want to be late.

"Okay. Bye, Sookie. I love you…" Bill said reluctantly. He could still feel her fear through their bond, but if she wasn't ready to talk about it yet, he knew better than to push her.

"I love you too. Bye…" Sookie said and they hung up. Bill lay back down on his bed and it took him quite a while before falling asleep.

* * *

"I don't believe you just let him do that." Ian said to Keith over breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" Keith looked confused.

"You just let him talk you into taking down a king. You know how dangerous it is to confront a king directly." Ian said in disbelief. Keith looked at Ian intently for a few seconds, studying him with his piercing blue eyes.

"You don't think that I would be foolish enough to trust him, do you?" Ian just looked at Keith without saying anything. Suddenly, Keith burst out laughing and he shook his head in amusement. "I'm not that stupid, my friend. I have plans. I let him think that he has control over this game, but he's just another pawn in _my_ game." Keith said firmly. "When we're done, the king won't be the only one who's going down."

Ian's eyes widened when the implication of Keith's words dawned on him. "They won't know what hit them."

"No, they won't. We need to plan this carefully though. So, we need to be patient, when the right moment comes, we'll strike." Keith had a satisfied smirk on his face. Ian just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sookie arrived at Merlotte's just in time to start her shift. She greeted Sam with a short nod, not saying anything. They hadn't spoken to each other for the past two weeks and every time he tried to talk to her, Sookie always managed to find a reason to avoid him.

"Tara's not coming in today." Sam attempted to start a conversation. When Sookie didn't respond, he added, "She called in sick."

"Oh." That's all Sookie said before scurrying away to do her prep work. Sam sighed heavily. He knew Sookie was pissed at him, and he couldn't help but wonder if she would ever talk to him again.

"Sook, I know you're angry with me, but how long are you going to ignore me? I thought we're friends and friends don't do this to each other, right?" Sam was acutely aware that he sounded almost whiny, but he was quite desperate to end this ridiculous cold shoulder routine.

Sookie stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face Sam. "Friends also don't judge each other's decisions, Sam. What do you have against Bill anyway?"

"Nothing." Sookie raised her eyebrows at this. "I'm just worried about you, Sookie. Getting back with him would only get you into troubles. I'm not judging your decision; I'm just looking out for you."

Sookie sighed and finally walked toward Sam. "Thank you, Sam, but you don't need to worry. I know getting together with Bill might get me into trouble, but that's okay, as long as I'm with him." Sookie told him. Sam just stared at her for a few moments.

"You love him so much, don't you?" Sam looked at Sookie closely.

"More than you could ever imagine." Sookie smiled softly when she thought about her love for Bill. Sam sighed as he finally accepted her choice to get back together with Bill.

"I understand." Sam said with a hint of resignation. Even with everything that had gone on in their lives, Sam still harbored some feelings for Sookie. But now, he finally understood that he wouldn't win her heart because it had already belonged to someone else. "Friends?" Sam held out his hand to Sookie.

Sookie looked at Sam's hand and took it. "Friends. Thank you, Sam." Sookie gave him a genuine smile and Sam returned it, relieved that they're back to normal again.

For the rest of the day, Sookie was insanely busy. She moved from one table to another; taking orders, delivering food, and putting up with customers' complaints. Merlotte's hadn't been that busy, but being the only waitress, Sookie felt like she was running a marathon. Of course Sam helped her, but he too, was busy making drinks and waiting the bar.

"Sam, I _really_ need a restroom break." Sookie put down her tray on the bar and rushed to the back before Sam could say anything. He just watched her retreating form, chuckling to himself.

After her shift ended, Sookie took her things and left. She was on her way home when a thought occurred to her. Sookie took a left turn and headed toward Lafayette's home instead. Once she arrived there, she rang the doorbell and waited.

A few seconds later, Tara opened the door. She was dressed in an old T-shirt and shorts and her hair was pulled back and tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyes and nose were puffy and red, and she was holding a tissue in her hand.

"Oh my stars… You look awful." Sookie looked at Tara. "Are you alright?" Sookie quickly asked when Tara glared at her.

"Yeah, I'm…" Tara's words were cut by her own sneeze. She wiped her nose with the tissue and invited Sookie in. "Come on in…" Tara stepped aside and Sookie walked past her into the house.

Sookie looked around the living room and grimaced. The room was a total mess. Various things covered every surface in the room; from the coffee table, the sofa, and some of the chairs. Tara walked toward the sofa, pushed aside some of the things, and sat down.

"Um… Are you okay? What happened?" Sookie gingerly sat down at one of the uncluttered chairs.

"I caught a bad cold." Tara said with a hint of sarcasm, snatching a blanket from the floor and pulled it over her. "Lafayette has been gone for the past few days, god only knows what he's been up to." Tara leaned back to the headrest. Her head was pounding and she shivered slightly.

"Damn fever." Tara grumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

"Who's been taking care of you then? Why don't you call me? Or… Or your mom." Sookie asked hesitantly. Sookie was so surprised when she learned that Tara's mother had re-married and she was even more shocked when Tara told her about her new step-father.

"I can take care of myself, Sook. My momma? Who needs her? She's no good for me, or anyone else." Tara said, disdain was clear in her voice. Tara sneezed again and it was followed by a series of coughs that made Tara ache terribly.

"You don't have a cold, you have the flu and you're moving back in with me!" Sookie said with finality. Tara just gave Sookie an incredulous look. "What?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want me to move back in with you? I've got the flu after all." Tara looked at Sookie with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I'm sure. Tara, you don't even need to ask. Besides, I had my flu shot." Sookie was confused; she knew there had to be more to Tara's question.

"You're not exactly alone anymore, ya' know…" Tara mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, Bill? It's ok, it's not like he's staying with me." Sookie shrugged her shoulders. Tara studied Sookie closely and sneezed again. Sookie felt slightly guilty for finding this amusing.

"Are you havin' a fight wif 'im?" Tara asked from behind the tissue, making her voice sounded weird, but Sookie heard her anyway.

"No, we're not having a fight. What makes you think that?" Sookie was starting to wonder if Tara was delirious because of the fever.

"I don't know." It's Tara's turn to shrug her shoulders. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

Sookie suddenly clapped her hand together, making Tara jump slightly. "C'mon girl, let's pack your things." Sookie stood up and helped Tara to her feet. They made their way to Tara's bedroom and started packing. One hour later, they left a note for Lafayette, telling him that Tara was moving in with Sookie, and they were on their way home.

By the time they arrived at Sookie's driveway, it was almost dark. "You haven't fixed your porch yet?" Tara asked, eyeing the ruined front porch.

"No. I'm still trying to get a better price. You won't believe how much they want to charge me for it!" Sookie huffed indignantly. Sookie unlocked the back door and they entered the house.

"You get your old room back." Sookie told Tara cheerfully and they made their way to what used to be Sookie's bedroom, until she moved into the master bedroom.

"Lie down for a bit. I'll make us some dinner. Would you like to have chicken soup?" Sookie asked Tara.

"That sounds nice. Thanks, Sook." Tara lay down on the bed.

"You're welcome. I'll call you when dinner's ready." Sookie closed the door behind her. Sookie decided to take a quick shower first before making her way down to the kitchen. She made chicken soup for Tara and a chicken salad for herself.

After dinner, Tara offered to help Sookie with the dishes, but Sookie insisted that Tara stay put and let her do all the work.

"This is why I asked you to move in with me, Tara; so that you can have somebody to take care of you when you're sick." Sookie told her matter-of-factly.

"You know, you sound so much like Gran." Tara said to Sookie, earning herself a small smile. In the end, Tara just sat there, watching Sookie washing their plates. Suddenly, they heard someone knocking the back door.

"Sookie?" Sookie recognized Bill's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Tara, can you open the door?" Sookie showed her soapy hands to Tara. Tara slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, Tara." Bill greeted Tara politely. "You look… unwell." Bill finished lamely. In the background, Sookie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's poor attempt to gain favor with her friend.

"Hi." Tara greeted him curtly. She stepped away from the door and Bill stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.

"I'm tired, Sook. I'm just gonna lie down and sleep. Thanks for the chicken soup." Tara announced, without even looking at Bill's direction.

"Alright. Night, Tara. Rest well." Sookie bid her good night.

"Good night." Bill was still trying to be polite, despite Tara's treatment of him.

"Night…" Tara said shortly and left the couple alone in the kitchen. A few moments later, they heard the bedroom door close upstairs.

"I think she really hates me." Bill stated. Sookie dried her hands and approached Bill. She reached out for him and Bill automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about her. She's just sick and miserable." Sookie said before pressing her mouth to his. Bill returned her kiss and for the next few seconds, they just stood there, in the middle of her kitchen, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"How long can you stay?" Sookie asked Bill, hoping that he could stay for more than twenty minutes.

"Until midnight." Bill gave her a big smile. Sookie squealed and jumped into his arms. They had more than four hours!

"Do you want some TruBlood?" Sookie offered him. Bill nodded and put Sookie back on her feet. Sookie took out a bottle of TruBlood from the fridge and put it in the microwave. She poured herself a glass of lemonade. When the microwave dinged, Bill took out the warmed blood, covered the opening with his thumb, and shook the bottle. Sookie took his hand and led him to the living room.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Bill carefully asked Sookie when they're seated side by side on the sofa; their drinks were on the coffee table. Sookie's smile fell and she looked down at her folded hands on her lap.

"It was just a dream, Bill. It's nothing important." Sookie said softly, refusing to look at him when she spoke.

Bill reached out to take her hand in his. "Sookie, I could feel your fear, even during my rest. It made me worried. Was it so bad that you do not wish to talk about it?" Bill asked her softly.

"Bill, it's really nothing. Just leave it alone, okay?" Frustration started to seep into her voice. Bill sighed. He could tell that Sookie wasn't ready to talk yet and pushing her would only lead to a fight. He had worked hard so that they could spend some time together and he certainly didn't want to waste it by fighting.

"Alright." Bill finally gave in and let go of the matter, for the time being. "How was your day?" He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, Sam and I are okay now." Sookie started as she snuggled closer into Bill and told him about her talk with Sam earlier.

"Sam is probably right. Getting back together with me will likely get you in a great deal of trouble." Bill placed a soft kiss on her hair and chuckled lightly.

"Maybe, but you know what?" Sookie straightened up and turned to look at Bill's face. "I'd rather be in trouble with you than being without you." Sookie told him seriously. Bill pulled her into a kiss and Sookie moved to straddle him on the sofa as their kiss deepened. Sookie ran her fingers through his dark brown hair and she rubbed herself against him, feeling his hardness pressed against her.

Bill pulled away and stood up; Sookie in his arms. "Upstairs?" Sookie just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Bill quickly climbed the stairs and carried Sookie into her room. He pushed the bedroom door closed behind them. Bill put Sookie down and pulled Sookie's T-Shirt up over her head. At the same time, Sookie unbuttoned Bill's shirt and pushed it down his shoulders.

Bill walked her backwards until the back of Sookie's knees bumped the mattress. Sookie sat down at the edge of the bed and reached out to cup him through his pants and was rewarded by a low moan.

"Sookie…" Bill held her hand to stop her. Bill quickly rid himself of his pants. Sookie eyed his manhood and reached for him, but Bill stepped back.

"No, my darling… Not tonight." Bill said to her. Sookie pouted slightly at him. "Lie down, sweetheart…" Bill told her and she complied. Sookie scooted backward and lied down on the bed. Bill climbed on top of her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Bill trailed kisses down her jaw and neck before moving lower to her chest. He removed her bra and threw it aside. Sookie thought briefly that she would have worn her new lingerie if she knew that this was gonna happen. But that thought quickly disappeared when she felt Bill take turn taking her nipples into his mouth. Sookie moaned and arched her back. Sookie could feel Bill gently scraped them with his fangs. Sookie didn't even realize that Bill's fangs had snapped into place. Sookie propped herself up on her elbows as Bill's kisses moved down her body.

When Bill reached the waistband of her shorts, he looked up at her and gave her a wicked grin. Sookie immediately knew what he was about to do. "No!" Sookie warned him, but it was too late. Bill ripped her shorts, together with her panties, and threw them aside; a smirk grazing his handsome face.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed indignantly, her hand moved to swat him.

"I will buy you new ones." Bill laughed as he dodged her hand. Sookie glared at him, but her eyes rolled back when Bill lowered himself and tasted her. Sookie fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Unconsciously, she spread her legs wider, giving Bill a better access. Bill started to pleasure her by using only his tongue. It didn't take long for Sookie to reach her first climax.

When Sookie was still recovering from her first orgasm, Bill positioned himself in between her legs and slid home. Sookie gasped in mixture of surprise and pleasure. Bill started thrusting into her and Sookie met him thrust to thrust. Within minutes, both of them were so close and Sookie tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. Bill sank his fangs into her flesh and started drinking. That did it. They both cried out as powerful orgasms rocked through them; Sookie clutched to Bill desperately as Bill continued to drink from her.

A while later, they were just lying on the bed; intertwined with each other in the blissful aftermath of their lovemaking. Sookie's head was resting on Bill's chest and his arms around her shoulder, holding her close to him.

"Bill, tell me about the hunters. How dangerous are they? I know you said that everything is under control, but… I'm worried." Sookie admitted.

Bill was silent for a minute or two, debating with himself just how much he should tell her. "The hunters are specially trained humans; therefore they cannot be considered normal human beings. They do not have our strength or speed, but they are meticulously trained to hunt us down and kill us." Sookie gasped at this. Bill tightened his arms around her. "Ever since we 'came out from the coffin', we thought we were done with hunters of this type. But lately, there have been many vampire killings and all of the evidence shows that hunters are involved in these killings."

"But if they're not as strong as you, how do they manage to kill you?" Sookie asked curiously. She didn't understand how any humans could manage to overpower vampires, even if they were specially trained. Sookie had firsthand experiences with vampires' strength and speed and no human should be able to compete with that.

"By nature, unlike humans, we are not social beings. We like our privacy, even from other vampires. We enjoy solitude and we prefer to do things alone. The hunters use this against us. They hunt us in groups, not necessarily large groups, but, they are well trained and extremely well equipped. As strong as we are, when we are cornered by them, we have almost no chance of winning. Of course, as we get older, we can defend ourselves better. That is also why these hunters usually go for the younger vampires." Bill explained.

Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have you ever met them?"

"Personally, no. In the past, I tried to keep low profile. I only heard about them from others. But I expect things to be different now." Bill ran his fingers through Sookie's hair lovingly. At first, Sookie was quite confused by his words, but soon, it dawned on her.

"You're a King now. There's no way you can keep low profile." Sookie moved to sitting position and looked down at Bill. "You're in danger, aren't you? How much danger are you in exactly?" Sookie asked urgently.

"I am not sure. They have not made any move against me directly. However, as a King, I am responsible for the safety of my subjects." Bill tried to pull her back to him, but Sookie resisted.

"Bill, are you… are you going to fight them?" Sookie asked with fearful voice. Bill was not even two hundred years old. Even among the vampires, he was considered a young vampire. If the hunters separated him from his security detail and attacked him, he had little chance of survival.

"I certainly hope not, but if they decide to make any move against me, then I will have no other choice." Bill said with grim expression. He didn't tell Sookie that if the killings continued, Bill would be forced to confront the hunters directly.

"Don't fight them, Bill. Please… There must be another way. I can't lose you." Sookie's tears flowed down her cheeks at the prospect of losing Bill because of some crazy human hunters.

"Sookie, I have security teams with me around the clock and their training is pretty impressive too. They will be there to back me up. You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart." Bill sat up and reached to wipe her tears.

"Can you promise me that you'll be safe?" Sookie sniffled.

Bill considered briefly to giving her his promise just to appease her. "I… cannot. I am sorry." He finally said. Sookie started to sob. Bill immediately pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly. "Sweetheart, I cannot promise you that I will be safe, but I can promise you this; if ever comes the day that I have to face them, I will do my best to fight them and survive."

Sookie put her arms around Bill and buried her face in his chest. They held each other for a few more minutes until Sookie finally calmed down. Bill pulled back, cupped her face in his hand and kissed away the remaining tears. "I will not go down without a fight and I have a very good reason to fight." Bill said firmly and Sookie gave him a teary smile, which made him smile in return.

"I love you Sookie. I love you too much to leave you, especially after everything that we've been through together." Bill told her softly.

"I love you too, Bill." Sookie kissed him forcefully. They made love one more time before Bill had to leave at midnight. Sookie put on a robe and walked downstairs with him.

"When will I see you again?" Sookie asked Bill when they were standing by the doorway.

"You know you can always come to my place. You can even come during the day. I do not have to attend to any business during the day." Bill told her.

"I don't want to disturb your rest. Besides, will they even let me in?" Sookie frowned. She certainly didn't want to be shot at sight.

"You won't and it will be nice to wake up with you. They will let you in. You have complete access to my home and grounds, Sookie." Bill pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. Sookie nodded her understanding.

"You better go, Bill. It's already past midnight." Sookie reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Good night, Sookie." Bill leaned in to give her a good night kiss.

"Night, Bill." Sookie hugged him once more and finally let go. She closed the door and locked it as Bill zipped back to his mansion.

Sookie turned off the lights and walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She lay on the bed and breathed in Bill's lingering scent on the pillow. Sookie closed her eyes and she fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Eric, someone is here to see you." Pam informed Eric.

"Did you get a name?" Eric looked up from the papers scattered around his desk.

"It's Oliver something." Pam shrugged her shoulders. Pam noticed surprise and curiosity flashed briefly across Eric's face.

"Let him in." Eric instructed. He was surprised that Oliver had come to Shreveport to see him. The last time they met was over a century ago in Paris. Oliver was a very old vampire, a century or two older than Eric. He was known as a cunning business man who would do anything and everything for his own advantages. Because of this 'reputation', no vampire wanted to do any business with him, when they could help it.

"Eric, old friend! How are you doing?" Oliver beamed at Eric brightly as he walked through the door of Eric's office.

"Cut the crap, Oliver. What are you doing here?" Eric just glared at him. Oliver sat down in front of Eric with a big creepy smile on his face.

"My… Somebody is grumpy." Oliver continued to grin at him, which annoyed Eric to no end. "I'm here because I have a business proposition for you."

"Not interested." Eric said dismissively. He turned his attention back to the papers on his desk, silently implying to Oliver that it was time for him to leave.

"Hear me out Northman; it involves that foolish king of yours." Oliver said. This piqued Eric's interest as he looked up at Oliver's face.

"I'm listening…" Eric folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"So, I have an 'arrangement' with a few humans that believe in eradicating vampire royalty and I know you can't wait to get your hands on your king. So, I thought…" Oliver stopped talking when Eric held out his hand.

"I should've known." Eric rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not interested in your machinations, especially those that are treason and more so, anything that would affect my position. Unlike you, I like my Area and I'm not planning to lose it anytime soon." Eric said with finality.

"Hear me out!" Oliver snarled the words, then stood and placed both hands on the desk, he leaned menacingly toward Eric.

Eric's fangs dropped at the challenge and he stood and almost hissing the words, "For what you've said thus far, I could put you in my dungeon to await the True Death! I am the Sheriff of this area and you've just admitted conspiracy against another vampire, a _king_ no less."

Oliver, realizing this approach would not work, straightened and stepped back "My apologies Eric. Perhaps you'd allow me to explain further?" He sat down to show compliance. "I know you don't want to compromise your position here, but think about it, if we work together to unseat him the Authority won't give a damn for his safety anymore and he's yours."

Eric was silent for a few seconds, thinking about what Oliver had just said. "Continue."

"We want the same thing, Eric." Oliver said calmly.

"What grievance do you have with Compton?" Eric asked curiously.

"None. I don't give a damn about that king of yours. But he's a mainstreaming vampire, a media 'darling' touting tolerance and unity with humans. They're all pathetic. This is all wrong! I want things to be back the way they should be. No more of that mainstreaming crap, no more of that fake blood. We are vampire! We're supposed to be the strongest and the most feared creature in this world. Being a 'mainstreamer' makes us appear weak and ridiculous." Oliver said with passion in his voice.

Eric contemplated Oliver's words carefully. If he played his cards right, he could use this to seek his revenge. If Bill were not King, he would be under Eric's thumb, and he could give Oliver an awful lot of leeway when it came down to it. Eric could just sit back and reap the benefits while remaining completely clean. He was going to make Sookie sorry for everything that she had done to him. He would take away the one thing that she cared the most and he would hurt her. Not physically though, at least not so much. The corners of Eric's lips lifted up in a cruel smile as he thought about the things that he would do to Sookie once he got Compton out of the way.

Oliver watched Eric closely, he was fairly certain that he had Eric right where he wanted to be. He knew this was an enticing offer and one Northman would have a difficult time refusing. And with Eric on their side, it would be easier for them to take over the kingdoms.

"Tell me more and what do you mean by 'arrangement' with humans?" Eric asked. Oliver sat back and visibly relaxed.

"I have aligned myself with a certain group of hunters…" Oliver was once again cut off by Eric.

"Hunters? Are you a fool?" Eric gave Oliver an incredulous look.

"Can't you listen without interrupting?" Oliver lifted his eyebrows. Eric eyed him suspiciously, but nodded his head, indicated him to continue. Oliver cleared his throat and continued. "Like I said, I've been carefully cultivating and coordinating my alliances. As such, they've agreed to help us. We've decided it might be best to educate the younger vampires on what they really should be doing for their kind. Granted, there may be some that will disagree…" Oliver let the words slip away, and was very smug because he was aware that Eric knew full well what his words implied, of course he didn't show it. Oliver continued, "While they sort out their differences, we'll be there to 'reap the benefits'. An advantage with this strategy is that neither you nor I need get our hands dirty."

"And how do you plan on unseating the monarchs?" Eric asked with raised eyebrows. Truth to be told, he didn't care one way or the other about the mainstreaming vampires. He profited immensely from it, granted, he'd all ways been involved behind the scenes of numerous businesses over the centuries, but none had been as profitable as Fangtasia. That didn't concern him right now because all he wanted was to seek his own revenge and get rid of Bill Compton. But he would certainly enjoy watching those brainwashed, neophyte vampires killing one another off leaving him free to scoop up their holdings. Between unseating Bill Compton and getting richer, clearly this was a win – win situation.

Oliver began to speak.

* * *

"Hi, Sam!" Sookie greeted Sam cheerfully upon stepping into Merlotte's for her lunch shift. She was supposed to do a dinner shift, but she swapped places with Holly because she had had another plan for the evening.

"Hi, Sook! Is Tara staying with you? I tried to call her at Lafayette's but nobody seemed to be home. Speaking of which, do you know where Lafayette is?" Sam was wiping the glasses clean using a washcloth.

"Yup, she's moving back in with me. I don't know where Lala is. Nobody knows. He probably got himself into some sort of trouble again…" Sookie frowned. The last time Lafayette went missing, he was being held by Eric and things started to go awry from that point onward. Sookie hoped that this time, it would be a different scenario. Sookie started her prep works and a few minutes later, Arlene came in and helped her.

After her shift, Sookie drove to the nearby café and sat there, waiting for Jessica. Jason's birthday was coming up in a week's time and they were planning to throw Jason a surprise party.

By the time Sookie arrived at the café, it was already dark outside. Sookie sat down on one of the tables and ordered some salad, chicken sandwich and ice tea for herself. When her salad came, she started eating without waiting for Jess.

About 15 minutes later, Jessica entered the café and sat down in front of Sookie.

"TruBlood?" Sookie asked as she stabbed the last piece of her lettuce with her fork. Jess called the waitress and ordered a TruBlood for herself.

"You look hungry…" Jessica said as she eyed the plates in front of Sookie.

"Starving… You don't mind, do you?" Sookie said around a mouthful of lettuce.

"No… Don't worry." Jessica waved her hand dismissively. "So, when was the last time that anybody threw a party for Jason?"

"Three years ago, the roadside crews threw him a party, which ended up with, umm… no, you don't want to know what they ended up with." Sookie wiped her mouth with a napkin. The waitress came back with warmed TruBlood and took away Sookie's empty salad plate.

"What kind of party are we going to throw for him this year?" Jessica wondered. Sookie's eyebrows furrowed together as she thought about any party idea for Jason. As long as Sookie could remember, Jason's parties were always filled with booze and girls. This would be the first time in years that Jason would be celebrating a birthday with a steady girlfriend.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Sookie asked Jessica.

"Well… I'm thinking of a small party, just family and friends; you, me, Jason, and Bill. We can also invite Sam, Tara, Lafayette, and…" Jessica's face turned sad as she remembered Jason's best friend, or who used to be one.

"… and Hoyt." Sookie finished up for her with grim expression. Jessica stayed quiet and looked down at her folded hands on the table. "Jess…?" Sookie called her softly.

"I haven't seen him since the day we broke up. I… I guess I'm scared. That's funny, eh? I'm a vampire and yet I'm afraid of my ex, and he's human." Jessica let out a bitter laugh.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Sookie asked tentatively.

Jessica's eyes widened. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, do you think he'd even come? He sure lashed out at me and you saw how bad he beat up Jason. To see him now…?" Jessica trailed off, remembering the violent breakup that she had with Hoyt a few months ago.

"It's been a few months, Jess. Maybe he's ok now, and maybe he has moved on." Sookie picked up her first sandwich and started eating while Jessica just sat there, contemplating Sookie's words.

"I don't know, Sook. I don't know if he has forgiven me." Jessica wrung her hands together in front of her nervously.

"Jess, if you keep avoiding this, you're just gonna hurt him more. By the time _you_ want to make things right, it might be too late." Sookie said.

"What if talking to him will only hurt him even more? I've hurt him badly enough and I don't want to hurt anyone else, Sook. We've broken up, but he was, you know… he was my first." Jessica said quietly. Sookie thought about Jess' words and for a few moments, they just sat there in silence, until Sookie's phone rang.

Sookie reached for her phone and answered the call. "Hi, Tara."

"Sook, where are you?" Tara asked. Her voice was slightly muffled by the tissue. She was sick and miserable and she was also worried sick about Lafayette. Nobody had heard from him yet.

"I'm at the café, the one near Merlotte's. Why?" Sookie asked worriedly. Tara didn't sound so good.

"Would you mind getting me some cold medicine on your way home?" Tara sneezed and blew her nose, putting the receiver away from her face.

"Are you ok? Yeah, sure, I'll get it on my way home. Would you like anything else?" Sookie's voice was laden with concern for her friend.

"No, that's it. Thanks, Sook."

"You're welcome. Try to get some sleep, ok? I'll see you later." Sookie said and hung up. She put her phone into her purse and turned her attention back to Jessica.

"Is Tara ok?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she just caught a bad flu, that's all. She'll be fine." Sookie assured her. "So, about Hoyt…" Sookie started, but Jess held out her hand to stop her.

"I need time to think about it, Sook. For now, let's just focus on Jason's party, ok?" Jessica said desperately.

"Alright…" Sookie gave Jessica a small smile and turned the conversation back to the party. "You were saying that we are going to throw him a small party. Now, about the place…"

They spent the next two hours organizing a party. Granted, it was just a small party, but there were so many things to think about; the food, the venue, the time, and even whether they were going to buy the cake or to bake it themselves.

In the end, they decided to have the party at Sookie's place and they were going to bake the cake themselves. Sookie said that when they were kids, their Gran used to bake cake for them during their birthdays and other special occasions.

They parted ways and Sookie dropped by the pharmacy to get Tara her medicine before heading back home. She spent the rest of the evening talking with Tara about the upcoming party.

When Sookie saw that Tara was about to fall asleep on the couch, they decided to call it a night. Sookie took a quick shower and climbed into bed. While she was lying on her bed, she suddenly remembered something. Sookie took her phone from the nightstand and texted Bill.

'Bill, can you spare a few hours next Friday? Jason's birthday is coming up and Jess and I plan on throwing a little party for him. Just family and friends.' She hit 'Send' and waited for his reply, which came in about ten minutes later.

'I am not sure yet. But I will try my best to clear my schedule for the party if at all possible.' Bill's message read.

'Ok. I'm going to bed now. Night. Love you.' Sookie replied.

'Good night, Sookie. I love you too.' Bill's reply came in not one minute later and after reading his last message, Sookie fell asleep.

* * *

Bill smiled to himself after sending the last text to Sookie. He was hoping that he would be able to see her today, but he was caught up in an extended video conference with some of the higher AVL members. Apparently, the hunters had spread their operations throughout the Southern regions, and even into some of the Eastern kingdoms. Although to the best of their knowledge, there hadn't been any vampires killed in the past few days, the Authority had their guard on high alert and were taking every necessary precautions to prevent any further attacks.

Bill, as well as the other monarchs, had been warned to double their security and to be vigilant at all times. The Authority didn't want to take any chances or give the hunters an opportunity to strike. They speculated that at some point, the monarchs might have to fight for their very lives and they wanted all their royalty aware of the danger the hunters posed. Bill recalled what he told Sookie the previous night and he swore to himself that if it came down to it, he would fight harder than he'd ever fought before. He might be a young vampire, but he had too much to lose, namely Sookie.

A knock on his office door brought Bill back to the moment. "Enter."

Nick stepped into the office and bowed to Bill. "Your Majesty."

"Nick, thank you for coming all the way down from New Orleans. Take a seat." Bill gestured for Nick to sit down. "Have you heard of the latest development?"

Nick sat down on the chair indicated by Bill. "Yes, my Liege. Although things have calmed down lately, we should remain vigilant to further attack." Nick said solemnly.

Bill nodded. "I would like you to remain here in Bon Temps with me. I know I am asking a lot of you, but this is a very dangerous situation and when it comes down to a fight, I could use your help."

"Your Majesty, I pledge my continued and unwavering fealty to you. I will remain here in Bon Temps, for as long as you command." Nick said sincerely. Nick had known Bill for decades and he knew that Bill was a good man. Besides, now Bill was a king and it was Nick's duty to serve his king. And Nick took his duty to his king seriously.

"Thank you. You are officially my second in command and answer to me alone." Bill knew that he was giving Nick a high level of authority, but he trusted Nick implicitly. Besides, Nick was older than Bill by three centuries, had more experiences in dealing with hunters in the past and was a great strategist.

"I will not let you down, my King." Nick said with determination.

"Good. Although there is no immediate threat, we need to discuss the reorganization of the security system, as well as doubling the guard." Bill said. For the next few hours, Bill and Nick delved deeply into the security system and how they could make it better.

About half an hour before dawn, Bill was getting ready to retire for the day when he felt Sookie's fear tug at him forcefully. Instinctively, he knew she was having another nightmare and he immediately zipped over to her place.

* * *

Sookie was running. She had been running for what felt like an eternity. Her chest hurt and she was short of breath, but she knew she couldn't stop running. Sookie knew that if she stopped, the oily and thick darkness around her would swallow her up and she would lose him forever and she'd never survive that.

Sookie didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she had to keep running and she had to find him, before it's too late. She had to save him!

Sookie opened her mouth to call out to him, but no sound came out. That was when she heard it.

"Sookie…" Someone was calling her name, someone familiar. Sookie kept running; desperately trying to locate the source of that voice, trying to locate _him_. Sookie's vision blurred with tears and she could feel her own heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

'Bill!' Her mind screamed for him. But still, she couldn't find him.

"Bill!" Sookie screamed and bolted upright in her bed. She was immediately pulled into a pair of cool arms.

"Sookie… Sookie… It's alright." Bill rubbed her back soothingly.

"Bill…?" Sookie choked back a sob, but tears were already streaming down her face. She was drenched in cold sweat and her heart was still beating furiously.

"I am here. It's alright. You're alright now." Bill tightened his arms around her and Sookie buried her face in his shirt as she broke down crying in his arms. Bill glanced over to the doorway and saw Tara standing there, watching them quietly.

Tara woke at Sookie's scream and when she got into Sookie's room, Bill was already there. Tara thought she heard the sound of wood splattering downstairs and she didn't want to know how Bill got into the house through locked door.

"Tara, would you please get a glass of water for Sookie?" Bill asked. Tara complied without question and went downstairs to the kitchen. She flinched upon seeing the state of the back door. She was pretty sure that Sookie would go ballistic when she found out that Bill had pretty much destroyed the back door.

Meanwhile upstairs, Bill was still holding Sookie closely when suddenly she pulled away and touched his face. "You're here… I couldn't find you. I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't…" Sookie was babbling incoherently.

"Sookie, I am here. I am not going anywhere." Bill tried to calm her down. Sookie wrapped her arms around him tightly and refused to let go.

"Sweetheart, I have to go back to my house now. It's almost dawn. Would you like to come with me?" Bill asked her gently, his hand stroking her blonde hair. Sookie nodded against his shirt. Bill picked her up into his arms easily and carried her downstairs. Sookie clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder. They met Tara at the kitchen.

"Tara, I am taking Sookie back with me for today." Bill noticed the door, or the lack of it, and said, "I will send someone to fix that immediately."

The fact that Sookie didn't utter a single protest when she saw her shattered back door was a testament of how shaken she was. Tara just nodded and watched as Bill carried Sookie out of the house and disappeared into the night. Tara went back upstairs and prayed that her friend was going to be okay.

* * *

Bill laid Sookie down gently on his bed and moved to get her some dry clothes. But Sookie instantly clutched his hand.

"Sookie, I am just going to get you some dry clothes. Yours are drenched with sweat and I do not want you to catch a cold." Bill spoke soothingly. Sookie nodded and let go of his hand. Bill walked to the dressers and quickly undressed before grabbing a T-shirt and walking back to the bed. He could feel dawn quickly approaching. He helped Sookie to get rid of her wet T-shirt and put his T-shirt on her. Afterwards, he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her to him. Sookie immediately snuggled into him and wrapped her arm around his bare mid-section firmly. Bill pulled the cover over them and reached to turn off the nightstand lamp.

"I love you, Bill." Sookie whispered quietly. She had calmed down considerably, but she could still feel the terror of her dream.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now, please get some rest. I will be here when you wake up." Bill planted a kiss on her hair and tightened his hold on her.

As the sun rose up, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sookie woke up and felt a pair of familiar cool arms wrapped around her. She sighed when she realized where she was. Sookie turned to face Bill. She raised her hand and gently traced the contour of his face with her fingertips.

Bill's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. "Hello sweetheart." He greeted her with a small smile.

"Hi…" Sookie gave him a smile of her own. Bill planted a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"It's nice to wake up with you here, although…" Bill trailed off, not sure how he should broach the subject. "Sookie, about this morning..." Bill hesitantly started.

Sookie was silent as she remembered how she got here. "It's just a dream, Bill." Sookie used the same excuse that she used the night before, but Bill was having none of it.

"Sookie, you were terrified. Even if it was just a dream, I think it is better if you talk about it. If… If you do not want to talk to me, then at least talk to Tara." Bill said, but he couldn't hide the slight hurt in his voice at the thought of her unwillingness to share it with him.

Sookie bit her lip as she looked closely at Bill. "Bill, it's not that I don't want to talk to you. It's just…" Sookie paused and gathered her thoughts. "You have a lot of other important responsibilities and I don't want to burden you with something so… so silly and unimportant."

"Sookie, do not ever, not even for a moment, think that you are a burden to me. You know that you can tell me anything, no matter how silly and unimportant they seem to be. Please sweetheart, talk to me." Bill shifted into a sitting position and leaned his back against the headboard and pulled Sookie up with him; placing his arm around her shoulders.

Sookie was silent. Bill thought that she would clam up further. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Sookie started talking. "In my dream, I was running. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. But I couldn't stop running. I had to find you. I didn't know where I was going, or where I was, for that matter; let alone where you were. I couldn't," Tears started to roll down her cheek as she vividly remembered her fear, "I couldn't find you anywhere and I thought I'd lost you." Sookie started to sob and Bill tightened his arms around her, but he kept quiet. He just rubbed her upper arm soothingly and waited for her to continue, knowing that he couldn't rush her.

After a few seconds, Sookie seemed to have regained her composure. "This morning, I heard your voice in my dream, you were calling my name, and I was trying to find you. The next thing I know, I woke up and you were there." Sookie finished; by now, her tears were running down her cheeks freely. Sookie couldn't express how relieved she was when she woke up and found Bill there.

Bill peered down at her face and wiped her tears with his fingers. "I am right here, sweetheart. I am not going anywhere and you do not need to worry." He bent down to kiss her forehead and Sookie gave him a teary smile.

"I know." Sookie hugged him. "You need to get back to sleep, Bill. It's still daylight." Sookie pulled away and attempted to push him back down on the bed. Once Bill was flat on his back, Sookie laid down on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

Bill laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her. Sookie silenced him with a kiss and moved to straddle him without breaking their kiss. Bill's hands went to the hem of her T-shirt and started sliding it upward. Sookie took the hint and broke the kiss so that she could pull the T-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. When Bill's hand went to the waistband of her panties and tugged sharply, Sookie swatted his hand away.

"Oh, no, you don't." Sookie narrowed her eyes and Bill pouted slightly. Sookie kissed him again and slipped her hand between them to touch him. Then Sookie moved her legs off him and in one smooth, slow and tantalizing movement, slipped off her panties and watching her, Bill immediately hardened and his fangs clicked in place.

In a flash, Sookie positioned herself above him before sinking onto him. They moaned in unison at the sensation. Sookie started moving and Bill placed his hands on her hips. They moved together and when they both felt that they were close. Sookie extended her wrist to him and he sunk his fangs into it. It only took moments before they both shuddered in completion.

Sookie slumped down on top of Bill and he pierced his finger and rubbed it on her wrist to heal the wound. Bill wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Stay with me?" Bill whispered into her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Sookie leaned up and kissed him soundly. "Now, go back to sleep." She laid her head on his chest and within moments, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Eric was sitting in his office at Fangtasia. He could hear the sound of music blaring from the other side of the door, but he paid no attention to his surroundings. He was deep in thought about what Oliver had told him the previous evening.

Oliver told him that taking over the kingdoms it would lead them back to the 'good old days'. If he was being honest with himself, Eric wasn't all that fond of the 'old days'. Eric certainly enjoyed taking advantage of the lesser creatures around him; namely humans. Back in the 'old days', he didn't have this much money and now, humans came willingly to him instead of him having to hunt them down. True, Eric did not need the money, but it was nice to have a lot of it at his disposal, and being feared and worshipped by these humans made him feel great and powerful.

And then, there was Sookie. Eric hated to admit it, but deep down, he still cared about her. Eric couldn't let her go, not yet, especially not after what happened between them when he lost his memory. Eric never thought of himself as someone who could care about anyone, but Sookie was different. The more she pushed him away. The more Eric wanted to have her. But she had made it clear whom she chose to be with.

For the first time in a thousand years, Eric was being bested by a vampire that was five times younger than him and it wounded his pride. On top of it, he had lost Sookie to the same vampire and who was now his King. "Damn Compton…" Eric muttered crossly.

Thinking of Bill, Eric recalled what happened with the witches. He grudgingly admitted that his king had handled that matter effectively and he had saved them all from that crazy witch. Although he hated to admit it, Eric had to admit that the young king could not be underestimated. Eric also couldn't ignore the fact that his king did spare his life once.

Above all, Eric thought about what the Authority had warned them in regard to the hunters. Eric wasn't stupid. He knew that under any circumstances, working together with vampire hunters was never a good idea. When vampires worked with hunters, they were like signing their own death warrants. Eric didn't know what made Oliver take such a drastic measure. 'He must really hate mainstreaming.' Eric thought.

Eric was aware that if he got caught conspiring with an outlaw working with the hunters to commit treason, not just against his own king, but against the entire vampire population, the punishment would be the True Death. But at the same time, he would have the opportunity to seek revenge against Bill and if he was careful enough, he'd be able to stay clean of all accusations, while still reaping all of the benefits. Eric weighed his options carefully and came to a decision.

* * *

"Tara, how are you feeling? Do you need me to come home?" Sookie asked. She was sitting in Bill's living room. She had wanted to go home earlier, but she got… distracted. And then, Bill asked her to stay for dinner, and so here she was, waiting for him while he took care of some business in his office.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'm feeling much better now. How about you, Sook? Are you ok?" Tara's voice etched with concern for her dear friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sookie tried to sound convincing, but she couldn't fool Tara.

"Sook, did Bill…?" Tara started. She didn't know what was wrong, but if Bill had anything to do with it, Tara was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Sookie cut her off before Tara could even finish her sentence. "Bill didn't do anything, except for taking care of me. So, back off." Sookie said sternly.

"Whoa… Calm down, girl." Tara said defensively, followed by a series of coughs.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't sound okay…" Sookie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, are you coming home at all? You gotta take a look at your back door. You better talk to that man of yours before he destroys every last door in this house." Tara glanced at the now fixed back door. Bill did send a few people last night to fix the door, but despite the men's assurance that it would hold until they could fix it properly, Tara was scared that it would come off if she did as much as open it.

Sookie groaned as she remembered the state of her back door, but last night, she was too distracted to care. "Okay, I'll talk to Bill about it."

"Good. Look, I gotta go. Lafayette called and asked me to drop by his place this evening." Tara told Sookie as she made her way upstairs to get ready.

"Oh, he's back? Where has he been?" Sookie asked curiously. Sookie hoped Lafayette hadn't managed to get himself into a big trouble.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. He better has a good explanation." Tara answered gruffly.

"Go get him." Sookie giggled and Tara huffed in annoyance.

"Bye, Sook… I'll see you soon." Tara hung up as she stepped into the bathroom for a shower.

Sookie put the receiver back to its holder and sighed heavily. She heard a knock and looked up to see a guard standing at the doorway.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but Miss Davis is here and she's looking for you. Should I let her in?" The guard asked politely.

"Yes, please. Thank you." She gave him an awkward smile; she would never get used to this, Sookie thought. The guard bowed and stepped out. A few seconds later, Rachel stepped into the room, wearing a big smile on her face.

Upon seeing Rachel, Sookie's face immediately broke into a smile. She stood up to greet her friend.

"Rachel, good to see you!" They hugged. "What are you doing here? I thought you're were living in New Orleans." Sookie asked after they pulled apart.

"Good to see you too, Sook! Actually, we've moved just outside Bon Temps. I can work remotely; the paper said they'd take care of all the setup. I sure don't mind working in my pajamas! I only have to show up twice a month so why not? Nick has to stay here to help Bill and I don't want to be apart from him, I had enough of that when I was going back and forth from New York." Rachel greeted Sookie enthusiastically.

"I see… Where's he?" Sookie looked around Rachel to look for Nick.

"In the office. Apparently they have some important vampire business to take care of." Rachel said laughingly. "Bill told you about the hunters, didn't he?" Rachel's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Yeah, he did. Did Nick tell you anything about them?" Sookie asked with a frown.

Rachel nodded solemnly. "Yes, but he didn't say much. He just said that we need to be careful and ready for attack. What did Bill tell you?"

"Nothing much. Just that the hunters are dangerous and they might need to fight them… Rachel, I'm so worried. After everything that we've gone through, we're finally together and I can't lose him." Distress was evident in Sookie's voice.

Rachel put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry, Sook. I'm sure Bill can take care of himself. Besides, Nick will be there with him. Between the two of them I'm sure that they'll be able to take care of this." Rachel tried to assure Sookie.

Since they knew that talking about the hunters would only make them even more worried about their men, they steered the conversation away from the hunters and talked about the latest gossip instead. About half an hour later, Bill and Nick were done with their meeting and the four of them headed together toward the dining room.

* * *

Jessica looked at the display window of a jewelry store. She looked closely at the watches displayed there. One gained her attention and Jessica stepped into the shop to inquire about it. It was a Hamilton watch with quartz movement. The case and the bracelet were made from stainless steel with black dial. The salesperson said that it was a limited edition.

Jessica asked about its price and her jaw dropped. It cost more than $700! Jessica bit her lip and thought hard. She did have a fair amount of money in her bank account, but it was way too expensive for a watch. However, the more Jess looked at it, the more she wanted to get it for Jason.

"We can give you a discount if you paid cash, Miss." The salesperson gave Jess a small friendly smile.

"How much is the discount?" Jessica asked.

The salesperson got a calculator and after a while, she looked up and. "The final price is $650."

Jessica groaned inwardly. That wasn't enough of a discount. "I'll think about it. Thank you." Jessica made a beeline for the door; disappointment was clearly written on her face.

Jess was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that someone was watching her every movement.

* * *

"We figured that if we're going to stay here for some time, we need to get our own place. Besides, it's a good investment." Nick explained when Sookie asked where they were going to stay.

"Where is it?" Sookie asked curiously over a mouthful of potato.

"It's not far from here, about a mile or two away. It's a very nice house. I'd like to invite both of you to come and visit us once we're done with the renovation." Rachel extended an invitation.

"Oh, thank you! We'd love to, right Bill?" Sookie turned to Bill with a bright smile on her face, but Bill wasn't paying attention. "Honey?" Sookie nudged him gently.

Bill blinked and gave her a half smile. "Huh? Yes, of course, sweetheart." Bill said absentmindedly. Sookie felt uneasy. It wasn't like him to be so distracted. She could feel tension radiating from him, but as curious as she was, Sookie knew that he wouldn't say anything. Sookie just hoped that he would tell her about whatever it was that was bothering him later when they were alone.

"Which construction company are you using?" Sookie left Bill to his thoughts and turned her attention back to the couple sitting across from her. Sookie was getting tired of the endless negotiation with her current construction company regarding her front porch and she was hoping to get a better deal from other companies, and now, she also had a back door to fix.

"It's called 'Homer Construction'. They specialized in houses and residential construction and renovation. Their base is in Shreveport." Nick said. Sookie nodded thoughtfully.

"I've heard about them. Are they any good?" Sookie asked curiously.

"They're pretty good. We got a good deal and we have nothing to complain about, at least not yet." Rachel said with a grin.

"Okay. I'll give them a call in the morning. Thanks for the info." Sookie smiled at them. After dinner, Rachel helped Sookie with the dishes while the men went back into the office.

At around ten in the evening, Rachel and Nick left to settle down in their new home. Sookie wondered where Nick would stay during the day, but she forgot to ask. As she made her way to Bill's office, Sookie made a mental note to ask them the next time she saw them.

Sookie knocked softly on Bill's office door.

"Come in…" Bill called out. Sookie opened the door and stepped into the office. "Hi sweetheart." Bill smiled at her, which she promptly returned.

"Hi Bill, I just want to tell you I'm gonna go back home." Sookie walked further into the room.

"Alright. Can you give me about five more minutes? I will walk you home." Bill gestured for her to sit on the empty chair across from him and turned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"Sure." Sookie sat down. There was silence in the room. Bill concentrated on his work and Sookie seemed to be in a deep thought.

"A penny for your thought?" Bill suddenly asked breaking the silence and making Sookie jumped a little. She looked up at him and realized that he was watching her.

"I thought you were working…" Sookie blushed under his intense gaze.

"I was, but then I got… distracted." Bill's blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes, you were kind of distracted earlier during dinner." Sookie said and noticed Bill's expression changed. "What happened?" She asked, keeping her tone light

"Vampire business." Bill answered shortly, unwilling to divulge any more information.

"Is it about the hunters?" Sookie asked head on. Bill kept quiet, which only confirmed her suspicion. "Bill, I know that it's none of my business, but I'm worried about you. You don't need to tell me about vampire politics; just tell me this, how much danger are you in?"

For a few seconds, Bill was silent. Finally, he leaned forward and placed his hands on top of his desk. "Sookie, whatever I am telling you tonight, you have to promise me that you are not going to tell anyone else about it. Not Tara, not Sam, nor anyone else. Not even Rachel. This is strictly confidential. Can you promise me that?" Bill asked.

"I promise." Sookie nodded solemnly. She knew if Bill asked this from her, this was really a serious matter.

"We received news earlier about another attack in Texas. At least fifty vampires got killed. It looks like the hunters have advanced to the Southern region and the Authority predicted that they will make their next move here in Louisiana, or Mississippi, or both." Bill recalled what Nick told him earlier. He had also received an email from the Authority regarding this matter.

"You mean, they're gonna attack you next?" Sookie looked at Bill, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Not necessarily, but if Louisiana gets attacked, as the king, I will have no choice but to fight them." Bill said with determination in his voice.

Sookie knew that he was right, that as the king, he must fight for his kingdom, but at the same time, she didn't want him to fight. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to lose him.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Sookie asked. "There must be something that could be done, a precaution or something, anything?"

"Unfortunately, no. These hunters are humans and we cannot harm them. We have taken as many precautions as we can without harming them, but there is nothing else that we can do." Bill sighed heavily. He had thought about it and was wondering if the Authority would come up with some sort of plan. If they didn't do anything, they would be waiting for their True Death, every single one of them. It would only be a matter of time.

"So what? You're just gonna sit here and wait until they attack you?" Sookie unconsciously raised her voice. "Are you even going to fight back?"

"Of course we are going to fight back, but we cannot do anything unless they move against us." Bill tried to explain. He understood that Sookie was just worried about him, but he had had enough in his hands right now, the last thing he needed was a fight with his girlfriend.

"They _have_ made their moves, Bill. It's supposed to be _your_ move now." Sookie was getting more frustrated. Her fear for Bill's safety was driving her mad.

"This is not a game of chess, Sookie. We need to consider a lot of things and we cannot make any rash decision." Bill said tersely. "And I do not need a fight with you right now." He added.

Sookie looked down. She had crossed a line and she knew it. Bill needed her to be there for him, to support him, not being against him. "I'm sorry, Bill. I just…" Sookie murmured softly. Sookie felt her chair being turned sideway and Bill knelt down in front of her.

"Sookie, I truly appreciate your concern, but please understand; things are not that simple." Bill reached out to cup her face in his hands. "I know you are worried, sweetheart, but like I told you before, if I have to fight, I will fight the hardest… for you… for us." Bill said; his voice gentle and full of love and determination.

Sookie bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She apologized one more time.

Bill kissed her softly. "Apology accepted." They smiled at each other and Bill stood up, pulling her with him. "Come, I will walk you home."

Hand in hand, Bill and Sookie made their way past the cemetery that separated their houses. The walk was filled with comfortable silence. When they arrived at Sookie's back door, they inspected the damage to her door. It was back in place, but it did look rather fragile.

"I am sorry about that." Bill said apologetically. "I will arrange for some people to come in the morning and fix it properly. In the mean time, I will place a few guards here to make sure that the house is safe."

"Don't worry about the door. I'll take care of it and there's no need for any guard, Bill." Sookie declined. She felt safe enough here. Besides, Bill was just a cemetery away. If anything happened, she knew he would come and save her; probably destroying another door in the process.

"I insist." Bill's tone left no room for argument. "I was the one who broke the door, so it is my responsibility to fix it." Bill added firmly.

"Alright. You can fix the back door." Sookie finally gave in, mostly because she was too tired to argue with him right now. "Good night, Bill." Sookie stood on tiptoe to kiss him good night.

"Good night, Sookie. Sleep well." Bill smiled at her. Sookie stepped into the house and closed the door carefully behind her. She went upstairs and checked on Tara. Seeing that Tara was already asleep, Sookie went into her room, changed into her PJs, and climbed into bed. Within minutes, she drifted off into deep sleep.

* * *

When Bill got back to his mansion, he immediately ordered a few of his guards to stand guard at Sookie's. He then made a phone call to his personal construction company and asked them to fix her back door in the morning. Bill wondered if he should ask them to fix her front porch as well, but he knew Sookie would be seriously pissed off with him if he did that. Suddenly, an idea popped into Bill's mind.

"Make it sound like a special offer of fixing both her back porch and her front porch at discounted price. But, _do not_ tell her anything about me paying half of the cost. Do you understand?" Bill instructed. He didn't want to be yelled at by Sookie for helping her yet again with her finances.

"Yes, sir. We understand perfectly, your Majesty." Said the person at the other end of the line.

"Good. I want it to be done first thing in the morning. Make sure that everything is fixed properly." Bill demanded.

"Absolutely, sir." The person assured him.

"Thank you. Good night." Bill hung up. He then sent Sookie a text, informing her that there were eight guards patrolling around her house and in the morning, there would be some people coming to her house to fix the back door. Afterwards, Bill went back to his work.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter!" Bill said and a guard opened the door and bowed to him.

"Your Majesty, Sheriff Northman is here and he is requesting an audience." The guard informed Bill.

"Escort him in." Bill granted the request, despite his confusion. Bill wondered why Eric requested an audience with him. But he guessed he would find out soon enough. The guard bowed and left the room to fetch Eric.

A few seconds later, Eric stepped into Bill's office.

"Good evening, Your Highness…" Eric bowed to greet his king.

"Good evening, Sheriff. What brings you here?" Bill nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm here because I have some information about the hunters we've been warned of and I believe that this information will be of great use to you, my Liege."

Bill put aside the paper he'd been reading and looked at Eric with great interest, this was an interesting development. "Go on." Bill listened intently to what his Sheriff had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sook, there are some people here. They said they're here to fix the back door?" Tara poked her head into Sookie's room.

"Ok." Sookie tied her hair into a ponytail before walking downstairs with Tara. She read Bill's text earlier and she was expecting them.

"How could you afford these guys! I know this company. They're one of the best outfits in Louisiana!" Tara was quite surprised when the workers introduced themselves.

"Bill insisted on fixing the back door." Sookie said as a way of explanation.

"Well, it's only fair… After all, he's the one who broke the door." Tara stated matter-of-factly. Sookie just rolled her eyes.

"Good morning. Are you Miss Sookie Stackhouse? My name is Paul. We're from 'Louisiana Construction and Renovation'. Mr. Compton sent us here to fix your backdoor." The man introduced himself and handed Sookie his business card. "If you don't mind, may we take a look at it first?"

Sookie took his card and after a brief glance, she smiled at the man. "Morning. Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Sookie stepped aside to let the man take a look at the door. After a while, he turned to Sookie. "So, how bad is it?" Sookie asked curiously.

"No worries miss. We can fix it in no time. From Mr. Compton's description, we brought along a brand new door just in case, and well, it's the only way to really take care of it. " Paul gave Sookie a big, reassuring smile. The man looked slightly hesitant before asking, "I notice that your front porch is also in need of fixing. Would you like us to work on it as well?"

"Did Mr. Compton ask you to do that too?" Sookie asked suspiciously.

"No, miss. I just saw your front porch and thought… well, since we're here…" Paul trailed off. "Besides, we can give you a substantial discount if you decide to fix both on the same work order."

Sookie was silent as she thought about what he said. "Well…"

"Don't worry about it, miss. You can think about it while we're working on this one." Paul told Sookie pleasantly.

"How much discount can you give?" Sookie asked after a moment.

Paul pretended to think it through. "We'll have to take a look at it to be certain, but the materials and labor would be substantially less, maybe as much as costs of material. It's a service we do for new customers, especially when they recommend us to others!" Paul grinned widely.

Sookie's eyes widened in disbelief and she was suspicious enough to dip quickly into Paul's mind and heard, 'I sure hope she agrees, we could really use the chance at more business in this area, we could really expand our customer base!' Satisfied, Sookie stood there and thought about it.

"Alright, just fix this one first and we'll see about the front porch." Sookie finally said.

"Of course." Paul then asked Sookie to stand aside while he directed his men to start working. An hour later, Sookie's new back door was firmly in place. She and Paul walked around to the front porch and after assessing the damages, Paul told Sookie. "Let's go inside and I'll give you the pricing details, then you can decide if you want to fix it or not."

They went inside and Sookie offered them something to drink, which they accepted gratefully. Sookie and Paul sat at the kitchen table and Paul laid out the pricing.

"Okay, Miss Stackhouse, I'm sorry, but what did you do? Take a backhoe to it?"

Sookie laughed and said, "Actually, yes but it's a long story!"

Paul smiled and wished she would tell him more, but for now it was back to business. "We need to replace the door sill, luckily the outer wall is largely only a cosmetic fix, but obviously the porch floor and rails will have to be replaced. Another really lucky break is that the porch pulled clean away without damaging the foundation, then you have a lot of the materials that could be reused, that would save you a ton of money but if you'd prefer new, we'll gladly estimate that as well."

"How much of a difference would that be?" Sookie was aware that if she were to decide on new, the price would be even higher. Paul reached into his bag and took out a folder. Taking a calculator from his shirt pocket, he quickly filled out first one then another of the detailed estimates before sliding them across the table to Sookie.

Sookie picked up the estimates and read them through, "Will it really be 50% less if you reuse the stuff that's already here?" Sookie was about to read his mind again but stopped herself, none of any of the other contractors made so much as fleeting thought as to using the damaged porch lumber. And this estimate was even less than some she'd gotten!

"Rest assured, miss. We guarantee the quality of our work and the materials that we use and the porch itself was constructed of top grade lumber. That's probably the reason we'll be able to use some of it again if you decide to go that route."

"How long will it take to fix?" Sookie knew that it couldn't be done in mere hours.

"About a about a day or two, I've got two of my guys finishing up a job today; they could be here first thing in the morning." Paul finished his drink and placed the glass back on the table. Sookie bit her lip, contemplating her options. Even with the substantial difference for materials, it was still expensive. But they were going to do set the entire front porch to rights, whilst the other company would only repair the front door.

"Well, I'm all about recycling so yeah, can you start tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, let us just recheck the materials we'll be able to use and take it from there. All I need is your signature right there." Paul said. Sookie nodded and signed. The crew thanked Sookie for her hospitality and after going through the porch debris carefully, Paul and his workers left.

* * *

Sookie arrived at Merlotte's at five for her dinner shift. After putting her purse in the office, Sookie started prepping.

"Hi Lafayette!" Sookie greeted the cook when he stepped into the bar.

"Hey Sook!" Lafayette gave Sookie a small grin. Lafayette made his way to the kitchen, but Sam stopped him. He looked pissed off.

"Lafayette, my office please…" Sam said and walked to his office without waiting for Lafayette. Lafayette glanced at Tara, who was standing behind the bar, before following Sam into his office.

"What's going on? Sam looks pretty upset." Sookie made her way to the bar and asked Tara. "Where has Lafayette been anyway?"

Tara shrugged. "Who knows…? He said he was in New Orleans with his friends. Of course Sam is pissed. Lafayette disappeared and missed work for almost two weeks." Tara said. "Sook, I'm going out with Mae tonight. I don't know what time I'll be home. By the way, is the door fixed?"

"Yeah. Oh! What a good thing you asked, hang on." Sookie reached for her pocket and said, "They ended up having to put in a new one so here," she handed Tara a shiny new key.

"Cool. Alright, see you later." Sookie took the tray filled with bottles of sauce and walked away to continue her prep work.

Sookie didn't know what happened in Sam's office, but fifteen minutes later, Lafayette stepped out from the office and made his way to the kitchen. Arlene arrived five minutes later, apologizing for being late.

At dinner time, customers started flowing into the bar. Sookie and Arlene were so swamped taking orders and delivering food, there was barely time to breathe! At nine, Jessica came in and slid into a booth at the corner. She put some shopping bags in the booth in front of her.

"Hey, Jess! TruBlood?" Sookie approached the redhead cheerfully.

"Hi, Sook. Yes, please…" Jessica greeted Sookie with a bright smile. "Oh, by the way, these are supplies for Jason's party. Can we go to your house later and store it there? If I put them in the house, Jason would find them." Jess gestured to the plastic bags in front of her.

"Of course… But are you sure we're gonna need all of these? We're just having a small party, ya' know." Sookie eyed the pile of plastic bags lying on the booth.

"Well, I'm not sure how much of these we're gonna need, so I bought some extra." Jess looked at Sookie sheepishly.

"Okay, let's go through them later. I'll get you your TruBlood." Sookie turned around to get Jessica's drink. The rest of her shift flew by quickly and by eleven o'clock, Sookie and Jess were on their way to Sookie's house.

When they arrived at Sookie's place, Sookie parked her car at the back and opened the trunk. Jess picked up several bags at once and Sookie got the rest. They made their way to the back door, arms laden with plastic bags.

"Wow, nice door!" Jessica noticed the newly installed door. "What happened to the old one?" She asked curiously.

"Your dad broke it." Sookie shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Really? What happened?" The two girls stepped into the house and closed the door behind them.

"The other night, I was having a bad dream and he came over to check. But since he didn't have any key, he decided to break in," Sookie motioned toward the door, "so he replaced it."

Jessica laughed. "Your knight in shining armor?"

"No, more like my vampire in Armani suits." Sookie rolled her eyes, which only made Jess laugh harder. Sookie joined her.

Half an hour later, both girls were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting excitedly about the upcoming party. They ran through the checklist once again just to be sure that they hadn't missed anything.

When they heard a light knock on the door, Sookie walked over and opened it.

"Hey, Bill…" Sookie greeted Bill and leaned up to kiss him briefly.

"Hello, sweetheart. I see they did have to replace the door." Bill said as he inspected the quality of it. He ran his hand on the surface and shook it slightly to test its strength. He nodded in satisfaction before turning back to Sookie. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Jess.

"Bill!" Jessica reached out to hug her maker and Bill returned her hug.

"Hello, Jess. What are you doing here?" Bill gave Jessica a smile.

"We're discussing Jason's party. Come in…" Sookie told him and she and Jess walked back into the living room with Bill following behind them, closing the door behind him. Sookie and Jess continued their discussion until Jason called fifteen minutes later. Jess excused herself to answer the call.

"Hi Jason." Jessica greeted her boyfriend cheerfully.

"Jess, where are you? I just got home and you're not here."

"I'm with Bill." Jess said. If she told Jason where she was, it would raise his suspicions.

"Oh, do you want me to pick you up?" Jason asked.

"No, it's ok. I'm coming home now." Jess quickly told Jason. She glanced into the living room. Jessica hadn't really lied; she just neglected to specify just where she was with Bill!

"'kay. See ya' later…" Jason hung up. Jess hung up too and then told Bill and Sookie that she should go home now.

"I will get someone to send you home." Bill took his phone out to ask someone to bring a car over. They waited and five minutes later, they heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Jess grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Sookie I still need your help with Jason's present, maybe we can go to the mall tomorrow?" Sookie and Bill stood.

"Sure." Sookie nodded.

"Bye, Bill!" Jess gave Bill a hug and then walked toward the door with Sookie.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" Sookie asked Jess.

"Great! Don't forget to go through that stuff and make sure I didn't miss anything!" Jess gave Sookie a hug before walking toward the waiting car.

Sookie waited until the car drove away before closing the door and locking it. She walked back to the living room and found that Bill was on the phone. Sookie cleaned up the empty TruBlood bottles and her own glass from the coffee table.

Sookie was rinsing the glass when she felt Bill coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her and Sookie turned slightly to respond to his kiss.

"LRC offered to fix my front porch too." Sookie said after they broke their kiss. She turned her body around so that she and Bill were standing facing each other. Bill's arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"That's good. I have used their services to renovate my own house. So you do not need to worry about the quality of their work." Bill tried to kiss her again, but apparently, Sookie wasn't finished.

"They gave me huge discount Bill, a really huge discount." Sookie told him flatly.

Bill had been expecting this and knew he'd need to handle it quite delicately, "Was their estimate reasonable? I know their quality and workmanship are excellent."

Sookie's eyes narrowed slightly, "Bill, why did one of the most prominent builders in Louisiana give me an estimate that in one way was even less than some of the other estimates I got?"

Bill frowned slightly before saying, "Sookie, I have to admit, that seems surprising, did they tell you why they would charge less than others?"

"Well, yeah," Sookie sounded a bit more relaxed; Bill seemed to be a little perplexed too. "Their first estimate was miles out of my league but the one I accepted was more reasonable because of all the lumber they could salvage from the wrecked porch."

Bill looked at her and said, "I know they generated a lot of new business because they were able to advertise they'd been the company that had done my mansion. I think they are still looking to get more work in the northern areas of the State, using recycled materials seems like a good, word-of-mouth business tactic."

This made perfect sense to Sookie, and she relaxed completely. Bill felt it too. Bill knew he had dodged a bullet. If she'd asked him outright if he'd done anything he would have told her the entire truth. She would have been mad as hell, but this way she got what she needed and he had at least some plausible deniability. Bill couldn't help but think like a politician now that he was king. Bill also made a mental note to make sure he used every opportunity to recommend Paul's company every chance he could.

Sookie was silent as she thought about Bill's words. "I guess so… Thanks for recommending them." She finally told him.

"You are welcome. Now, may I please kiss you?" Bill grinned at her, relieved that Sookie didn't suspect his involvement.

Sookie laughed and instead of letting Bill kiss her, she first put her hand in her pocket, then held it out to him. She opened it and it held a new house key. "This one is yours. Next time use it!" He looked at the key and, with a smile on his face, took it from her hand and put it safely inside his pocket. Sookie then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. She smiled at him then she kissed him wholeheartedly.

Just as things were heating up, Bill's phone rang.

* * *

When Bill reached his front door, Nick was already waiting for him. Without words, Bill and Nick walked toward Bill's office. Nick closed the door firmly behind him before turning around to face his king.

"Your Majesty, there has been another attack in Texas. This time, twenty vampires died. The king of Texas is reported to be injured in the battle, although to what extent, nobody knows. He managed to flee and went into hiding." Nick gave Bill the latest report.

Bill sat down heavily on his chair. "Is there any news from the other kingdoms?"

"No, sir." Nick shook his head. In this situation, no news meant good news, or so they hoped.

"Tell all of the sheriffs to be on their guard at all times. Tell them to ready their areas for battle. We do not know where or when these hunters would strike next, but I want all of us to be ready." Bill gave Nick his order.

"Right away, sir." Nick bowed his head and left the office to do what he was ordered to do.

Bill reached for his phone and dialed Nan. She answered on the third ring.

"What do you want, Bill?" Nan snapped at him.

Bill ignored her tone and went straight to the point. "I would like to ask for consent to eliminate the hunters when they enter my kingdom."

For a second or two, Nan was silent; shocked by Bill's bold request. "Absolutely not! They are humans. You killed that witch a few months ago, then we had to clean up that unbelievable fiasco at the Tolerance Rally and now you're asking for permission to kill a whole group of humans? Are you insane?"

"They have killed hundreds of vampires. Do you expect me to just sit back and let them kill my subjects?" Bill tried to stay calm, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"Of course not." Nan said incredulously. "But the hunters are not in your area and thus far, they're not your problem."

"Who are we kidding? Sooner or later, they are going to enter my area." Bill was losing his patience.

"Then wait until they get there." Nan told him dispassionately.

Bill gritted his teeth in annoyance. "We both know it will be far too late! These hunters are dangerous and you are underestimating the threats. Again." Bill paused. "When they enter my area, I will do what is necessary. I will not let them kill my subjects!"

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" Nan asked coldly, daring Bill to oppose her.

"Yes." Bill answered; his tone equally cold.

Nan was silent for a few seconds. "I will discuss your request with the Authority. In the mean time, stay put and do not do anything, unless you want to lose your position." Nan finally said.

"Very well. Good night." Bill hung up. He knew there was no point in arguing. He sat back in his chair and thought about the things that he needed to be prepared for.

* * *

Sookie arrived at Jason's place just before eight; Jessica was out the door before Sookie could stop her car. Jess locked the door behind her and walked toward Sookie's car.

"Hey, Jess!" Sookie unlocked the passenger door and Jessica slid into Sookie's yellow car.

"Hi, Sook! Do you bring the list?" Jess greeted Sookie cheerfully.

"Yup, it's in my bag. Jason's not home yet?" Sookie turned the car away, but she noticed the lack of light in the house.

"No. He'll be home by midnight, he said. He's been taking night shifts lately." Jessica told Sookie. Sookie understood why. Keeping up with vampires was not an easy job. Sookie had been trying to take night shifts too because she would usually slept in until noon, especially after a night with Bill.

They arrived at the mall about half an hour later. After finding a parking spot, the two girls made their way inside. They looked at their list and went to the party supply store to pick up plastic forks, the only thing Jessica had missed. Sookie hadn't found that surprising a lot of vampires forgot humans needed utensils. Once they had bought those, they made their way to the jewelry store to take a look at the watch Jessica was considering for Jason's gift.

"Do you think I should buy it? I mean, it's really nice and all, but it's awfully expensive for a watch." Jessica asked for Sookie's opinion.

Sookie looked at the watch closely. She too, could easily imagine Jason wearing that watch. "I think it will suit him, Jess. You should get it. He's gonna love it!" Sookie gave Jess an encouraging smile. Jess looked at the watch for a few more moments, considering her options.

Fifteen minutes later, they walked out of the jewelry store, a shopping bag in hand.

Sookie and Jess stopped by at the café so that Sookie could get something to drink and Jess wanted to go through their list one more time before heading back home.

"Looks like we've got everything." Jess put down her pen on the table. They couldn't believe that preparing for a small party could be this hard.

"Good. Let's get you home before Jason even realizes that you're gone." Sookie finished her drink and they got ready to leave. They were so caught up in their chatting that they didn't really pay attention to where they were going, until Sookie bumped right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't…" Sookie trailed off when she saw who she ran into. "Hoyt?" Sookie asked in surprise. Hoyt was standing in front of them with a girl beside him. Sookie recognized her as one of the girls that worked at the bookshop.

"Hey, Sook…" Hoyt attempted to give Sookie a small smile. Hoyt did not even glance Jessica's way, acting as if she weren't there at all. Sookie could feel Jessica stiffen beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Hoyt asked Sookie, noticing the shopping bags.

"We're, um… Well, Jason's birthday is coming up, so…" Sookie gave Jess a quick look, but the vampire's attention was elsewhere. "What are you doing here?" Sookie asked Hoyt back, and then cringed inwardly as she realized how stupid that sounded like. 'Of course he's on a date, you dummy!' Sookie thought to herself.

"I'm… ah, this is Lucy." Hoyt gestured to the girl standing beside him. He never looked at Jess. He couldn't. Even though months had passed since their breakup, Hoyt was still not over Jess yet. What had hurt him the most was the fact that Jessica was cheating on him with his best friend. His best friend!

Hoyt was angry at them both. He was angry with Jess for cheating on him and he was angry with Jason because after everything that they went through together, Jason stole his girlfriend! Hoyt was brought back to the moment when he heard Sookie's voice.

"Hi there, Lucy! I'm Sookie. Nice to meet you. You work at the bookshop, right?" Sookie plastered a friendly smile on her face and held out her hand to the girl. "And this is Jessica." Sookie added, ignoring the scathing look Hoyt shot her way. Sookie didn't care, this was the South and break up or not, you introduced people and Hoyt knew his manners were sorely lacking at the moment.

Lucy took Sookie's hand. "Hello. Yes, I've seen you around a few times before at the bookshop. Nice to meet you, Sookie." Lucy smiled pleasantly at her. "Hi Jessica."

"Hi." Jessica was glad vampires didn't shake hands, it would have been beyond awkward. Hell, if she'd had to shake the girl's hand she might have drained her on the spot! "C'mon, Sook, we gotta go." She grabbed Sookie's arm and practically dragged her away.

"Bye, guys…" Sookie managed to throw a smile over her shoulder toward the pair. Lucy managed a small wave while Hoyt just stared at their retreating forms blankly.

Jessica didn't let go of Sookie's arm until they both were standing near Sookie's car at the parking lot. Silently, Sookie unlocked her car door and they got into the car and drove away.

"You okay?" Sookie asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"No." Jessica didn't even try to hide her feelings. "You're right though. He's moved on." Jessica said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We better not jump into conclusion, Jess. Maybe she's just a friend. Remember what happened with Bill and Rachel?" Sookie tried to assure her.

"They were _holding hands_, Sook! Did Bill and Rachel hold hands?" Jessica asked.

"Well, no. But maybe…" Sookie tried to say something else, but Jessica cut her off.

"Exactly!" Jessica huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Sookie knew that anything she said right now would only set Jessica off even further, so she said nothing. The rest of the drive was silent and when Sookie was about to turn into Jason's driveway, Jessica spoke up. "No, take me to Bill's." Jessica said quietly. Sookie looked at Jess. "Or your place, or anywhere else. I don't care. Just not here. Not tonight." Jessica's annoyance had become a sense of loss and she was on the brink of tears.

Silently, Sookie drove past Jason's house and headed straight to her house instead. When they arrived at Sookie's place, they got into the house and Sookie urged Jessica to sit down on the sofa. Sookie got Jessica a bottle of TruBlood and a glass of ice tea for herself. She set their drinks on the coffee table and sat down beside Jess. There was silence in the room.

After a while, Jessica broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Sook. I don't know what came over me. I mean, we're done. I've moved on and he… he's supposed to move on too. But…" She sniffled and reached for the tissue to wipe her blood tears while Sookie rubbed her back soothingly, not saying anything.

"I don't understand, Sook. I'm not supposed to feel this way. I'm not supposed to care!" Jessica's sobs got louder.

"Jess, it's okay to care. After all, you and Hoyt were together for quite a while. You can't expect your feelings to go away in just a few short months." Sookie said gently.

"But I'm the one who left him. I don't love him anymore. So why does it hurt so badly?" Jessica's tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "And I'm with Jason now. Does it mean that I'm cheating on him too?" Jess sounded like a lost child.

"No, Jess. You're not cheating on Jason." Sookie offered Jess another tissue, which she took gratefully. "About Hoyt, well… maybe you just haven't dealt with your feelings yet when it comes to Hoyt."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jessica wiped her tears and turned the tissue red.

"I suppose time will help. Give yourself some time. And recently I found that talking really helps. Don't keep it to yourself, Jess. Talk to someone, someone that you can trust. Talk to Bill, or you can always talk to me, if you want to..." Sookie told her.

Jessica was silent as she contemplated Sookie's words. "Is it ok if I talk to you?"

"Of course it's ok." Sookie looked surprised at her words. "What makes you think it's not ok to talk to me?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know… Hoyt is your friend too and you probably blame me for what happened to him."

"Yes, Hoyt's my friend and you are too, Jessica I don't blame you for what happened. I know I said a few things before, but it was because… well, you know why I said those awful things to you. And I'm sorry for that but you have to give yourself some slack Jess, if it were easy, it would only mean it hadn't mattered in the first place and you know Hoyt mattered." Sookie apologized.

"Thank you, Sook." Jessica gave Sookie a teary smile, which she returned. "Is it ok if I don't talk about it now?"

"You can talk about it whenever you want to, Jess. Anytime you're ready, I'm right here for you." Sookie smiled at her warmly. Just then, Jessica's phone rang. Jess fished it out from her purse and saw that it was Jason.

"Hello…" Jessica answered the call.

"Jess, where are you? Are you at Bill's again?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm… I'm at Sookie's. Jason, I think I'll be staying over here for today." Jessica told Jason quietly. There was silence on the other end.

"Why? Wait a sec, are you crying?" Jason could hear the tears in Jess' voice and he got worried. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Jessica suddenly burst into tears and Sookie immediately took the phone away from her. "Jason, it's me. Jessica is gonna stay with me today. You don't need to worry. She's fine." Sookie assured Jason.

"She's crying, Sook. I'm coming over." Jason told Sookie and grabbed his car keys. Jason didn't understand what happened. All he knew was that Jessica was crying and she probably needed him.

"No! Listen, you coming over here is just gonna make things worse, ok? Just stay there. I promise I'll take a good care of her." Sookie said fiercely. Sookie didn't know how Jason would react if he knew about what happened, but the last thing that Jess needed right now was a confrontation with Jason.

"But…" Jason felt helpless and he hated that feeling.

"Jason, I promise you, she'll be okay. She just needs some time alone. You've got to understand that." Sookie tried to explain to Jason. She knew her brother was worried, but Jessica needed some time to sort things out.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Jason frantically thought about what he could have probably done.

"No, it's not you. It's… girls' problems." Sookie finally said. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay…" Jason said with a hint of resignation in his voice. "Tell her I love her."

"She knows, Jason. Good night." Sookie hung up and put the phone down on the table before putting her arm around Jessica to help calm her down.

"And now I've hurt him too." Jessica said in-between sobs.

"He'll understand, Jess." Sookie assured her. They just sat there, side by side on the sofa, not talking. Sookie just let Jessica cry. She knew that right now, what Jessica needed the most was someone to be there with her. Sookie knew how much another person's presence could mean for her. She had been through this before and she wasn't so lucky back then. She didn't want Jess to go through the same thing.

"Do you mind if I stay here? I could go across to Bill's place." Jessica asked Sookie after she had considerably calmed down.

"You are welcome to stay here for the day. I have a light tight cubby downstairs. It's safe and comfortable enough. But if you want to go to Bill's, that's okay too. I can walk with you there." Sookie said kindly.

"I'll just stay here then." Jessica said softly. "Is Bill coming over?"

"No, he said he had some very pressing matters to take care of." Sookie remembered Bill's text earlier, telling her that he'd be very busy with meetings tonight.

"Don't tell him anything, 'kay? I don't want him to know yet…" Jessica asked with a small voice.

Sookie nodded. "I won't say anything." Sookie promised Jessica. Jessica nodded her thanks and took a gulp of her TruBlood.

They stayed up all night to watch TV. When Tara got home, she was quite surprised to see Jess there. But she didn't say anything other than good night and went upstairs to her room. At dawn, Sookie helped Jessica to settle into the cubby before going upstairs and getting ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sookie pulled up in Jason's driveway. She turned off the engine and turned to look at the passenger seat.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Sookie asked Jessica.

The vampire bit her lip nervously. "I don't know… Should I?" Jessica wasn't sure how Jason would react.

"Yes, you should… Sooner or later, he's gonna find out and it's better for you, both of you, if he hears it from you, instead of others. Trust me…" Sookie patted Jess' hand comfortingly. Jessica looked straight ahead. Part of her wanted to go in there and tell Jason, but another part, a bigger part, wanted to ask Sookie to take her back to her place instead.

"Would you come with me?" Jess asked nervously.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. This is between you and Jason and I shouldn't get in the middle of it." Sookie told the redhead. Jessica nodded and stepped out of the car. "You can do it, Jess. Call me later, ok?" Sookie smiled encouragingly. Jess just nodded and then walked toward the house. Sookie waited until Jess was inside before driving away.

"Jess? What happened? Are you alright?" The moment Jessica stepped into the house; she was greeted by a very anxious Jason.

"I'm fine, Jason. I… we need to talk." Jessica avoided Jason's eyes. Without waiting for him, Jessica made her way into the living room and sat down on the armchair.

Jason followed her into the living room and sat down on the sofa, facing her. "C'mon, Jess… What is it? Are you hurt or something?" Jason asked worriedly.

"No, I've told you, I'm fine. It's just… I, well, we, I mean Sookie and I, we went to the mall yesterday and we… we met Hoyt." Jessica told Jason nervously.

"Hoyt?" Jason cocked his head sideway.

"Yeah…" Jessica nodded.

"Well, it's a small town. Everyone always bumpin' into somebody." Jason said casually. He didn't understand why Jessica was making such a big deal out of this. He ran into some of his ex-girlfriends every now and then, but he wasn't making any big fuss about it. Although, some of them did.

"There was a girl with him and…" Jessica took an unnecessary breath, "I… I don't like seeing them together. I guess… I guess it made me, like… jealous." Jessica finally said.

There was a silence in the room. Jessica looked down and Jason just looked at her, considering her words carefully.

"You're jealous of Hoyt's new girl." Jason said quietly. Jessica just nodded silently. "You still love him, don't you?"

"No!" Jessica said quickly, too quickly. "Yes, maybe, I don't know! I mean…" Jessica tried to explain, but Jason held up his hand to stop her.

"Jess, if you're still in love him, why'd ya' leave him?"

"I don't know… I don't even know if I still love him. I thought I didn't, but seeing him with that girl, I, well, I… I don't know, Jason…" Jessica buried her face in her hands.

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. He was frustrated, a little pissed and to be perfectly honest, a little hurt, and when he felt like this he didn't always think before he spoke, "Well, are ya' gonna leave me too now?"

"No!" Jess said forcefully. "But if… if you want me to go… I… I understand." Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to go, Jess. But until you know your own feelings, I think maybe you should be able to decide without the pressure of me with ya' every second of the day and night, besides, maybe ya' need to know what's inside ya' an all." For the first time in a very long time, Jason understood what some of the women he'd left in his dust must of felt like and he didn't like it one bit.

"I understand." Jessica wiped her tears and stood up. "I'm sorry, Jason… I don't mean to hurt you."

Jason said nothing. Jessica walked out from the room and left the house, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving Jason sitting there in the middle of the living room. As he sat there, the indignation started to blossom within him.

* * *

When Sookie arrived home, she found Bill waiting for her, sitting by himself in one of the chairs on her newly fixed front porch. Sookie parked her car in the driveway and turned the engine off. In a flash, Bill was standing by her car and opening the car door for her.

"Good evening, Mr. Compton." Sookie greeted him cheerfully and accepted his proffered hand and Bill help her out of the car.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse." Bill bent down to kiss her cheek gently. "I see your front porch is back." He made a sweeping gesture towards the front porch.

"Yes, they finished it earlier this afternoon. Come in… How long have you been sitting there? Why didn't you call me?" Sookie took his hand and together, they made their way to the front door. Sookie unlocked it and they stepped into the house.

"I just got here." Bill closed the door behind him and they made their way to the kitchen. Sookie put her purse on the table and took out a bunch of keys out of her purse.

"Here… This is the key to the front door. It's yours." Sookie took one key out and handed it to Bill.

"Thank you." Bill pulled out his own key ring and added Sookie's before depositing them back into his pocket.

"What brought you here? Aren't you supposed to work tonight?" Sookie took out a bottle of TruBlood from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

"I am, but I miss you." Bill smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Sookie sighed and buried her face in his shirt. "I miss you too…" Sookie wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like that, until the microwave dinged. They pulled apart from each other and Bill took his TruBlood out of the microwave, shook it and took a gulp. Sookie got a glass of iced tea from the fridge and they made their way to the living room.

"Sookie, there is something that I need to tell you." Bill motioned for her to sit down on the sofa and then he sat down beside her.

Sookie looked at him curiously. Upon seeing the hesitation on his face, Sookie got worried. "Bill, what is it?"

"I need to go to New Orleans for some business." Bill told her. He didn't want to go, but he had no choice.

"Oh… Okay. How long are you going to stay there?" Sookie asked.

"I am not sure yet. Maybe a week… or more." Bill reached to take her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sookie looked thoughtful.

"When are you leaving?" Sookie asked quietly, latching her fingers with his.

"Tomorrow evening." Bill said. Sookie kept quiet, and from experience, Bill knew it wasn't a good thing. "Sookie, I know this is quite sudden, but I have no other choice. I will try to come back home as soon as I can." Bill explained.

"It's about the hunter thing, isn't it?" Sookie gripped his hand tighter. Sookie wasn't happy about this turn of event. They hadn't seen each other for the past few days and now he was telling her that he was leaving and they wouldn't see each other for at least another week or so. No, she definitely wasn't happy about it.

"Yes." Bill said shortly. There was no point of explaining it in detail. It would only make her worry if she knew that the hunters were closer than they thought. Another reason Bill had to go to New Orleans was because there were more vampires there, which meant there would be better security for him as King.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sookie. "Are you going there to fight?" Sookie asked him wide eyed. That thought alone was enough to scare her half to death!

"No… Sweetheart, relax. I am going there for some meetings with my sheriffs and other… vampires." Bill assured her. "Besides, Nick and the security team are going with me. You have nothing to worry about."

Sookie nodded. "Alright… But you still have to be careful, okay? Promise me."

"I promise." Bill leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips. Sookie put her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you." Sookie murmured against his lips after they broke their kiss.

"I'm going to miss you too." Bill captured her lips with his one more time. His hands rested lightly on her waist. Sookie scooted closer to Bill and, without breaking their kiss, climbed on top of his lap to straddle him. Bill's hands wandered all over her back and pulled her closer. His fingers grasped the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it aside.

Sookie started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders. Bill shifted to shrug it off. Sookie ran her hands all over his chest and kissed him deeply. Her tongue found his fangs and she ran her tongue over them. They broke their kiss and Sookie rested her forehead on his. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"My Sookie…" Bill whispered softly. He trailed kisses down her jaws and throat and Sookie tilted her head back to give him a better access. Bill grazed her throat with his fangs, careful not to break the skin. The sensation made Sookie shiver all over.

"Bill, I need you, now." Sookie said breathlessly. They quickly got rid of the rest of their clothing and Sookie moved back to straddle him. She lowered herself on to him and they both moaned in unison as their bodies were joined together. Sookie started to move and Bill placed his hands on her waist to help her set a pace. Soon, they were moving in synchronized rhythm.

Sookie lowered her head to kiss him passionately and he returned her kiss with equal intensity. When they were both close, Sookie threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. "Bill, please…" Sookie panted.

Bill kissed her throat before sinking his fangs through her skin and started drinking. Sookie's orgasm hit her full force and she screamed his name. Bill thrust harder into her and a couple of seconds later, he found his release.

Bill leaned his head back on the sofa as Sookie fell on top of him. He tightened his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm definitely gonna miss this…" Sookie said lazily as she nuzzled his chest.

"I am too, sweetheart…" Bill planted a kiss on her temple. He brought his hand to his mouth to pierce his finger. He wanted to heal the puncture wounds on her throat, but Sookie caught his wrist.

"No. Leave it there." Sookie said. Bill looked down at her in confusion.

"But…" What bothered him most was the potential risk to Sookie. He didn't want her to be a target of any sort. "Sweetheart, you have made me very happy asking me that, and I love you for it, but… and please don't get mad, but I don't want my bite marking you as 'mine', for the lack of a better term, put you in any potential danger from the repulsive, ignorant rednecks and their messages of hate! Can you understand, my love? I am going to be in New Orleans and…"

Sookie shushed him with a finger placed against his lips and just looked lovingly into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Understand this Bill Compton… I'm all for letting 'em see and if they don't like it, that's their damn problem!" She then ran her fingers down the side of his face before kissing his mouth chastely. "Okay, you can heal this one, but I'll let do it on one condition."

Bill was surprised, but nonetheless, he was happy with her declaration. "And what would that be?" Bill hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"You bite me somewhere that only I can see and that'll satisfy me, deal?"

"Deal, now…" He smiled at her. Sookie snuggled closer into him. "Where exactly do you think we should leave that little love bite, my darling?" They spent the next forty-five minutes, with Bill's hands and mouth delighting every inch of her tender and responsive body until both reached climax yet again, in the search for the perfect bite location!

Afterword, once her breathing had returned to normal she said softly, "What time do you have to go?" She was hoping that he could stay with her all night long, but knew that it was impossible.

"Not for another two hours. There is some preparation to be made before I leave tomorrow." Bill planted a kiss on her hair.

"Good…" Sookie nodded happily. They stayed there on the sofa, intertwined until Bill suddenly went on alert.

"It's Jessica!" Bill said tensely, "Something's wrong." Sookie quickly disentangled herself from him and reached for her discarded clothes. "You two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately. I daresay it may be of help." Bill commented as he reached for his own clothes and quickly got dressed.

No sooner than both of them getting dressed, the doorbell rang. Sookie walked toward the front door and opened it. She was surprised by what she saw. "Oh my stars! What happened to you?" Sookie exclaimed in alarm upon seeing the state that Jess in. The vampire was drenched and Sookie could see some leaves stuck on her hair and clothes and her cheek was stained by tears of blood. She looked a mess!

Bill came up behind Sookie and he frowned upon seeing his child. "Jessica, what has happened? Are you injured?"

"I… Sook, I…" Jess was trying hard to keep her tears at bay, but her voice was breaking. Wordlessly, Sookie took her arm and guided her inside.

"Jessica, tell me what happened!" Bill demanded once they were inside. But Jessica refused to say anything. She just stood there, dripping wet, with bloody tears streaming down her cheeks silently. Sookie thought Jess looked so lost and heartbroken that she had a pretty good idea about what had happened between the redhead and Jason.

"Not now, Bill. Could you get some towels from the bathroom, please?" Sookie needed to get Jess to calm down for a bit and Bill's questions weren't helping. Bill narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two before leaving to get what Sookie asked for. He came back a few seconds later, carrying some towels in his arms.

Sookie laid one big towel on the sofa before urging Jess to sit down. Once the vampire sat, Sookie grabbed another towel and wrapped it around Jess' shoulders. She knew that vampires didn't feel cold, but it was a comforting gesture. Bill sat down on the armchair and watched as Sookie fussed over Jess.

"I'll get you some TruBlood, okay?" Sookie told Jess. Jess just nodded silently. "You want another one?" Sookie turned to Bill. He shook his head, no. He had drunk from Sookie earlier and he still could taste her in his mouth. He didn't want to spoil the taste with TruBlood. Sookie shot him a warning look before making her way to the kitchen.

When Sookie came back a few seconds later, Jess had considerably calmed down and she was wiping her tears with a tissue. Sookie handed Jess the warmed bottle of TruBlood and took her seat beside her. "Jess…" Sookie started softly.

Jessica sniffled. She was aware that Bill was there, watching them, but right now, she couldn't care less. "I… I've lost him, Sook… I've lost him…" Jess started sobbing all over again. Sookie put her arm around Jess' shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly. Sookie looked over at Bill and saw that he was very curious, but he held back.

"What happened? Don't worry, he's not gonna let you go Jess! You mean too much to him!" Sookie said softly.

"I told him about what happened and he… he was hurt. He thinks I'm gonna leave him too and… he said I should sort out my feelings, but I don't think he's gonna take me back." Jess said all this is a rush.

"What is going on here?" Bill asked. Sookie glared at her boyfriend, but he refused to back down. If anything happened to his child, he had the right to know. Sookie glanced briefly at Jess and at her slight nod, Sookie turned back to face Bill.

"When we went to the mall yesterday, we bumped into Hoyt. He was… with another girl." Sookie told Bill. Bill nodded his understanding of the implication of those words.

"What exactly did you tell Jason? I am assuming we are talking about Jason here, am I right?" Bill asked in softer tone. Sookie nodded. Jessica told them about her conversation with Jason.

"I've hurt Hoyt because of Jason, and I've hurt Jason because of Hoyt. And now, I've probably lost both…" Jessica let out a bitter laugh.

"What are you going to do now?" Bill asked after Jess had finished her story.

"I don't know. Maybe Jason is right, maybe we do need some time apart until I can get my head on straight. I guess I'll just have to find a place to stay." Jessica said sadly. As much as she hated it, she knew that Jason was right. They needed to make some heartfelt decisions and they couldn't do that being in the same house at the same time.

"You can stay here with me, if you want to." Sookie offered.

Bill nodded his head in agreement. "Sookie is right. If you want to, you can stay here with her. That way, you do not need to stay all by yourself at my house and you two can keep each other company when I am away."

Jessica looked at Bill in surprise. "You're going somewhere?"

"Yes. I am going to New Orleans for a few days." Bill told her. "Now, can you tell us what happened to you on your way here?" Bill motioned at Jess' state.

"After I left Jason's place, I was upset and running through the woods. I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell into the lake." Jessica said somewhat sheepishly. Sookie blinked and Bill cocked his head sideways, doing his level best to keep from looking at Jess in amusement. He wasn't sure she could handle that just now.

"You do know that there are gators in that lake, right?" Sookie asked. It didn't look like Jess was hurt though.

"Yes, but I got out before they got me." Jessica looked down at herself and realized the state she was in. "Oh my god, Sook I'm so sorry! I got your sofa and your floor all wet!" Jessica exclaimed apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I need to do some cleaning anyway. Why don't you go take a shower? I'll get you something to wear." Sookie stood up and instead of going up to her bedroom; she took stuff from the stack of freshly laundered clothes she hadn't carried upstairs yet. She handed the clothes to Jess and the young vampire made her way to the guest bathroom.

"You two have gotten quite close." Bill observed, looking at Sookie fondly. He held out his hand and Sookie took it. Bill pulled her down on top of his lap and put his arms around her waist. "It is your brother that she is having a problem with, I'm surprised…" Bill trailed off.

"What? You thought that I'd be mad at her for having problem with Jason?" Sookie looked down at him. Bill nodded slowly. Sookie rolled her eyes slightly. "I've learned a long time ago not to interfere with Jason's love life. Jessica is my friend and I'm here for her. I've been in a similar situation before," Sookie gave Bill a pointed look. "And I know how it feels. I don't want her to go through the same thing."

Bill didn't say anything, but he kissed her thoroughly. Sookie's hand found its way into Bill's hair. They were caught up in their kiss; they didn't realize that the front door was being opened.

"Geez… get a room, you two." Tara's voice came from the doorway. Sookie looked back at her and grinned widely.

"Hi Tara!" Sookie greeted Tara cheerfully, still perched on Bill's lap.

"Good evening, Tara." Bill greeted Tara from his place.

"Hi" Tara acknowledged Bill's greeting. "Sook, Sam asked if you could swap with Arlene for lunch shift tomorrow. Lisa got sick and Arlene doesn't want to leave her all by herself."

"Sure thing. I'll text him to let him know." Sookie said, but she didn't make any effort to move from her place. "Oh, and Jessica will be staying with us for a while. That's okay, right?" Sookie suddenly realized she hadn't asked Tara about this.

"Yeah, that's okay." Tara just shrugged her shoulders. Tara yawned and she bid the couple good night before making her way upstairs to her room.

"Oh, god! If Tara had come home before Jess got here…" Sookie trailed off, suddenly remembered that earlier, she and Bill were lazing around in the living room, naked. Sookie groaned and buried her face in Bill's shirt. "We're pretty lucky that Jess got here first…"

Bill laughed.

* * *

After she had finished her lunch shift, Sookie stopped by Jason's place. She rang the bell and a few seconds later, the door was opened by a scruffy looking Jason.

"Hi, Jason!" Sookie greeted him with a bright smile on her face. "You look awful." Sookie's smile fell.

"Hey, and thanks a lot Sook. Come on in…" he said slightly sarcastically, Jason stepped aside to make way for Sookie.

"Sorry. Have you been drinking?" Sookie knitted her eyebrows as she could smell alcohol on Jason.

"Just a bit… What brought you here? How'd you know I'm not at work anyway?" Jason took the empty beer bottles from the table and walked into the kitchen; Sookie followed him close behind.

"Andy was in the bar and he was complainin' about you not coming to work today." Sookie paused. "I'm here to get some clothes for Jess." She continued hesitantly.

Jason froze momentarily. "So you know…" He said flatly, his voice devoid of any emotion. "I suppose Bill knows too?"

"Yes… Jess told us about what happened last night." Sookie said tentatively, hoping that Jason wouldn't get mad.

"So, is she staying with Bill now?" Jason disposed of the empty bottles into the recycling bin, refusing to look at Sookie.

"No. She's staying with me. Jason, are you alright?" Sookie asked gently.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm good." Jason said, feigning nonchalance. But Sookie saw through it.

"I know you love Jess and believe it or not, she loves you too…" Sookie couldn't finish her sentence because Jason suddenly whirled around to face her; his face was a mask of anger and frustration.

"Does she? Or does she love him? What am I to her, Sook? Am I nothing but a rebound guy? I've lost my best friend because of her and now she's telling me that she still has feelings for him! What do you expect me to feel?" Jason was yelling and Sookie took an involuntary step back. She had never seen Jason like this before. He was hurt and angry.

"Jason…" Sookie tried to calm him down, but Jason was having none of it. He refused to listen to her and he stalked out of the kitchen, into the bedroom. Sookie followed, trying desperately to understand Jason's perspective but she wasn't going to last much longer. Jason started by pulling a suitcase out of the closet and launching it onto the bed. He then started grabbing Jessica's clothes rolling them into balls and firing them on top of the bed and Sookie had had enough.

"Jason! Stop being such an ass!" she said vehemently, which surprised and froze her slightly drunken brother in his tracks. She felt sorry for him and knew instantly that for him to calm, he needed to hear gentle logic because he was more hurt than angry. "Give her the chance to work this out Jason; she's never dealt with anything like this before! You've got way more experience than she does… so try to let her figure things out, please?"

"Yeah, we'll see, but if she leaves me…!" Jason couldn't finish his thought, he stormed out of the bedroom, Sookie heard him grab a beer from the refrigerator and stalk out of the house, slamming the door behind him. She felt bad for Jess and Jason both, if for no other reason than knowing what it was like to question the one you love's feelings for you!

Knowing it would be a while before Jason would calm down, Sookie shook out Jess's clothes, shaking out the wrinkles Jason had caused by rolling the garments into balls, then folding them and putting them in the suitcase. She left clothes there for both their sakes, hoping it would help things along. If Jess left clothes, and Jason didn't send everything… it showed a final decision was yet to be made. Sookie just hoped it would work.

Sookie also took some of Jess's toiletries before walking outside to her car. She loaded the suitcase into her car trunk and drove away. When she arrived home, Sookie put Jess' suitcase in the hall and made her way upstairs. A few minutes later, freshly showered, Sookie made her way down to the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

Shortly after dark, Sookie heard the door to the cubby open and Jess emerged from the cubby. "Hey, Jess! Sleep well?" Sookie asked, although looking at Jessica's expression, she could have guessed the answer.

"Hi, Sook. No, not really." Jessica spent most of the day wide awake, thinking about her situation. She tried to examine and compare her feelings toward both men. But still, she wasn't anywhere near a decision. She knew in her heart that she loved Jason. What she couldn't understand was why it hurt so much to see Hoyt with another girl.

"I've picked up some of your clothes for you. They're in the hallway." Sookie informed her. Sookie walked over and took Jess's hands and said gently, "You're probably gonna get the bleeds from not sleeping, so you might want to drink some extra TruBlood or, uh… go out, maybe?"

"Thanks, Sook. Mind if I take a shower first?" Jess gave her a wary smile. Jessica knew that hadn't been an easy thing for Sookie to say.

"Not at all, go ahead. I'll heat a bottle of TruBlood for you." Sookie gave Jess an assuring smile.

Jess walked out to the hallway to retrieve her bag. "By the way, do you know what time Bill will be leaving?" Jessica asked from the hallway.

"He said his flight is at seven. Why? Do you need something?" Sookie put some salt into the soup and stirred it.

"No, I'm just wondering." Jessica answered. "I'm gonna take my shower now." She announced.

"Okay." Sookie didn't even have to shout, but she knew Jess could hear her perfectly. She heard the bathroom door close and Sookie went back to concentrating on her soup. She had a feeling the next few days were going to be rough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jessica and Sookie were sitting together in the living room. The television was on, but neither girl seemed to pay any attention to it. Jessica stared blankly at the screen and Sookie was folding the laundry.

"Hey, Sook…" Jess started. Sookie looked at Jessica questioningly. "What about Jason's surprise party?" Jessica wondered.

Sookie was silent as she thought about Jess' question. With all that was happening between Jason and Jessica, Sookie didn't think a party was a good idea at the moment. "Well, I suppose we'll have to cancel it." Sookie finally said remorsefully.

"But we've bought all those supplies… What are we gonna do with those?" Jessica asked. She certainly didn't want to cancel the party, but she also couldn't imagine having a party right now, with her and Jason on the outs? No, a party was not a good idea.

"We can still keep some of the things, like the balloons, the utensils and things like that. Lucky for us we haven't bought much food…" Sookie trailed off upon noticing that Jess' feature stiffened. "What is it?" Sookie asked with a slight hint of alarm in her voice.

"I think I heard something outside." Jess said in low voice; her eyes darted toward the door. "Stay here." Jessica stood up and made her way to the front door.

Despite Jess' warning, Sookie followed her out to the hallway and watched as Jess reached the front door and, after signalling to Sookie to stay inside, Jess slipped outside with ease that only vampires could afford. Sookie immediately went to the door and peeked through the screen door.

Sookie watched as Jess vamped out to attack the two men who were walking past the front porch, but she immediately held back when she realized that the men were part of Bill's security team.

Sookie opened the door and stepped outside. "Beau? What are you doing here?" Sookie recognized one of the guards.

"Good evening, Sookie." Beau nodded at Sookie and then at Jess, "Jessica. Sorry for disturbing you. We're just doing some safety and security patrol checks." Beau explained. His partner nodded in agreement.

"Safety and security checks?" Sookie asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes. While His Majesty is away, we need to do routine perimeter and security patrolling of the grounds, the King also wanted us to cover your grounds, as well ma'am, just to make sure that everything is okay." Beau flashed them a reassuring smile. Sookie and Jessica looked at each other.

"Why don't you ladies go back inside? We're almost done anyway. Sorry for bothering you. Good evening." Beau said.

The girls said good night to the men and once inside Sookie asked, "Did Bill tell you about the security patrols?" Sookie asked Jess. Jessica answered her question with a simple shake of her head, no. "I can't believe he did that without telling us!" Sookie frowned in annoyance.

As if on cue, Sookie heard her phone ring from its place on the coffee table, where Sookie had left it earlier. Sookie picked it up and saw Bill's name on the caller display.

"Hello." Sookie answered the phone.

"Hello, sweetheart." Bill's warm, velvet smooth voice could be heard from the other end. "I just want to let you know that I have just arrived at New Orleans."

"Okay." Sookie answered shortly.

Bill could hear the annoyance in her voice, as well as through their bond. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. With the security guards patrolling outside my house, what could possibly go wrong?" Sookie said; sarcasm lacing her voice. She could hear Bill sigh heavily.

"Sookie, it is in the best interest of the two of you." Bill told her patiently. "I am here in New Orleans and if anything happens to you or Jessica…" Bill tried to explain further, but Sookie cut him off.

"Yeah, you're worried about us, I get it. But why didn't you tell us anything about it? I think we have the right to know if we're being watched." Sookie retorted sharply.

There was silence at the other end. "I apologize for not telling you beforehand about the… arrangement." Bill finally said. He was not in the mood to argue right now.

"Alright… Apology accepted." Sookie sighed heavily. "Bill, I'm not mad, okay, not really. It's just… I need to know if you're doing something like this. We talked about this very thing and we promised there wouldn't be secrets like this between us anymore, remember? By not telling me this, you broke your promise. And Jess almost attacked Beau earlier." Sookie tried to explain to Bill.

"I understand and I am sorry for not telling you this. It did not occur to me that it would upset you. I was acting only in your and my daughter's best interest whilst I am away, okay?" Bill apologized one more time. "Darling, I have to go now."

"Okay… Good night." Sookie paused, and before he hung up on her, she quickly added, "I love you."

Bill couldn't help but smile a little upon hearing those words. "I love you too, Sookie. Please be careful, both of you. Good night." He told her before hanging up.

Sookie closed her eyes and sighed. This was getting more and more difficult. She just hoped that after all of this craziness had calmed down, she and Bill would have some time to just relax for a while.

Sookie stood at Jason's front door with a big paper bag in her hand. She put the bag down and rang the bell. A few seconds later, Jason opened the door and Sookie immediately reached out to give her brother a big hug.

"Happy birthday, Jason!" Sookie greeted him with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, Sook…" Jason returned the hug and squeezed Sookie lightly.

"I have cake. I baked it myself. It surely can't compare to Gran's, but I hope you'll like it." Sookie gestured to the paper bag.

"Thanks, sis. Come on in…" Jason took the paper bag and invited her in. They made their way to the kitchen and Jason retrieved a knife to cut the cake. Sookie put the candles on it, lit it and told him to make a wish. He did and then he cut them both a good sized slice.

"So, do you have any plans for your special day?" Sookie asked cheerfully, chewing on her cake.

Jason shrugged. "Nothing… Andy gave me the day off. My birthday present, he said. But I have nothing to do, so I'll just stay at home and watch some movie, I guess." Jason gave Sookie a sad smile.

"Cheer up, Jason. It's your birthday. Here, I've got something for you." Sookie reached into her purse. "Happy birthday." Sookie held out a wrapped flat small box to Jason.

"Thanks, sis…" Jason took the box from Sookie. "Can I open it now?" He asked, gesturing to the box. Sookie nodded, a smile plastered on her face. Jason tore open the wrapping paper and when he opened the box, he found a brown leather wallet.

"I thought you might need one. You haven't changed your wallet for a few years." Sookie gave Jason a smile. Jason took out the wallet from its box and looked at it.

"Thanks, sis!" Jason thanked her with a big smile on his face. He hugged her and went to get his old wallet, leaving Sookie alone in the dining room.

Sookie thought about the other box in her purse. Jessica had asked her to pass it to Jason and Sookie was trying to figure out the best way to do it.

Jason came back a few seconds later and started to transfer his stuff from the old wallet to the new one. Sookie watched him and debated with herself before just biting the bullet and doing what she'd promised Jessica she'd do.

"Um, Jason, there's something else…" Sookie said tentatively. Jason looked up at her curiously. "Well, um… Jess asked me to give you this." Sookie finally said, holding out the box to him. Jason's smile disappeared instantly as he stared blankly at the box.

"Now Jason, I know that you two aren't on the best terms right now, but she had big plans for you Jason and she got this for you weeks ago. The least that you can do is to appreciate her gesture." Sookie told Jason firmly, thrusting the box at him; silently encouraging him to take it.

Jason slowly took the box from Sookie's hand and looked at the box closely. He placed the box on the table and started to tear open the wrapping. Inside, he found a leather box and when he opened the lid, his eyes widened slightly; a magnificent and expensive watch sat snugly inside the velvet cushions.

"Jess thought it would suit you and I agree with her." Sookie said softly. Jason looked up at his sister and found her watching him with a gentle smile on her face. Jason carefully took the watch from its place and looked at it closely. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I… I don't think I should accept this. I mean, we're… we're not…" Jason couldn't bring himself to say that he and Jess were not together anymore. Sookie placed her hand in top of his arm.

"Jason, how do you really feel about Jessica?" As Jason opened his mouth to answer, Sookie held up her hand. "Before you answer, please think about it carefully."

Jason closed his mouth and was silent as he thought about his answer. "I don't know. I mean, now that I know that she still have some feelings for Hoyt. It's not just about me and her. It's about Hoyt too." For the first time in his life, Jason was confused by his own feelings. This feeling was new for him and he seemed lost.

"Let's not think about Hoyt. What I want to know is how do _you_ feel?" Sookie looked at Jason intently. She had never seen her brother like this before.

"I love her. Or at least, I think I do." Jason ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It's the damned blood bond, Sook. It's messing up with my mind."

'Yup, that sounds familiar.' Sookie thought. "I know how you feel. Believe me, I do." Sookie paused as she seemed to gather her thoughts. Sookie hesitated briefly before continuing, "I've talked to Jess and she loves you, Jason. That much I could tell, but give yourselves some time to sort things out, and think things through. For now, that's the best thing you can do. Don't rush your decision, Jason."

Jason just nodded absently.

"I've got to go now." Sookie stood and gathered her things. "I'll see you soon." She gave Jason a hug and left.

"I guess that's the best we can do right now." Jessica said sadly. Sookie and Jess were sitting in the kitchen. Jessica was nursing a warm bottle of TruBlood, while Sookie was enjoying her Caesar salad.

Sookie had told Jessica about her visit to Jason's earlier and to her surprise, the young vampire took it in stride. "I suppose so." Sookie said slowly.

Jessica took an unnecessary breath. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Not now…" She paused. "How's Bill?" Jessica asked.

Sookie was silent. After their little argument over the phone three days ago, they hadn't talked to each other. "We haven't talked to each other after he arrived at New Orleans." Sookie said.

"Are you guys, you know," Jessica gestured vaguely, "…okay?"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Sookie sounded uncertain. Even after their talk that day, Sookie still couldn't believe that he didn't tell her, or Jess, about the security guards. With the threat of the hunters looming over them, she couldn't believe that he didn't bother to tell her about something this important. It made Sookie wonder what else he wasn't telling her and why he didn't tell her. Did he not trust her enough? Or did he think that he could make the decisions for her? Whatever the reason, Sookie definitely wasn't happy with him right now. The whole thing had put her on edge because she couldn't decide if she was reacting because of past hurts or because she felt scared that he felt it necessary for them to have protection.

"…hello? Sook? You there?" Jessica's voice brought Sookie back to the moment.

Sookie blinked and realized that Jess must have said something to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked, why don't you call Bill and talk to him?" Jessica repeated her question.

"Uh, no. I guess he's busy. You know, with the hunter thing… I don't want to disturb him." Sookie gave Jess what she hoped was a reassuring smile. But Jessica didn't buy it. She opened her mouth to say something, but then they heard something outside.

"What's that?" Sookie asked; her head turned toward the door.

"It's probably the guards." Jess said. But then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She frowned a little and looked at Sookie over her shoulder. "They must be new, I don't recognize their scents. Maybe they just want to check if everything is ok." Jessica said and before Sookie could respond, Jessica was already on her way to the front door.

"Jess…" Sookie tried to call her and followed her out. Somehow, she had an uneasy feeling about this and before she could tell Jess to wait, she'd already opened the door.

Jessica found two burly men standing at the front porch. "Can I help you?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Yes, our car broke down and we've been trying to make a call, but we couldn't find any reception. May we borrow the phone to call for a tow truck?" One of the men asked politely.

Just then Sookie shouted, "No!" Jessica turned around in confusion to look at Sookie, when the man produce a silver chain and wrapped it around Jessica's neck. Jessica screamed in shock and pain and sank to her knees,

"Jessica!" In her panic, Sookie rushed to help and the other man grabbed her and placed a cloth over her nose. Sookie could smell the strong odor of something that her brain couldn't identify because she started to feel very sleepy.

The last thing she heard was Jessica's scream and she felt that she was being picked up and carried away. And then, everything went black.

Bill's head snapped up sharply when he felt intense wave of pain and panic. It took him a split second to realize that he felt it through his bonds to both Sookie and Jessica. Immediately, Bill knew they were in trouble. Bill took out his phone and dialled their numbers, but nobody answered, and it chilled him to the bone. He called Dave, the Security Protocol Coordinator. He was in charge of all the security, whether Bill was in residence or while he was away.

"Your Majesty…" Dave answered the phone on the first ring.

"What happened?" Bill asked, not bothering with any formalities.

"I'm sorry…?" Dave sounded confused.

"Sookie and Jessica! What's happened to them?" Bill asked impatiently. "Have you checked on them tonight?" Bill asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Sire. We have covered the Stackhouse ground, as you have instructed, Sir." Dave answered quickly, sensing the king's annoyance.

"Something has happened to them, Dave! Go and check!" Bill was losing his temper. The pain that he was feeling through his bond with Jessica didn't help and the fact that he wasn't getting anything from Sookie, after the earlier brief panic, put him even more on edge.

"Yes, Sir." Dave hung up and quickly made his way to the Stackhouse ground, taking a dozen guards with him. The king sounded angry and if something did happen to either of the women, Dave knew that he was in a big trouble.

When they arrived there, they noted that Sookie's car was still parked in the driveway. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few seconds, Cliff knocked the door, but there was no answer. With a sinking feeling, he turned the door knob, and to his horror, the door opened easily. Dave signalled the twelve guards with hand commands to pair off and search the entire house, weapons at the ready.

"Miss Stackhouse? Miss Hanby?" Dave called out, but there wasn't any answer. "Spread out. Check every room." He instructed the guards quietly. They immediately began a hard target search, but soon each pair was calling out the code for an empty space. "Clear!" "Clear!"

"Sir, there's some food half eaten in the kitchen, but there's no sign of anyone in the house." One of the guards said. "Maybe they left for Merlotte's."

Dave took his phone and dialled Merlotte's to ask if Sookie was working that night. Sam told him that it was Sookie's day off. After hanging up, Dave dialled the king's number.

"What do you have?" Bill asked; worry and irritation clear in his voice.

"Nothing, Sir. The ladies, uh… the young ladies are missing, Sir. The house was unsecured when we arrived and a search of the house and immediate vicinity has been unsuccessful. Miss Stackhouse's car is still in the driveway. I've called Merlotte's and it's Miss Stackhouse's day off, Your Majesty." Dave informed Bill.

"Go back to the palace and gather everyone. Form a search party. Look for any indication of foul play, and use the dogs!" Bill instructed. After hearing an acknowledgement from Dave, Bill hung up and turned to Nick. "I am going back to Bon Temps. Make the necessary arrangement."

"Yes, Sir." Nick left to arrange for a flight.

Bill sat in his chair and closed his eyes. Initially, Bill had wanted to put guards around the Stackhouse property 24 hours a day, but after his argument with Sookie the other day, he finally decided to pull continuous perimeter and wellness checks, opting instead for a three hour rotation patrol, which meant that the guards would check Sookie's place only once every three hours. He'd pulled the perimeter patrols against his better judgement, and it looked as though his worst fears may have been realized.

"Your Majesty, there are no available flights to Shreveport until tomorrow morning. The next flight is in an hour, but it's already fully booked." Nick informed Bill.

"Then get someone to the airport and find someone willing to sell their seat! I don't care if you have to pay them three times the price, but get me on that flight, Nick! Or god help me, I am going to _run_ to Bon Temps!" Bill snapped. Nick hurriedly left to make a few phone calls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sookie was slightly aware someone was shaking her shoulders.

"Sookie… Wake up!" Jessica's voice slowly broke through Sookie's hazy mind.

"Uhh… Jess…? Wha'….?" Sookie mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Jess' worried face. "What happened?" Sookie asked sleepily. She noticed that she was lying on a hard ground… wait, why was she lying on the ground? Suddenly, everything rushed back to her; the two men, the silver chain. "Jessica, are you alright?" Sookie asked worriedly. She tried to sit up, but felt that her movements were sluggish and the movement made her head swim.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but this cell has a lot of silver Sookie and I'm getting weaker every minute. Sookie, I think we've been kidnapped. They used some kind of drug soaked rag to knock you out!" Jessica said angrily as she helped Sookie up.

"Kidnapped?" Sookie shook her head slightly to get rid of the fuzziness in her brain, and her mouth and nasal passages were overly dry and burned slightly. Sookie had nothing to compare it to, but she was pretty sure they'd used chloroform to knock her out. Sookie guessed that was better than getting whacked in the head. She glanced around the room and saw that they were in some kind of cell, with no window. It was dark and the only light was coming from the small lamp hanging above them. Covered by a protective heavy wire cage, ensuring they would not be able to get their hands on something sharp. Closer inspection also revealed the wire was what looked to be pure silver. Sookie's hair stood on the back of her neck. These weren't amateurs and that wasn't good. "Jess, do you know who did this?"

Before Jess could open her mouth to answer, they heard footsteps approaching. The girls quickly scrambled to their feet. Sookie was relieved to find that the room wasn't spinning anymore. Jessica's fangs snapped into place as she stood in front of Sookie.

A few seconds later, a man appeared, followed by two guards. "Good evening, ladies." The man greeted them with mock politeness, and an equally fake smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessica hissed dangerously. But she dared not to move from her position when she noticed that the man was holding a gun.

He noticed Jessica's look and lifted up the gun casually. "Oh, this? Don't worry about this. I'm not going to use this… yet." He smiled a creepy smile before continuing, "And as a heads up, you wouldn't want to try anything stupid and cause it to discharge by accident, wood bullets with solid silver cores tend to make this so… messy. Anyway, my name is Ian. How are you ladies enjoying your accommodations? I hope everything is according to your liking." Ian smirked at them, gesturing to the silver cell that they were in.

"What do you want from us?" Sookie stepped out from behind Jessica.

"Nothing personal, Miss… Stackhouse, isn't it?" Ian gave Sookie a big smile.

Sookie was slightly taken aback, how did he know her name? "Why are we here?" Sookie tried to keep her voice even. She wouldn't let this man, whoever he was, to see her fear.

"You'll serve a very specific purpose in our agenda." Ian told her mysteriously.

"What purpose?" Sookie asked again. There was something in the man's manner that gave her a a sense of foreboding. Sookie decided to dip into his mind and immediately wished she hadn't when she heard the things that the man wanted to do to both her and Jessica.

"That, you'll know soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves." Ian said and then he turned on his heel and walked away. The two guards followed him dutifully.

* * *

When Bill's phone rang, he looked at the ID and was tempted to ignore the call, but he knew that Nan would get to him one way or another.

"Good evening, Nan." Bill answered the phone. He was slightly relieved that he wasn't feeling any pain from Jessica and he could even feel Sookie. They were okay, physically at least.

"What the hell are you thinking? The hunters were spotted at Shreveport and for _your_ own safety, we moved you to New Orleans. But now, you're going back to Bon Temps? Are you out of your mind?" Nan didn't even bother with greeting as she yelled at Bill through the phone.

"My child and my human are in danger. I have to go back to Bon Temps." Bill tried to keep his tone calm.

There was silence at the other end. Bill thought Nan had hung up on him and he was about to hang up when Nan spoke up. "Fine. Do whatever you want. But if anything happens, don't say we didn't warn you. Honestly, you and your silly child and not to mention, that little human of yours..."

"I take full responsibility of my own actions." Bill said firmly, ignoring Nan's last comment. Nan didn't say anything else and hung up. Bill put his phone back into his pocket.

Twenty minutes later, Bill and his security team were on their way back to Bon Temps.

* * *

"I'd like a word with you, Oliver!" Eric pounded at Oliver's door. Oliver opened the door to let Eric in.

"What seems to be the problem, Eric?" Oliver asked Eric. While Eric's face was a mask of anger, Oliver had a calm, almost amused expression on his face.

"The problem is," Eric enunciated every word icily, "You told me you were _thinking _about kidnapping the King's child! Much less his child _and_ a human! Sookie Stackhouse should have _never_ been part of the deal!"

Oliver's face broke into a knowing smile. "Ah, so it's about that. I don't see why you're making such a big fuss about this, Eric. Unless, this girl mean something to you…?"

"Of course not." Eric snapped. "You were talking strategies, Oliver. And the strategy discussed was if it would be beneficial to take the king's progeny, not anyone else. Not to mention the fact that you didn't see fit to tell me first!"

"Yes, but then again, that girl is the king's human. She's useful." Oliver said matter-of-factly. Eric gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Is this related to your own personal interest, Northman? Or are you getting soft at your age?"

Eric suddenly grabbed Oliver by the collar of his shirt, his fangs snapped into place, "This is about you promising me that I would know everything and to trust you and then you do this? How does that make me trust you Oliver?" Eric then slammed him against the wall. "My personal interest is none of your business, Oliver. But you've made a mistake by taking her. Do you think the king would stand back and do nothing, knowing that his daughter _and_ his human are missing? He would do anything to find them and sooner or later, he'll find you and your involvement. Or should I tell him right away?" Eric threatened.

As fast as a strike of a snake, Oliver grabbed Eric and slammed him to the wall on the other side of the room, his own long fangs descending into place. "By all means, please do so. Let's see how he would react when he knows that one of his sheriffs is involved." Oliver met Eric's gaze challengingly.

Eric growled and let go of Oliver's shirt. Oliver casually released Eric, straightened his shirt and said drily, yet gave him a smile as cold as a crypt. "Is there anything else? If not, I'd like to have my dinner now, so if you'll excuse me…"

Eric turned around and angrily stormed out from the room. Oliver chuckled lightly, looking at Eric's retreating back.

* * *

Sookie and Jessica sat down side by side on the floor. They thought hard about their earlier encounter with Ian. Both tried to figure out what he meant by them serving a purpose.

"Who are these people?" Jessica asked to no one in particular. She thought that if they could figure out who these people were, they would be able to guess their motive.

Sookie just shrugged. And then she noticed that there were two guards standing just outside their cell. Sookie reached out and tried to read their mind.

'What a shame… The blonde looks delectable. If only she wasn't a fangbanger…' One of them thought. Sookie frowned in confusion. How did he know that she was with a vampire?

'Man, if it wasn't for that boatload of cash they gave me, I wouldn't be here! This whole vampire hunting thing is freaking me out. And nobody said nothing 'bout grabbing up women neither!' Sookie heard the other guard thought. Her eyes widened upon realizing who their captors were.

"Jess, I think I know who got us…" Sookie whispered in low voice, lest the guards heard them. Jessica raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I think it's the hunters."

Jessica's eyes widened. "You mean… But hold on, they haven't killed me. If they're the hunters, I would be dead by now." Jessica whispered back.

Sookie frowned. Jessica was right. The hunters wouldn't have let Jessica live. Suddenly, Ian's words came back to her. "I think I know what he meant earlier by specific purpose." Sookie said; her voice filled with dread. "Think about it, why us? Why did they take us and keep you alive? Why are they taking a young vampire and a human like us?"

Jessica gasped when the implication of Sookie's words dawned to her. "They're after Bill." She stated, horrified.

Sookie nodded grimly. "They have no interest in us. They're after the king. And the easiest way to get him is through us."

"So, it's a trap? And they're using us as the bait?" Jessica said with a hint of anger in her voice. "But Bill is in New Orleans…"

"And let's hope that he'll stay there." Sookie hoped against all hopes that her vampire wasn't back in Bon Temps but still safe in New Orleans.

* * *

When Bill arrived at his mansion, he immediately demanded some report of the search. Unfortunately, Dave and the rest of the team couldn't give him one. They had combed the woods and the area around the properties, but they couldn't find anything that could help them knowing what had happened to Sookie and Jessica.

Bill demanded the details of the rescue team's preparations leaving immediately.

"Your Majesty, I mean no disrespect, but please think about this carefully. We don't know what exactly happened and who got them. We cannot make any rash decision." Nick frantically tried to stop Bill from doing something that might cost them their lives.

"I cannot stay here and do nothing whilst they're in danger!" Bill shouted. But he knew that Nick was right, he should think this through, but the thought that Sookie and Jessica might be in danger was affecting his logic.

"I agree, but until we know what or who we're dealing with, we should wait." Nick said calmly. "Besides, if anything happens, to either of them, you would know. Sookie could alert you with just her feelings." Nick added hesitantly.

Bill paced his office like a caged animal. "I should never have left in the first place or at the very least had them with us. These hunters are smart and well organized." He looked at Nick and said, "As a result, I left them vulnerable. Why am I even surprised?" Agitation was clear in his voice.

"If this is their doing, they would have… ended Jessica. And why take Sookie?" Nick wondered aloud.

There was silence in the room until Bill said, "It's what I would have done. They did it to get to me." Nick looked at his king in surprise. "They must know how much the girls mean to me and they figured to get me, they'd use them as bait."

"But how do they know about them, especially Sookie?" Nick frowned, "While they might know that Jessica is your daughter, would they know about Sookie?" Nick trailed off as thought occurred to him.

"It's no secret in Bon Temps… they could have spent twenty minutes in Merlotte's and found out about the two of us."

"What are you going to do, Your Majesty?" Asked Nick. He hoped that Bill would think things through before making any decision.

Bill was silent as he considered his options.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Eric stood facing Bill in the king's office. Bill sat behind his desk and Nick stood behind him.

"Yes, Eric. Take a seat." Bill gestured at the chair in front of him. Eric sat down and leaned back casually against the back of the chair.

"What can I do for you, My Liege?" Eric asked. He knew what was coming, but he kept his demeanor calm.

"When you came to me to offer information regarding the hunters, I believed our understanding was you would get information and relay it to me immediately. Given your age and experiences, you would do so in a timely and prudent manner." Bill paused, "Apparently I was wrong."

"If this is about the kidnapping…" Eric started, but Bill cut him off.

"Well done Eric, perhaps you really do know what's going on." Bill said drily.

"As I was saying," Eric ignored his king's sarcastic remark, "If this is about the kidnapping, I only found out about it a few hours ago." Bill came around the desk in a blink, his expression dark and menacing, Eric knew he needed to be very careful; Bill was clearly at his limit.

"Am I to believe you knew nothing of this? Not once during your observations and discussions with this group, the subject never came up?" Bill sounded skeptical, and he had every right to be. He'd asked Eric to spy on the hunters and report back to him. But Eric hadn't done the one thing he was supposed to do and now, Sookie and Jessica were in danger and smack dab in the center of the whole mess.

"Oliver mentioned it once, of course only in a generality, nothing to indicate he would have targeted Sookie or Jessica. It was never discussed again so I had no subsequent information to believe they would actually target anyone."

"So even though you were aware of general discussions about such possibilities, you still did not feel the need to inform me about the possible scenario?" Bill's eyes were cold blue steel and Eric knew the wrong response could likely cause him to meet the true death in a matter of seconds. "Is there anything else that I need to know, sheriff? Any other plans that you overheard that may or may not be carried out?" Bill's voice was as cold as his eyes.

Eric was silent for a few seconds. "No, Sire. Nothing else." He said respectfully, Eric knew when to keep his mouth shut, most of the time.

Bill turned to Nick and said, "It is time to get Oliver here. Take a team and bring him in." Nick nodded.

Bill turned back toward Eric, "Go back to your office and wait there until I call on you, this discussion is far from over Mr. Northman."

Eric nodded and stood up. "Yes, my king." Eric bowed slightly and with that, he left the office. Berating himself for not informing Bill sooner, once out the double doors of Bill's mansion, he launched into the sky toward Fangtasia and wondered if he'd see another night.

Nick told Bill he would return shortly and left seconds behind Eric. Bill leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Through his bonds with both Jessica and Sookie, he knew that the girls were as alright as they could be under the circumstances. But he needed to get them back as soon as possible. He could feel Jess getting weaker and he had no doubt she was being kept in close proximity to silver. He was grateful he felt no sensations of pain, so at least they didn't have her bound with it… still the weaker she got; the harder it would be for her to protect herself or Sookie. He reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Good evening, Jason, its Bill, there's been some trouble and I need your help." Bill spoke into the receiver.

* * *

"Jess, are you okay?" Sookie looked at Jessica worriedly. Jessica shook her head. The silver around them had weakened Jessica considerably and she looked even paler than usual.

Sookie looked up when they heard footsteps. A man came into view and placed a bottle of TruBlood and a bottle of water on the floor just inside the silver bars. Sookie immediately scrambled to her feet and grabbed them. She saw a note attached to one of the bottles and read it.

'Don't want you girls to die before you serve your purpose.' Sookie gritted her teeth in annoyance, but she had to admit that they needed these things, especially Jessica. Sookie quickly uncapped the TruBlood and handed it to Jess. "Here, drink this. I know it's not much but it'll help."

Jessica shook as she reached for the bottle and gulped down the contents. She finished the TruBlood in a few seconds and looked just slightly better. Sookie drank her own water and managed to finish about half of the bottle.

"Do you think Bill knows we're here?" Jessica asked.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But if anybody is patrolling around my house tonight and noticed that we're missing, they probably have informed him."

"If he knows, what do you think he'll do? If he comes here, then he'll walk straight into the trap." Jessica's frowned. She was worried for her maker.

"I don't think he will Jess, he's too smart. He'll know it's a trap, But we're going to have to help him when the time comes. The longer you're around all this silver the harder it's gonna be to get you out safely. Sookie looked around sighed a little, wishing a hole would magically appear in the wall and they'd be able to escape.

Jessica glanced at the door. The guards had left their posts, but they were still nearby. Jessica could hear them talking. "How are we going to do that?" Jess whispered, loud enough for Sookie to hear, but low enough that the guards wouldn't be able to hear her.

"We'll figure it out." Sookie whispered back. Sookie looked at Jess and could see the little bit of help the TruBlood had been was already fading away. Sookie hoped they didn't keep them here too long with only water… Sookie knew she might have to feed Jessica to make a break. She shuddered at the thought of willingly giving another hungry vampire access to her blood!

* * *

When the team arrived back at the mansion, Oliver was taken to the interrogation room. His wrists were fastened with silver cuffs, and then hooked into a large silver ring drilled through the table, making it impossible for any age vampire to get loose. Once seated, they used three large lengths of silver chain across his torso, holding him tightly against the straight back chair.

After making sure that the prisoner was secure, Nick went to Bill's office. "Your Majesty, the prisoner is here."

Bill and Nick made their way to the interrogation room. Bill sat down across Oliver and put a folder on the table in front of him. Nick took his position behind Bill and four guards stood at the door with their weapons ready, lest Oliver tried to do something foolish.

Oliver didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge the king's presence.

"Good evening, Mr. Andrews. You have quite a reputation. Unfortunately, none of it is very good." Bill opened the folder in front of him, being careful to hold it in such a way that Oliver could not see what Bill had. With good reason, Bill had received the reports from the Authority. To which Bill added nearly half a ream of blank paper. He had done the same thing with two other folders, which he put alongside the first.

Bill knew he'd struck a nerve when Oliver showed just a nanosecond of reaction to three large file with his name clearly marked on them, it was one of the best interrogation tactics in the world… Bill knew right now Oliver was probably wracking his brain trying to figure out what could possibly be in three huge folders.

In truth, there wasn't a great deal of information and Bill had known there wouldn't be. The Authority would never let someone outside of the Authority to have a complete file, just a few of the highlights was their style, but it would work if only to give Bill the advantage. "Let's see… You used your position in the Authority for your own financial gain." Bill looked at Oliver and shook his head slightly as if embarrassed for Oliver.

Bill casually flipped actual pages to blank, scowling slightly as if reading something untoward. Bill looked at Oliver incredulously and said almost comically, "When the idea of mainstreaming was being proposed, you opposed it quite strongly and almost got yourself sentenced to the True Death… wait…" Bill flipped to another blank page, "Oh, I see… as luck would have it, you managed to flee and disappeared for a couple of centuries! And now, you have aligned yourself with vampire hunters no less."

Bill closed the folder carefully before placing it on top of the other two folders. Bill laid the palm of his hand atop the thick stack of papers and drummed his fingers on them. "You do understand that during your 'absence' the warrant was issued, is that correct?" Oliver ignored his question, he'd suspected as much.

Bill said in a tone so cold it felt like the temperature in the room had dropped dramatically, his words dripped with rancor. "You are at the top of The Authority and AVL's Most Wanted Lists, Oliver. Give me one reason why I should not end you, right here and right now."

Oliver gave Bill a quick glance and laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm scared of you? You're nothing but a puppet for those idiots who call themselves 'The Authority' and the AVL? What a ridiculous waste of time and energy."

Bill said nothing, waiting for Oliver to face him. When the old vampire did Bill smiled a frightening smile. "Nick, take our friend here to the other interrogation room. Strip him naked first before you strap him down. You see Oliver… there is an order in your file giving me full judicial powers to carry out the True Death Warrant the Authority authorized."

For the first time since Oliver had been captured he felt a flicker of uneasiness as Nick unshackled him from the ring in the table. Dragging the vampire to his feet Bill stood up and looked Oliver square in the eye, "But seeing as you had both my progeny and my human kidnapped… I can do whatever I please to you to find out where they are and what surprises lay in store for me when I go to their rescue."

Oliver felt the fear and dread uncurling within him; it wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be given the True Death on sight! As if he'd stepped into Sookie's shoes for a moment, Bill knew exactly what Oliver was thinking and said venomously, "I promise you that you'll be begging for the True Death before I'm through with you."

Oliver began to protest as the guards began to haul him out of the room, "No! You can't do this! You have to kill me! You have to… that's the law!" Bill laughed so suddenly and so deeply that even the guards were a little taken aback. "What's so funny Compton?"

Bill gave Oliver a smile and said, "I find it amusing that a moment or two ago, you denounced all that is, for those in power, those that make and keep the peace… and now you want your sentence carried out." The smile dropped from Bill's face in an instant and he said ominously, "You'll get your sentence, Oliver. When I decide to grant it." With that he stepped away from Oliver and said to Nick, "I'm going to change into something that won't get ruined while we chat with Mr. Andrews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The last of Oliver's scream faded into the air as Bill took off his gloves and threw them onto the table.

"Take him to the cell. I'm done with him, for now." Bill instructed the guards before turning around and leaving the room. Bill made his way upstairs and changed his clothes. Dawn was coming soon and he knew that there was nothing much that he could do right now. He just hoped that the girls would be able to survive for another day. However, he still could gather some more information about these cowardly hunters, so Bill headed down to his office.

"Your Majesty, Officer Stackhouse is here to see you." The guard informed him through the intercom.

"Show him in." Bill said. A few seconds later, the door to his office opened and Jason stepped into the room, holding a folder in his hand.

"Take a seat, Jason. Did you manage to find the information that I asked you?" Bill asked calmly.

Jason sat down on the chair Lifting the folder he held in his hand. "Yeah. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I have reason to believe these men may have been involved in the abduction of someone of some importance…"

His eyes widened in surprise. "By who? These guys?" Jason gestured the folder still in his hand.

Bill reached for the folder. "May I?" Jason nodded, and handed it to Bill. He took the folder and opened it. His eyes quickly skimmed through the contents of the folder. "Are you certain that this information is up to date?"

"Yeah, this is all we have. Who are they anyway? Who'd they take?" Jason asked curiously before continuing. "That one… Ian? He has a few misdemeanors like, B & E, battery, he was a suspect in some other things and there was one aggravated assault charge, but it was dropped during a plea deal. The other one, Keith, had nothing other than some speeding tickets. So, what's the big deal?"

"I believe that Sookie and Jessica have been kidnapped." Bill told him. It was time Jason knew the gravity of the situation with his sister and Jessica.

"What?!" Jason shouted as he jumped to his feet, "You better explain this right now, Bill! King or not, if my sister and my girl… uh, Jessica is in trouble 'cuz of you there's gonna be big trouble between you an' me Bill. Mark my words!"

Bill wasn't surprised at Jason's outburst; in fact, he'd expected it and quite frankly, had been counting on it. An angry Jason was a motivated Jason, but Bill knew he needed to tread lightly from now on. Pushing Jason too much could be detrimental to Bill's ultimate goal. "They are the members of an extremist group." Bill told Jason in a moderate tone of voice. Bill needed to be careful not to divulge too much information to Jason. Yet.

"What kind of group?" Jason asked. At Bill's silence, Jason leaned forward put his hands on Bill's desk to look at Bill in the eyes. "These people, whoever they are, they got people I love and care about. So, I wanna know who they are and what we're dealing with because I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing while they're in danger." Jason said; his voice filled with determination

"They're vampire hunters." Bill finally said after a momentary silence.

"Vampire hunters?" Jason's voice held a certain degree of disbelief. "Oh, you've got to be kidding! The Fellowship of the Sun? Hell, they ain't a threat, they don't even exist anymore."

"We used to be non-existent to you too." Bill said matter-of-factly. "Jason, these hunters are for real, they're not some idiotic group of religious followers running around chanting, "God hates fangs!"

Jason stared at Bill for a few seconds and groaned. He turned and started pacing. "So these people, these vampire hunters took my sister and Jess. For what? I mean, Jess is a vamp so they probably… oh, no!" He turned to look at Bill. "Did they…?"

Bill shook his head. "She is alive. She is very weak, but alive. They both are."

Jason sighed in relief and plopped down on the chair. "Okay, so why take them if they ain't gonna kill them? Especially Sookie." He asked in confusion. He couldn't understand why the hunters would take his sister? She wasn't even a vampire! Then Jason thought about how Gran had been collateral damage with Rene and his weird views on vampires, and in that same moment Bill spoke.

"They took the girls to get to me." Bill told Jason, and with his worst fear confirmed Jason sat in stunned silence.

"Are you sure they've got them?" Jason asked quietly. There was no trace of anger in his voice, much to Bill's surprise. He had expected Jason to go ballistic, and Bill wouldn't blame him if he did. Even Bill blamed himself for what happened to the girls.

"I am certain." Bill nodded grimly.

"Okay. What are we gonna do then?" Jason asked.

"I have a plan, and I'll need your help."

"Shoot." Jason said as he sat down on the edge of the chair, his eyes fixed intently on Bill who folded his hands on top of the folder and told Jason about his plan.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone out there? You've got to help me!" Sookie poked her head as much as she could through the silver bars.

A guard approached her. "What do you want?" He snapped at her angrily.

"My friend needs help. Please… Can you get her some TruBlood? She's in pain…" Sookie glanced back at Jessica worriedly. The redhead curled up on the floor in a fetal position, hugging herself and it was clear that she was in pain.

"Why don't you give her _your_ blood? After all, that's what you fangbanger whores do, isn't it?" The guard sneered at her.

Sookie gritted her teeth in annoyance and was about to blow up at the man, but before she could say anything, Ian's voice came from the door, "Give her what she asked for." Ian instructed the guard. With another leering glance at Sookie, the guard left to follow his order. Ian approached the cell with a big grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Sookie snapped at him.

"I have good news for you. You'll be out of here soon." Ian said; the smile still plastered firmly on his face.

"What?" Sookie was momentarily confused. If they were going to let them go this quick, why did they go all the trouble to kidnap them in the first place?

"I have to say, you are one very lucky lady to have such a brave and romantic boyfriend, who's ready to come and save you whenever you've gotten yourself into trouble." Ian told her cheerfully.

Sookie was horrified. What was he talking about? Bill was safe and sound in at New Orleans. "You're lying!" She said vehemently.

"Am I? We'll just have to wait and see won't we? It's nearly dawn so it looks like you'll have to wait out the day before we discover if he'll really be stupid enough to try and save you."

Ian casually glanced at his watch, and smiled. "Well, look at the time! Good morning, ladies. Enjoy your stay." With that, Ian turned around and left.

Sookie stood frozen with horror. She couldn't believe it! Was Bill really going to come and get them? Didn't he realize that this was a trap? Sookie quickly approached Jessica. "Jess, is there any way, any way at all, that you could contact Bill? Or at least able to know where he is?" Sookie asked urgently.

"No…" Jessica answered weakly. "He knows where I am, but I don't know where he is, unless he calls me." Jessica groaned slightly. "Sook, you need to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you by accident."

Sookie took a few steps back and leaned on the silver wall. The guard came back and placed two bottles of TruBlood inside the bar. Sookie quickly grabbed it and placed them near Jessica.

Jessica weakly reached for them and gulped both bottles down. She knew she needed the real thing, but she had no other option.

"Get some sleep, Jess. Dawn has come and you need your rest." Sookie slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

Jessica nodded weakly and a few minutes later, Jessica had slipped into a fitful slumber while Sookie tried to stay awake, lest the hunters decided to come back.

* * *

Jason read through the files on Ian and Keith one more time. Bill had asked him to find anything that might give law enforcement an excuse to raid their place. Barring that, they could always do what vampires tended to do on the sly… go in anyway. After some phone calls, Jason discovered they'd last been seen near Natchitoches where Keith had received a speeding ticket. It seemed reasonable to believe they were heading north. Jason then called Shreveport PD to talk to a former football buddy to see if he could help them out.

"They might be renting a place not a motel, it'd need to be something big and light tight." Jason explained.

"Let me check around and get back to you as soon as I can. What's up with them anyway?" The officer asked curiously.

"It's, well, its vamp business and you really don't wanna know. But I'll tell ya' this much, it's real important." Jason was reluctant to say more.

"What you got yourself mixed up with buddy? Is it the fangers?" the officer sounded concerned.

"Like I said, you don't wanna know. It's important, and uh… kinda personal. Just help me find them, 'kay?" Jason was beginning to think that this might be a bad idea, but any help from other police departments could prove invaluable.

"Alright, alright… I'll get you whatever I can." The officer finally said.

"Thanks, man! Appreciate it. I owe you one." Jason said before hanging up.

An hour later, Jason got important information in his email and he quickly forwarded it to Bill.

* * *

Sookie spent all day thinking of an escape plan. She knew Ian was right, Bill was back. He would have felt her fear and he was certainly capable of knowing Jessica was being harmed. She was however comforted in the belief that Bill knew this was a trap. Otherwise, he'd have rescued them hours ago. That thought gave Sookie a sense of relief. Sookie thought about the last time they spoke and she was overwhelmed by a sense of regret and guilt. She knew that Bill did what he did to protect her and yet, she still felt the urge to fight with him!

'If anything were to happen to any of us… No! We'll all be alright!' Sookie forbid herself to think negatively.

Sookie glanced at Jessica's sleeping form. There was no way they could fight their way out. She recalled Bill's words and sighed, much like other predators these hunters hunted in groups. There was no way Jessica could fight a single opponent, let alone a group.

Sookie banged her head softly against the silver wall behind her. She needed to think of something before sunset. She didn't know how long Jessica would be able to survive on TruBlood and she certainly didn't want to be the redhead's dinner! Sookie shivered slightly, she knew what starved vampires were capable of and despite the silver wall, Jessica was still strong enough to attack her.

* * *

Bill woke up feeling restless and agitated. He took a quick shower, got dressed and went down to his office. He fired up his computer and found Jason's email. Apparently, Jason had managed to find quite a lot of information on the hunters. Bill read through the information and summoned Nick.

"We're going hot in ten minutes." He instructed. Nick nodded and left to get the Go-teams ready.

Bill picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Jason, thank you for the information." Bill said when Jason answered the phone.

"No problem, we ready?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Come now." Bill said.

"I'm at Sook's; I'll be there in five." Jason said before hanging up. He had been waiting for the sun to set.

Bill dialed Nan and after putting her on speaker he quickly donned his Kevlar protection while he told her about his plan. He asked for a backup team to be at the ready.

"Are you sure this is going to work? And we want Oliver, by the way."

"You can have him after I am done with him." Bill told her firmly. "For now, he is mine."

"Alright. Try to keep him alive though. And the backup will be in place by the time you arrive." Nan said.

"Thank you. I'll speak to you when it's over." Bill hung up and stood. He grabbed his leather jacket and strode from the office. He went downstairs to the cell. He needed a word with his prisoner.

Forty-five minutes later, four black SUVs could be seen leaving the king's mansion at a high rate of speed as they followed the Bon Temps squad car with its blue and red lights bright in the darkness.

"Here, eat somethin'" The guard slid a tray of food inside the cell through a small gap between the bars and the floor. Sookie recognized him as the guard from the early shift the night before. She went over to retrieve the tray.

"Please help us. My friend is not doing well and sooner or later, they're gonna kill us." Sookie whispered urgently. She had taken a dip into the guard's mind and she knew that he wasn't a bad guy. He was forced into taking this job because he needed the money desperately for his family. After turning it over in her mind all day, Sookie knew he was her only hope for escape.

"I'm sorry, miss. I can't. I-I need the money." The guard nervously glanced at where his friend stood a few feet away, incapable of looking Sookie in the eyes as shame burned through him.

"Look, you can get better jobs than this." Sookie paused, thinking. "My boyfriend has security teams. You can try working for him. I'll recommend you to him." Sookie tried to persuade him. But, to Sookie's dismay, the guard said nothing and walked away. Sookie had no choice. She took the food and put the TruBlood within Jessica's reach and scooted back to the wall. She knew she needed to stay away from Jess.

"Thanks." Jessica managed to mumble. She gulped down the TruBloods and curled up once again; trying hard to fight her instinct to feed on Sookie.

Jason killed the squad's light bar and headlights then pulled into a strip mall parking lot about three blocks away from the address he'd been given. Bill's SUVs followed him in, all going dark. After Bill made contact with the AVL back-up, a quick discussion of the best way to proceed was agreed upon. They settled on using only two of Bill's SUVs and the back-up teams were using utility vans to blend in to the neighborhood more. It would be less conspicuous to anyone looking for just this type of thing.

One went one block north, the AVL Go-teams were securing the east and west and the one with Jason, Bill and Nick went south. They parked roughly a half of a block away from their final destination. The security teams hopped down the vehicles, weapons in hand. Silently, using well-established hand signals they surrounded the target in a few minutes. Once in place, they held, awaiting their Go directive. Jason's friend Mike, the Shreveport cop had done a single routine patrol run past it and had been surprised to note there didn't seem to be any sort of tight security in place. He'd made sure Jason had been made aware of this oddity. When they had discussed it at the strip mall, it had been decided that two of the vampires would do a vamp speed reconnaissance mission.

It turned out to be a good call as there was a small motion detector at the uppermost corners of the building. It explained the lack of cameras or guards. If the motion detectors were triggered, it very likely turned on well hidden, tiny fiber optic surveillance, among other things. To the average person just passing by, there would appear as if there was no special security in place. Bill had a newfound respect for this group. They were more dangerous than he'd expected and he had suspected quite a bit!

"Ready?" Bill whispered into his com. Jason keyed his mic twice as did the others and they moved to Tango One positions. They moved closer to the building and, weapons ready, they waited for the green light, which came thirty seconds later. One of the vampire members of Jason's team reached the door and with a single kick, tore a solid steel fire door off its hinges like it was made of balsa wood. He then wisely stepped back and as expected, numerous wooden tipped arrows came in two volleys that would have certainly skewered him. The building was breached the same way at every point of entry and most all of the earpieces echoed almost identical phrases.

"What the hell…"

* * *

"What's going on?!" Sookie asked, panic rising in her voice. She heard noise from upstairs, a lot of noise. Two guards rushed upstairs, leaving one behind, the one that Sookie spoke to earlier.

Sookie saw her opportunity. "Please, please help us! They're gonna kill us."

"But, I let you go; they're going to kill me, and my family." The guard told her, but Sookie could see hesitation in his eyes, and hear the confusion in his mind as he struggled to choose the right thing.

"If we get out of here, I'll make sure you and your family will be safe." Sookie was getting desperate now. They didn't have much time and they needed to get out as soon as possible.

"Your boyfriend will kill me. He's a vamp." The guard said stubbornly.

"No! I'll talk to him! I won't let him hurt you or your family! Please…" Sookie glanced urgently at Jess' still form.

The guard hesitated for another moment before finally taking out the key to unlock the cell. The guard stepped inside and Jessica rallied and lunged but Sookie intercepted her. "He's letting us out Jess, leave him be!" Jessica wasn't happy and the guard had almost wet his pants, but he no longer feared that Sookie was lying. If she could stop a half-starved vampire from draining him, he was surely keep him and his family safe!

"This way!" The guard led them out and even helped Sookie with Jessica. Her attempt to feed had sapped the last of any kind of strength left in her. They climbed the stairs and threw open the door and all three of them almost got knocked backwards down the stairs when they collided with Jason in full riot gear.

"Jason?! " Sookie looked at her brother in shock. Jason raised his weapon upon seeing the guard standing beside Sookie.

"No, don't shoot! He helped us to escape! He's not one of them!" Sookie stepped in front of the guard.

Jason lowered his weapon. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly; his eyes darted from Sookie to Jess and back.

"We're fine. Jess needs blood, but we're fine." Sookie told him, relief filled her voice. In the background, she could see the two remaining guards were being disarmed and cuffed.

"There's some blood in the van. C'mon… Let's get out of here." Jason said. "Be careful though… They have the damn place booby trapped from here to Sunday," he reached around and one of Bill's men handed him a Kevlar long coat and a helmet that Jason was quick to get on Jess. He was then handed a vest for Sookie, which he helped her put on. "We think we got most of 'em." Jason nodded toward the mess behind him.

Larry the guard spoke up instantly, "Ah, you missed two of them…" he pointed toward an innocuous looking building directory mounted on the wall. He walked over to it and before he got next to it he said, "Y'all better duck and cover." They did and he waved his hand close to the sign, it flew of the wall as a solid silver net was launched all the way down the hallway. The vampires among the group, Jess included, jumped not so much in surprise, as in fear of what would have quickly incapacitated them all.

"The other one, well, that one can hurt us all." He pointed to the ceiling, "There's a rigged up pair a' double-barreled shotguns up there, both loaded with solid silver shot and full-jacketed slugs."

All of the rescuers looked grim and no one moved, "What's that mean?" Sookie asked.

Jason patted the vest he'd just put on her and said coldly "It means the rounds could penetrate this." Sookie swallowed hard and no one in the hall moved as they all contemplated this.

Jason turned to Larry and said, "Hey! Why didn't these go off when we first come down this way?"

Larry dropped his eyes and said, "It's what they're supposed to do. You go past and then these get ya' when y'all come back out."

After a moment Jason said, "What's it take to set 'em off?"

"That." Larry pointed to a rubber rug laid up and down the hall. "When ya' come down? Ya' triggered it, your weight does it… when ya' came back? BOOM!"

"Wonderful." One of Bill's human Go-team guys said. It took a while but they finally figured out how to trigger it. They'd gone very cautiously into a few of the offices. Using an office chair on wheels and random crap piled on it for the weight; they gave it a shove and jumped back. The sound of the shotgun blasts were deafening and the holes in the floor made Sookie nauseous.

"Good God Jason, get us the hell out of here!"

Led by Jason and assisted by Larry, who pointed out two more traps, they carefully made their way across the threshold, stepped over the various wooden implements on the floor.

"What are these things?" Sookie asked, looking around her in fascination.

"I supposed you could call them the booby traps for vamps only." Jason hit the sprayer on the wall with his weapon and it fell onto the ground. "The moment we entered the building, we got sprayed with water with silver in it and all these damn wooden things. It's lucky they don't penetrate body armor, but these are all about killing vamps."

They massed and double-timed it out of the building and one of the guards handed two units of blood to Jess. Jessica nodded her thanks before devouring both blood bags.

"How did you find us?" Sookie asked curiously. The SUVs had been brought up and they got in and were headed away in seconds. She recognized some of the guards as Bill's security teams.

"Bill." Jason answered shortly.

"Where's he? Is he still in New Orleans?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"Nope, he came back to Bon Temps the moment he knew that something happened to you two. He's going after the hunters now. We're supposed to…" Jason couldn't finish his sentence.

"What?!" Sookie looked at Jason wide eyed.

"Sook, we're fixing ta' meet him back at his house." Jason told her.

"No, you take Jess back to the house. I'm going to find Bill." Sookie said firmly. Now, it was Jason's turn to look aghast.

"No way!" Jason protested loudly.

"I'm not going back without Bill!" Sookie yelled back.

"Are you outta your ever-loving mind?! No! Uh-uh! Bill sent me here to make sure that you are safe and get you guys back ta' his place and that's what I'm doing!" Jason was mad as a wet hen and just as determined to get Sookie back to Bon Temps as she was not to.

"Curt," Sookie said to the driver when she finally remembered his name, if he hadn't been vampire it might have helped her to read his mind but instead she said, "Would you please take us to your King? He needs all the help he can get."

As Curt tried figure out how to explain to Sookie that disobeying his King would cost him the True Death, he was relieved when Jason completely lost his temper.

"Don't you dare slow down Curt! Sookie you're NOT going after him! Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?!" Jason grabbed her shoulders and shook her; trying to get some sense into his sister.

"I'm not going back without him, Jason!" Sookie tried to shake her brother's hands from her shoulders. Suddenly, the images from her nightmare flashed in her mind and at that moment, Sookie knew that no matter what, she needed to find Bill.

"If you're going, then I'm going too." Jessica said from the seat behind Jason.

"What?!" Jason whirled around to face the young vampire. "What is wrong with you two?!"

"He's my maker, Jason." Jessica said calmly. "C'mon, Sook. We don't have much time." Jessica leaned forward and said commandingly, "Curt, take us to Bill. You won't get in trouble."

Curt slowed and then made a U-turn on the deserted street, all the while hoping the 'Princess' wasn't going to get him killed. Literally.

"You don't have to come with us." Sookie said. "Curt, would you drop Jason off?"

"You think I'm gonna let you two go there alone?" Jason said back.

The car ride was suddenly quiet as everybody seemed to be deep in thought. That and being mad as hell.

Sookie's tension was palpable. She wrenched her hands on her lap nervously. Her mind was filled with horrible images from her nightmare. Her fear of not finding Bill and losing him… Sookie shook her head to clear her mind. She convinced herself not to think about it. 'Bill is okay…' Sookie kept repeating it like a mantra in her head and she wouldn't allow herself to think otherwise.

Jason felt tremendous relief that the girls were okay, he'd been sick with worry and frustration when he learned they'd been taken. Right about now however, he wasn't feeling all that charitable toward either of them. The royal guard on the other side of Sookie took another unit of blood out and passed it to Jessica. Jason heard her swallow quietly and he could not deny that, fight or not, he'd been sure of one thing. He cared deeply for Jessica. Deeper than he had ever cared about another girl ever before. He closed his eyes and fought the sudden urge to want to turn around and tell her that he loved her without doubt, with or without the blood bond.

Jessica glanced at the back of Jason's head and wished for the first time that she could read minds like Sookie. She didn't need to read his mind to know how pissed off he was, but she also felt his confusion, relief, affection and maybe even a desire, a love, from deep within him. During her captivity, she'd thought hard about her feelings toward him. Deep down, Jessica knew that her feelings for Jason were real. She knew she loved him and she also knew without doubt that he loved her too. But she still couldn't make sense of her feelings toward Hoyt. Was it that he'd been her first and was that why she struggled?

'Maybe Sookie was right,' Jessica thought, 'Maybe I just need time to adjust to the fact that he's moved on.' Jess let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She put aside her thoughts and feelings. Right now, she had more pressing matters at hand to think about. She felt that thus far, Bill was okay. Jessica glanced at Sookie. Jessica knew, without doubt, that if anything happened to Bill, Sookie would be devastated.

'You better stay okay, Bill.' Jessica said silently.

Fifteen minutes later, the car came to a stop. "We're here." Curt said quietly as he parked behind another similar SUV. Every fiber of every being within the car were vibrating with the tense and dangerous situation that were about to put themselves in.

Game on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nick parked the SUV about a good mile from their target, pulling off the roadway and driving carefully to hide in a copse of trees. It was important they weren't spotted by the hunters or people just driving by. The overgrown entrance they sought was to what had once been a small park, the site of a battlefield in the Civil War.

It was a little bit of nothing when compared to the Mansfield-Pleasant Hill battlegrounds among countless other in Louisiana. So, not surprisingly, the small township that owned the property lacked the funds to maintain it and had no choice but to abandon its upkeep decades ago. Nonetheless, blood from both sides had been spilled here.

"Your Majesty, please wait here. Let us get a good look around the place first. We don't want any surprises because we didn't know the lay of the land." "There's no need, Nick. I've been here before." Bill said grimly. Bill stepped out onto the soft and springy grass and woodland soil. He quietly pushed the door with the palm of his hand until it closed with a barely audible click. Behind them, his teams, along with the backup team from the AVL did the same. All froze in place; their enhanced sense of hearing sought any hint that there were others aware of their presence. They heard nothing suspicious and silently made their way to Bill and Nick.

After a moment or two of extremely quiet, yet, slightly heated discussion, it was decided a small, four-man team would do a fast probe of the entrance and area they expected the hunters to be, looking for motion detectors and booby traps like those they had encountered at the building where Sookie and Jessica had been. Bill agreed with the AVL Team Leader when he suggested there would likely be less motion detectors and more traps.

Motion activated sensors would be hard pressed to distinguish between natural wildlife and vampires moving at full speed. This gave them all pause, spotting motion detectors was reasonably easy as they'd stand out against the natural look of the area. After seeing how cleverly they'd concealed the traps in the buildings, the chances were quite high that a vamp speed reconnaissance might miss crucial clues to a trap.

Four of the men, two from the AVL and two of Bill's; set out to get a better look at the entrance of the park and the areas closest to the woods. They used vamp speed to burn up the mile difference, but slowed and proceeded like field mice. When they'd seen what they needed they returned.

"Sire, there's nobody there. Furthermore it doesn't seem like anyone has been there in a while." Dave reported back to his king.

Bill looked thoughtful. For a moment, he briefly wondered if Oliver had lied to him. But Bill also had the odd feeling that they were they were supposed to be, the real question became just how ready the hunters had prepared for their finding this place. Bill was sure they could never have predicted his knowledge of the area. Bill made his decision.

"I know exactly where they are," he gave them their instructions, and they gathered together all the protective gear they could. They left at vamp speed and made their way to the edges of the park. This time another group of four set out to find something that could give them the advantage.

They moved slow and silent which wasn't easy considering the gear they wore. While it was cumbersome, it would save their lives if they tripped a booby trap. Every inch of them was in some sort of Kevlar, padding or riot shield glass, including goggles for their eyes. They knew this group seemed to love colloidal silver in a water matrix, therefore they took no chances.

Ten minutes later, they found a small path in the deep grass about 40 yards into the tree line. The others moved up and Bill had a sudden sense of déjà vu. He had been right! He knew exactly where they were going. He cautioned them all. "If this _is_ where they are, use great stealth. I'm sure they are expecting us." They followed the path and it took them deeper and deeper into the woods.

After fifteen minutes of walking in the dark, which was not a problem for the vampires, they reached the place where the woods were thick and largely undisturbed; a human would have been unable to see the tiny changes along the forest floor and the bark of some of the trees. Wordlessly, they all stopped moving on the slight, yet significant, ridgeline that rose around an overgrown clearing... As expected, thanks to their King, they got their first look at the cabin that stood in the middle of the clearing, their slow, deliberate movements, they observed, and in some cases, disabled booby traps on the way to their positions. Unfortunately, they knew they hadn't gotten them all. They could see light coming from inside the cabin. Nick waited as the others got into position, which was easy as he counted off as each Go-Team member became utterly silent. He turned toward Bill and said, "Sire, I must insist that you stay back until we can…"

"I will not stay back and watch as you and the others walk into danger." Bill said with determination.

"Sire…" Nick protested.

"No." Bill's tone left no room for argument.

Reluctantly, Nick followed the king's order and whispered a 10-count only the vampires could hear. They would move toward the cabin in two waves, first the completely armored group would swarm, followed closely by the vampires that had protection against most bullets and wooden projectiles, but could be vulnerable to other forms of attacks by way of silver among others.

Suddenly, a scream was heard when a big, heavyweight silver net fell out of nowhere and caught a few vampires under it. They'd known the place was rigged with traps and knew theywould not be able to get them all, but Bill had hoped for more time to get the jump on the hunters before someone accidentally triggered one.

The door opened and a man, covered with a sterling silver chainmail suit covering his body, was standing at the doorway. Bill recognized him as Ian; he could feel as Nick stiffened beside him. "Look who we have here. The king himself has decided to grace us with his presence."

* * *

"Where are they?" Sookie looked around frantically. Curt had spotted where the SVUs had left the road and they now parked next to them but there was nobody in sight.

"They must be somewhere around here." Jessica said. "I can still smell them." She sniffed. "Yes, Bill was here too." She answered Sookie's unspoken question.

"Can you follow their scents?" Sookie asked.

"Yes." Jessica moved toward the park. They kept walking until they saw the small path leading into the woods. "They went this way." Jessica said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Sookie took another step forward, but Jason caught her arm and pulled her back. "Jason, what…?" Sookie turned to look questioningly at her brother.

"Maybe we should wait here, Sook. We don't even know where this path leads and what them sons a' b!tches got rigged up out there!"

"It leads to Bill and we'll expect their tricks now, so let go of me!" Sookie tried to yank her arm free.

"Jason is right. You better stay here. We'll go in and take a look." Jessica readily agreed with Jason.

"Oh, for god's sake! I'm going after Bill and I won't stop until I find him." Sookie's annoyance and determination were clear in her voice. Jason and Jess looked at each other and Jess shrugged her shoulders. Sookie had her mind set and they could do nothing to change her mind. "If you don't want to go, then you can wait here." Sookie told her brother firmly.

"No way! I ain't gonna let you go in there without me." Jason said. "Alright, let's go in. But you stay behind me, got it?" Jason gave Sookie a hard look. Sookie nodded.

Curt, cleared his throat lightly and when they looked at him, he said, "It will be in the best interest of us all if I take the lead." Jessica and Sookie both began to speak but were instantly silenced when Curt added, "Have you forgotten that the booby traps at the building weren't just for vampires once we breached."

Jason's jaw tightened and he turned on his heel and opened the SUV's back door. He came back with the Kevlar vest and Sookie could tell instantly that he was angry. "Here!" he said to Sookie as he thrust the vest she'd had on earlier in her hands. It was when Jason addressed Jessica that Sookie realized it wasn't anger but dismay. "Jessica, I can't find the coat."

"We've take care of her, sir." One of the guards removed part of his riot gear, given Jessica a flak jacket that would at least protect her body mass. Another handed her his throat protector and the third gave her his helmet with a shield to help protect her face. Just as Jess was putting it on, she stopped.

"No, you need this… we can't take a chance of your eyes getting sprayed! We need you to be able to shoot!" After a little debate, and one of the other men digging around until he found an extra vest for Jason, they were ready to go. They all knew none of them was completely safe but it was by far, better than nothing!

The party was led by Curt and two others then Jessica, Jason and Sookie. Behind them, the rest of the guards flanked them to lessen the chance of an attack from the rear.

"It's very dark and there are some branches here and there. Here, hold my hand." Jessica offered her hand for Jason to take. After only a moment of hesitation, Jason clasped Jess' hand in his and took Sookie's hand with the other. They set into the path…

A couple of steps into the path, they were surrounded by darkness. The night had been heavily overcast and there had been little moonlight to begin with, but now it was obscured completely by the thick leaves above them and the humans were having difficulties seeing what was in front of them. At time like this, Sookie wished that she had the vampire's vision. Despite being held by Jason, Sookie almost fell face first onto the ground when she couldn't see a particular big root in her way.

"Are we close?" Sookie whispered softly, but she knew Jess could hear her. It only felt appropriate to whisper in a situation like this.

Jessica shook her head, but soon realized that Sookie couldn't see it. "Not yet." She whispered back. They continued to walk in silence but Curt made them slow their pace slightly so the occasional noise brought by a stumble was lessened. Sookie didn't like it, she wanted to go faster, but she understood that she'd do Bill no good if she alerted the hunters that there were people coming for them.

* * *

Bill observed at the man standing before him. From the reports that he got from Jason, he knew that this man wasn't a model citizen, but Bill was certain that the full file of information on this man had been doctored extensively. As a King, and even as just a vampire, Bill was instantly convinced this man had a lot more to his records than a few misdemeanors. This man had the look and feel of someone that was only too well aware of prison and the more violent, brutal side of life. The prison tattoos Bill could see on his hands and the heavily scarred knuckles were just further proof that someone had magically washed away a great deal of this man's past on paper.

"Ian Bartley." Bill stated flatly.

Ian let out a low chuckle and said mockingly, "Bill Compton. And, my… Is that you, Nicholas? It's been a while."

Bill was surprised to learn that Ian and Nick knew each other, but he showed no reaction to Ian's familiarity towards Nick. He would ask about it later, after they were done here.

"Where is your partner?" Bill kept his demeanor calm.

"Looking for me?" Another man, whom Bill recognized as Keith, stepped out the door. He too wore chainmail and was followed by a large group of heavily armed men, who were covered by silver chains, and silver chainmail scarves around their throats. For a second, the vampires wondered how they'd all managed to squeeze into the small cabin.

"Keith Dixon, I presume?" Bill said. When he got no reaction, he continued, "Let's end this, right here and now. You have killed many of my kind. Surrender yourself and I will let you live." Bill said.

Keith laughed. "You are giving _me_ a chance to live?" Keith shook his head, as if amused by Bill. "No, Mr. Compton, I will decide who live and who dies tonight, and you are going to die. A vile creature like you don't deserve to live, to _exist_. Eventually, we're going to wipe all of you out and rid the world of you and your kind. For now, killing you would serve as a warning for the rest of the vampires. Still, it won't be fun to kill you without giving you a chance to fight." Keith said casually. While keeping his eyes trained on Bill, Keith said, "Kill everyone, but the king. He's mine."

"You leave us no choice." Bill's voice was as cold as ice as he silently gestured his guards to be ready.

Within seconds, the quiet clearing had turned into a battlefield.

"What the hell's that?" Jason wondered when they heard noises coming from ahead of them.

"I don't know, but that doesn't sound good." Jessica whispered. They could have been mistaken, but they thought they heard a scream in the distance.

"Is that…?" Jason couldn't finish his sentence as another scream rang out in the woods. Curt turned and shushed them but it was no use.

"Yes, that's definitely a scream. Something is wrong." Jessica said urgently as she sped up, dragging Jason and Sookie behind her.

They tried to keep up with her, but it was engulfed in thick darkness. The path seemed to have no end as they moved briskly amongst the trees. All of a sudden, Sookie had a flash of her nightmare and she gasped audibly. She could feel goose bumps on her arms as her mind played back her nightmare. Her heart was thumping violently in her chest, she was sure everybody could hear it.

"Sook, what is it?" Jason halted, forcing Jess to stop as well, and turned to look at his sister. In front of Jessica, Curt also stopped turning around to see what was going on.

"I-I have to find him." Sookie walked past Jason and stumbled over a rock. Jessica grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Sookie?" Jessica asked Sookie worriedly. In the dark, Jessica could see Sookie's pale face. "Sookie?" Jess shook her shoulder lightly when Sookie didn't seem to acknowledge her.

Sookie blinked. "Jess? We have to go. Now. I have to find Bill." Panic rose in Sookie's voice. She tugged her arm free and let go of Jason's hand.

"What's going on?" Jason asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good." Jessica said.

Curt snatched up Sookie throwing her over his shoulder, they needed to move and they needed to do it now! An instant later Jess pulled Jason to her and said, "Get on!" Jason had a second of hesitation before jumping onto to Jess's back and with that, they flew forward, the noises getting much louder with every second that passed. When they finally reached the end of the path, they were shocked by the scene before them.

* * *

Vampires and humans were fighting for their lives. The vampires were trying to avoid any contact with the silver and it put them in great disadvantage. Besides, the hunters seemed determined to kill as many vampires as possible. Between the hunters and some of the traps around, the vampires were soon being outnumbered and cornered. A few of the hunters even stayed inside the cabin, where the vampires were unable to get to them as they fired their weapons from inside the cabin.

Bill and Keith moved with precision and skill. Bill had managed to land a hard kick on Keith that sent him flying. Keith got to his feet and didn't even acknowledge it as he lunged toward Bill, a silver knife with at least a 10-inch blade in his hand. Bill managed to dodge the slash and he twisted his body around to dodge another hunter who took a swing with a stake at him from behind.

Keith saw it and bellowed loudly, "He's mine, damn you! Back off!" Two other hunters that had appeared to aid Keith immediately backed away to join the rest of the fray and Bill saw a chance.

He rolled away as they left pulling his gun as he did so before standing in a perfect shooter's stance Bill took his aim at Keith. Just when he was about to pull the trigger, he suddenly felt a strong surge of his blood bonds. Bill's head jerked around and to his horror, he saw Sookie and Jessica standing on the ridgeline above the clearing around the cabin together with Jason and the rest of their rescue team.

The new arrivals had distracted Bill for just about the time it took Keith to take full advantage of it. Keith threw the heavy, razor sharp knife, smiling as he watched it bury into Bill's shoulder and causing Bill to drop his gun. Bill staggered backward and growled as a hot searing pain spread throughout his body where the silver blade hit him and it quickly took effect in his bloodstream. Before Bill could make another move, another hunter drove a silver dagger into the side of his thigh, making him cry out and he fell onto his knees.

Nick attempted to make his way to his king, but he was stopped by Ian, who was brandishing silver blade. "Where do you think you are going, Nicholas? We still have some unfinished business to attend to." Nick tried to go around Ian, but two other hunters appeared beside Ian holding shotguns, forcing Nick to stay where he was than taking the risk of getting shot.

Jessica tried to run to her maker, but two hunters blocked her way. When one of them took a swing at her, Jessica jumped back, narrowly avoided the silver blade.

"Jess!" Jessica could hear Jason's voice from nearby.

"Sh!t!" Jessica cursed loudly.

Bill fell onto the ground and one of the hunters wrapped silver chain around his neck and bound his wrists behind his back. Bill struggled to get free, but in his weakened state, between the chains, and the silver knives, he didn't have a chance. The hunters forced him onto his back by pulling the chain around his neck tightly upward. With silver chain around his neck and around his wrists, there was nothing that the king could do. Keith took a stake and approached Bill.

Sookie ran toward Bill to help him. But she was stopped by a man standing in her way. "Going somewhere, whore?" Sookie recognized the man as the sadistic guard from her captivity.

"Get out of my way!" Sookie yelled and pushed him away. A bright light shot out from her fingertips, propelling the guard off his feet, landing hard a few feet away. Sookie barely paid any attention to him as she rushed toward Bill. She didn't realize that he was only momentarily dazed and once he got his bearings, took off after her.

As she ran, Sookie's vision was blurred with tears and her chest constricted painfully as her breath burned in her lungs, but she kept running. She was so focused on Bill, she didn't realize that she was being chased. Suddenly, the guard tackled her and Sookie slammed into the ground, her scream cut short as the force of the fall robbed her of her voice.

Sookie struggled to free herself, but the guard just laughed and pinned her to the ground with his weight and held her wrists behind her back. "No!" Sookie thrashed around to no avail. "BILL!" She could only watch helplessly as Keith raised his hand, ready to stake Bill. Tears streamed down her face and she was overwhelmed by emotions.

Bill could hear Sookie calling his name. He could see her struggling on the ground from the distance. As much as he wanted to go to her, he couldn't move. Bill couldn't believe that it all ended here. After everything he and Sookie had been through to be together, the universe was going to tear them apart, forever. "I am sorry, Sookie. I have failed you." Bill whispered softly. He had broken his promise to Sookie yet again. He closed his eyes for just a second and a single blood tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's time for you to die, permanently." Keith smirked in satisfaction as he loomed over Bill. "A classic wooden stake, just for the king." Keith reared back to bring the stake down into Bill's heart with all the strength he had. Sookie found her voice and screamed, "NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been a while. I'm so sorry. I was so busy lately. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Aaargh!" Keith screamed in pain. Bill's head snapped up and what he saw really shocked him.

Eric was standing behind Keith. The Viking had his arms locked around Keith's neck and it looked like he had broken the hunter's arm. Bill could smell Eric's charring flesh as he continued to hold him in silver chainmail. Once Keith dropped the stake, Eric kicked it away with enough force to shatter it into tiny and useless splinters. Keith struggled, but his strength was no match for Eric's. But, the silver was weakening Eric with every second. Even though his hands were burning and smoking, Eric tore the silver suit off of Keith and threw it far enough away to diminish its effects on him or any other vampire there.

Eric threw the broken and now bleeding Keith aside. Ripping the chainmail off him had been like tiny knives piercing through his flesh. Eric thought he smelled pretty good and couldn't wait to taste more, but his King came first. In a flash, he had kicked Bill's captors backwards. They hit the trees and slid down to the ground, one unconscious from massive internal injuries, the other dead instantly when his spine split in two. Beside Eric, Keith was groaning in pain, lying on the ground, cradling his broken arm close to his chest.

There was silence all around them as everybody seemed to be in shock at the unexpected turn of events. The guard who was holding Sookie down had loosened his hold and Sookie used that opportunity to kick him in the groin as hard as she could and as the man dropped in pain, Sookie got to her feet and quickly made her way to Bill.

"Eric…?" Bill's shock was evident in his voice.

"Bill!" They both turned to see Sookie running toward them. When she reached them, she immediately released Bill from the silver chains and threw them aside before throwing her arms around Bill's neck and buried her face in his chest, sobbing earnestly, as a sense of sheer relief washed through her.

Bill slowly brought his arms around her and held her close. "I'm okay… It's alright, Sookie… It's alright…" Bill tried to calm her down. Over Sookie's shoulder, he noticed Keith crawling toward one of the silver blades and before he could say anything, Eric noticed too. He calmly walked over to Keith and stood on the compound fracture of Keith's arm. Keith screamed in pain, but Eric didn't seem to notice, although he did smile a little.

Sookie pulled away and held Bill's face in her hands. "Bill… I thought…" Sookie was so overwhelmed, she couldn't form a word. That was when she noticed the knives jammed into his shoulder and his thigh. "Oh my god! They stabbed you!" Sookie's eyes widened in panic.

Bill glanced at his shoulder, grabbing the knife and pulling it out, groaning slightly as he did so. "I'm afraid I will need your help with the one in side of my leg, it's at too odd an angle for me." Bill told Sookie. Sookie cradled him in her arm and reached for the handle, buried to its hilt, jutting cruelly from the far side of his thigh.

"Oh Bill, oh god! I don't know if I can!" Sookie's voice quaked with doubt and emotion. The knife was so deep into the muscle that Sookie was terrified she would hurt him more.

"You have to do it, Sookie. I'll be fine, but the longer the knife is in there, the weaker I get and we aren't safe yet." Bill told Sookie.

Sookie nodded and closed her hand around the hilt of the knife before pulling it out with all her might. Bill cried out softly, but felt a tremendous sense of relief once the knife was out of his body.

Sookie threw the knife aside and quickly wrapped her arms around Bill's neck again, holding him tight. Only minutes ago, she was about to lose him, forever. But now, he was still here, in her arms, safe and alive… well, as alive as a vampire could be.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, Your Majesty but we're not out of the woods yet… pun intended." Eric said dryly, earning him a quick flash of a smile from his King. All around them, they realized that despite the short interlude, the battle had resumed quite viciously.

Sookie and Bill pulled away from each other and got to their feet. Bill opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut by a sound of gunshot and a scream. They turned and saw Jason standing over someone, a gun in his hand.

"Stay away from her!" Jason's voce rang out loudly in the field. Behind him, Jessica was on the ground.

Bill turned his attention to Keith, who was still on the ground, his badly broken arm still beneath Eric's large boot. Eric stepped away and Bill walked over to the hunter and grabbed him by his neck. "Now, let's end this, for once and for all." Bill turned toward Sookie. "Sookie, my gun?" Bill gestured toward his gun on the ground.

Sookie picked up the gun and handed it to Bill. Bill pressed the barrel on Keith's temple. "Now, you will tell your men to stand down or…"

Keith cut him off. "If you think that killing me would end this, you're wrong. These people are here for a greater cause. They are going to rid the world of you and… agh!" Keith screamed in pain as Eric snapped the long bones of Keith's other arm with just his fingers.

"I don't give a damn about your 'cause'." Eric said drily. Keith's scream became a moan and Bill almost smiled at Eric's wisecrack.

Just then a new wave of troops emerged from the woods. The AVL backup teams stepped into the field, armed with heavy weapons and in no time, the hunters were surrounded. "You can surrender now and we might spare your lives, but if you refuse, all of you will die." One hunter charged forward, his crossbow cocked and loaded with a wooden arrow with a silver-tipped arrowhead, but his lifeless body hit the ground seconds after his head did, the trigger never pulled. He may have thought he was being noble to his cause, but what purpose he'd really served was showing the others how fruitless this battle truly was.

Soon enough, the hunters were all rounded up, even those that had taken shelter inside the cabin were forced to step out under the threat of certain death thanks to the hand-held missile launcher the AVL soldiers politely showed them. The thought of dying in a blown up cabin in the middle of nowhere was enough for them to lay down their arms and surrender immediately.

"Bill!" Jessica ran up to her maker and threw herself at him. Bill wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Bill asked his child.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Jessica nodded against Bill's shirt.

While Bill and Jessica were reunited, Sookie walked up to Eric. "Eric, I… I just want to thank you, for saving Bill."

"I didn't do it for you, or him." Eric said coldly. "As my King, it was my duty."

"It, well, it doesn't matter. You saved him nonetheless and I just want you to know that I'm very grateful for what you've done." Sookie told him sincerely.

Eric just nodded and turned around to walk away, only to stop when Bill called him.

"I expect you in my office tomorrow evening at 8:00 PM, Sheriff." Bill said. Eric simply nodded and walked away. "Eric," He turned to look at his King, "Thank you." Eric bowed his head in acknowledgement and faded into the darkness.

"How did you find them?" Sookie asked Bill a few minutes later as they stood aside, watching as the AVL troops hauling the hunters off to the vans.

"They were working with a vampire and he is in my custody. Besides, Jason helped with the search. He found some useful information that led us here." Bill explained.

"A vampire working with hunters? Wow!" Jessica's surprise and wonder were evident in her voice.

"Yes. It's also how these hunters found out about you two." Bill told them.

"So, he told you everything?" Sookie asked.

"No. But he told me enough. Once I found the park, it was easy for me to find this place." Bill stared ahead with a pensive expression across his face. "I have been here before, shortly after the war." Jessica and Sookie looked at him curiously, but they stood there silently.

"That cabin…" Bill pointed at the cabin. "I was intent on returning to my home when I found this cabin. I was hungry and thirsty. I stopped, hoping that someone would be kind enough to give me some food and water. But…" Bill sighed heavily as he recalled that fateful night. Sookie took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. "But instead, I found a monster. That night, I lost more than I ever knew was remotely possible. My family, my friends, the life that I yearned desperately to return to… all was lost to me… forever."

Sookie let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist instead and she rested her head on his shoulder. Jessica didn't know much about Bill's turning, but from what she'd learned, she knew that like herself, Bill was turned against his will, but unlike her, he hated his maker. Jessica stood closer to Bill, trying to offer silent comfort to him. The sorrow and sense of loss were so heavily laden in his voice, her eyes filled with tears and she realized just how different her life was because of Bill's love for her as his child. For a moment or two, the three of them just stared at the cabin, caught in their own thoughts.

"Guys, we're pretty much done here and this place might be out in the sticks, but somebody's bound to have called the cops by now." Jason said from behind them.

"Jason's right, let's get back to the house…" They heard a rumbling sound coming from Sookie's tummy, "And I believe you must be quite hungry, after everything that happened." Bill said with a grin, making Sookie blush.

With one last look at the cabin, Bill swept Sookie into his arms, then with his guards in the lead, they got to the vans and they were off.

* * *

They arrived at the Compton's mansion about two hours before dawn. Bill ordered the hunters to be put in his jail, instead of handling them directly to the Authority considering the lateness. He decided to deal with them later. He ordered some food for Sookie, Jason, and the other human guards that had helped them. He also arranged some donor blood to be distributed to the injured vampires. After he made all the necessary arrangements, Bill went into his office and had his guard summon Nick.

"Enter." Bill said at the knock on his office door. Nick entered the office and sat down across from Bill.

"Your Majesty, is there something else I can do for you?" Nick asked his king.

"How many did we lose?" Bill asked somberly. He knew there were casualties and many others were injured.

"We lost 27 vampires and three humans. Some of the humans were badly injured and we felt it was best if they were sent right to the hospital. We've provided donor blood for those who are injured and they're now recuperating."

Bill nodded; the number was even higher than he thought. But he didn't just call Nick to ask about the casualties. "Nick, why didn't you tell me about Ian?" Bill leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk.

"Because I didn't know he'd changed his name and who he was before tonight." Nick answered.

Bill raised his eyebrows. "And how did you know him before tonight?"

Nick was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but this is a private matter. It has nothing to do with our current situation." Nick finally said.

"You and Ian have a past, Nick, and you did not tell me about it." Bill kept his tone flat and even.

"Sire, if I'd known…" Nick stopped talking when Bill raised his hand.

"You did not know that he is one of the hunters before tonight." Bill paused. After a few seconds of silence, he finally made a decision, "I would like to believe that whatever business you had with this man would not affect our current problem. However, I am bothered by the fact that you are not being very forthcoming at the moment. It seems to me that there should be more that you can tell me, but are choosing not to. Can I trust you, Nicholas?" Bill looked straight into Nick's eyes.

"My Liege, I cannot explain the history in detail as it is not solely mine. If I could tell you, I would, but it is not my secret to reveal. All I can do, Sire, is to beg forgiveness and pray my assurance that my loyalty to you is and will always remain steadfast and unwavering." Nick said firmly. Nick stood and stepped around the corner of Bill's desk where he knelt on one knee and bowed his head low.

"I swear to you my King, I pledge my life's service to you and only you. I would meet the True Death to protect you and would destroy all that would dare attempt to do you harm. My past with this man is unfortunate but holds no bearing on the matter at hand. I will not allow any history between us interfere with my service to you, Sire. I am yours now and always."

Bill looked at Nick intently for a few more moments. Bill didn't doubt Nick's loyalty for a moment; he'd just been taken by surprise. What _did_ concern Bill was that obviously there was something much more emotional attached to this issue. The simple fact that even now and in this position, would not divulge the circumstances to him voluntarily boded well for Nick. A lesser man would have said anything to justify his actions if he thought it would get him out of trouble. Bill sat for just a moment before he leaned back in his chair and said, "Very well. We will deal with our prisoners tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Nick stood up and bowed to Bill before turning around and walked toward the door.

"Do not make me regret my decision, Nicholas." Bill said from behind his desk.

Nick paused at the door. "You will not, My King." With that, Nick left.

Bill stared at the door for a long moment, his mind racing through possibilities and there was only one that made sense. Nick was keeping a secret from him, a confidence he would not break. Bill believed Nick wholeheartedly when he said it would not interfere with the issue at hand. He believed it because the only secret Nick would ever keep from Bill would have to be something that involved Rachel. And _that_ was something Bill could understand completely!

* * *

Bill stepped out of his office and saw Jason heading for the front door. "Jason." Jason turned and Bill could see the exhaustion covering Jason like a blanket. "I wanted to thank you for all your help, without it this could have turned out badly. I appreciate it very much."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Sook, and uh… um, Jess are safe and that's all that matters." Jason said and then he yawned and quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Jason; let me have one of my men drive you home. You're too tired and it is not safe for you to drive alone. Better still, why don't you stay for the day? You can stay at one of the guest rooms. I'm sure Sookie would love having you here when she gets up." Bill offered.

"Um, well, is that ok?" Jason looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Of course." Bill gave him a pleasant smile.

"Alright then… Thanks, Bill." Jason thanked him before yawning again.

"Dave, please escort Mr. Stackhouse to one of the guest rooms. Make sure he has everything he needs." Bill told one of the guards. The guards nodded and led Jason to one of the available rooms.

"Good night, Bill." Jason bid the king good night, which he returned.

Bill climbed up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. He found Sookie sitting at the edge of the bed, rubbing her hair dry. She was wearing one of his T-shirts and boxers.

"Hello, sweetheart." Bill greeted her. He closed the door behind him and shrugged off his jacket and walked toward her. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"Yeah, well… After everything that happened, a shower is very hard to resist." Sookie grinned up at him. Bill laughed lightly.

"You are absolutely correct." Bill said. "Let me just take a shower and I will join you in bed shortly."

After his shower, Bill walked back into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Sookie was already in bed and she was waiting for him to join her. Bill got under the cover and they were instantly drawn toward one another. Bill wrapped his arms around Sookie and she snuggled into him.

"Jason is staying for the night." Bill told Sookie, and when she raised her eyebrows questioningly, he explained further. "He looks exhausted and I think it would be safer for him to stay here rather than driving back to his place."

"Please tell me he isn't with Jess." Sookie said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bill asked curiously.

"Yes, they need to talk first before just spending the night together… are they?" Sookie looked up at him.

"No. Jason is staying at one of the guest rooms." Bill said. "Sookie, tomorrow, when I wake up, before I deal with the hunters, I would like to talk to you first. Do you have to work tomorrow evening?"

"No, I called Sam and told him I'm not feeling very well. He gave me the night off." Sookie sighed. "One of these days, he's gonna fire me for sure."

"No, he won't, he cares too much about you to ever fire you. I may not like it, but you will not lose your job." Bill assured her.

"You have nothing to be jealous about, Bill. Sam is a good friend, but that's all." Sookie said with a slight grin on her face. She thought it was cute that Bill felt a little jealous of Sam. It made her realize how much she loved Bill. She lifted her head slightly and kissed him gently.

"We should probably get some sleep Sookie, shouldn't we?" his words were soft but the look in his eyes showed hope for another outcome. Bill tightened his arms around her. His deep blue eyes also looked sad when he whispered, "Do you have any idea how scared I was? If anything were to happen to you or Jessica…"

Sookie shifted onto her side and reached up to place a finger on his lips to silence him, "I knew you would find us, Bill, I never doubted it… not once." She kissed him again and this time the kiss lingered. "Make love to me, baby." She whispered.

Bill wrapped his arms around her and drew her near, their kisses grew more passionate, their longing, their fear, their rescues… it all fueled their desire to be as one… and so they were.

The dawn had come but it didn't matter, they had too much to be thankful for and too much fear to dispel. It was mid-morning before Sookie said, "Good night, Bill." as she snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, sweetheart." Bill planted a gentle kiss on her hair and reached to switch off the bedside lamp. He closed his eyes and before long, he was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait. RL got in the way. Thank you for your continuous support, despite my erratic posting schedule :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Bill woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He reached to pick it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Good evening, Nan." Bill answered the phone.

"Do you have them in custody?" Nan asked without preamble. "All of them?"

"Yes, I do." Bill moved to a sitting position and glanced at the general direction of the bathroom. He could hear the shower running and Sookie humming softly in the shower. He smiled to himself.

"Good job, Bill." Nan sounded pleased. "I expect them here by dawn."

"About that… I would like to keep them in my custody for a few more days." Bill looked at the bedside clock; 6.40PM. He'd slept past sunset, but he slept better than he had in the past few days.

"Bill, you know that they're wanted by the Authority, especially Oliver." Nan said.

"You can have Oliver, and the rest of the hunters. But Keith and Ian stay here until I'm done with them." Bill told her.

"Why? What are you going to do to them? The Authority wants them alive."

"I am not going to kill them. But they are in my custody and I have some questions for them." Bill assured her.

"What kind of questions? The Authority was very clear that they want the hunters immediately after they're captured." Nan said firmly.

"I have some personal interests in them, especially Keith." Bill said simply.

"What interest do you have in a hunter?" Nan was persistent.

"Like I said, it's personal." Bill knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Just because you captured them…"

"Exactly, Nan. I am the one who captured them. I think I'm entitled to talk to them, am I not?" Bill cut her off before she even finished speaking. "You don't need to worry. I will deliver them in due time. Alive."

There was silence on the other end of the line as Nan contemplated Bill's words. 'Fine. But we want Oliver and the rest of the hunters. You have nine hours to deliver them. As for Keith and Ian, you have thirty-six hours to deliver them to the Authority, _alive_." Nan emphasized on the last word.

"I will make all the arrangements." Bill said before hanging up. He placed the phone on the nightstand and got up from the bed.

The bathroom door opened and Sookie emerged, a big fluffy towel wrapped around her. "Good evening, Bill." Sookie greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening, sweetheart." Bill approached her and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Listen, I know I told you we need to talk, but I need to make some arrangements to deliver the hunters somewhere else first, so…" Bill trailed off.

"That's okay. We'll talk later, after you're done. Will you come to my place or should I come back here?" Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your house. I will call on you later. Is that alright?" Bill placed his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sure…" Sookie kissed him, her fingers gently stroking the back of his neck.

"Sookie…" Bill half-heartedly pulled away from their kiss.

"Okay, okay…" Sookie stepped away from him. "I'll just get dressed and I'll… go and find Jess. See you later." Sookie planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Bill nodded and entered the bathroom. When he emerged ten minutes later, Sookie was gone and there was a note waiting for him on the dresser.

'Bill, I borrowed one of your shirts. You can come and take it off me later. Love, Sookie'

After reading the note with a smile, Bill quickly got dressed and strode out of the bedroom. He ordered Dave to arrange for Oliver and the hunters to be loaded up into the SUVs.

"Take everyone, but Keith and Ian. I'm not done with them yet. Make sure that the rest will arrive in New Orleans in…" Bill checked his watch, "In less than eight hours, understood?" Bill said firmly.

"Yes, Sire." Dave bowed and left to make the arrangements. Bill leaned back in his chair. Keith's obsession with hunting vampires was unusual. While hunters were pretty common in the past, in the more modern days, especially after the Great Revelation, hunters were a rarity. For Keith to be able to form such a big and well-organized hunter group showed that he was not just an ordinary man. Keith was smart and he knew what he was doing.

He knew a lot about vampires and Bill doubted that Oliver was his only vampire source. Bill was pretty sure that Keith had connections with other organizations, he wouldn't be surprised to learn that Keith was friendly with some of the more organized, extreme militia groups… they loved any chance to hate, however small the reasoning. Bill needed to know if there were any other groups out there getting fired up to go running around killing vampires!

* * *

"Sookie, can I tell you something?" Jessica asked. Sookie and Jessica were lounging in Sookie's living room.

"Sure, what is it?" Sookie turned her attention to the young vampire.

"Well, when we were in that awful place, I've been thinking about me and Jason, and, uh, Hoyt..." Jessica nervously turned her cell phone in her hands.

"And…?" Sookie prompted, all her attentions were focused on the redhead.

"Seeing Hoyt with that girl made me… I don't know, it made me angry, I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's, you know, my first. And, and I thought…" Jessica paused to gather her thoughts. "I thought after our breakup, he would want me back. That he wouldn't see any other girl because he still loves me or something. And then, he was dating this girl and he's moved on and I… well, I guess I'm just being selfish." Jessica whispered the last part.

There was silence in the room as Sookie thought about what Jess told her.

"When we were locked up in there, I was scared, Sookie. For us, for Bill, and… and I was scared that I wasn't going to see Jason again. And that's when I realized, I love Jason, I really do." Jessica stood up and started pacing. "I mean, I knew I did even before… this. But, now I know for sure. And I've screwed it up. What do I do now?"

"Jessica, the way you felt seeing Hoyt with another girl, what did you really and truly feel? Were you angry because Hoyt moved on or were you angry because you_ thought _he shouldn't have moved on?" Sookie asked from her position on the sofa. "You've got to be very clear on this, Jess. Yes, I know you love Jason. But if you still can't sort out your feelings for Hoyt, sooner or later, it's all going to come back to you."

Jessica was silent as she paced back and forth. "I guess I'd have to talk to him, wouldn't I?" Jessica plopped down on the armchair. "Our breakup wasn't a nice one and we still have some unfinished business. I should clear things up between us. Otherwise, it's not gonna be fair for all three of us."

"Yes, maybe you should." Sookie nodded her agreement. "But before you do that you have to search your heart, honestly and completely. If you really have true feelings and love left for Hoyt, then you need to talk to him." Sookie paused, choosing her next words carefully.

"But you have to be prepared Jessica. Every breakup is bad… there's no such thing as a good one and anyone that says different is lying. Jess," Sookie said softly, "you need to be prepared for the possibility that Hoyt really has moved on."

"It's easier said than done." Jessica mumbled.

"I know. But you can't keep doing this. You're not just hurting both of them, but you're hurting yourself too." Sookie patted Jessica's hand empathically.

Jessica sighed heavily. "What do you think I should do now?"

"I think you should stay away for both of them for the time being and use this time to really look into your heart before making any decision that you might regret later on." Sookie suggested.

Jessica nodded; she had no other choice and she knew it, to try and talk to either of the guys before understanding her own feelings first would be disastrous.

* * *

Followed by six guards, Bill made his way down into the jail facility in his basement. The jail was empty, save for two prisoners; Keith and Ian.

Bill stood in front of Keith's cell. "Good evening, Keith."

"What do you want? Where did you take my friends?" Keith snapped at him.

"You're going to find out soon enough. You're going to join them before long." Bill stood there calmly. "How is your arm?"

Keith glared at him spitefully. "What? I'm supposed to say thank you because you had somebody put a splint on my arm? Screw you. If you want to kill me, go ahead and do it. What are you waiting for?"

"That would be too easy for you, wouldn't it? No, Keith. I'm not going to kill you… yet. I have some questions for you." Bill turned toward his guards. "Take him." He instructed coldly, his tone of voice told the guards there was no need to be gentle.

Two of the guards opened the cell door while the others were pointing their guns at Keith, lest he tried something stupid. The two guards grabbed his upper arms and Keith cried out in pain. However, nobody paid attention, they dragged him out and into the interrogation room.

Bill turned around and walked toward the stairs, but suddenly Ian called out to him, "Hey, Compton! Where's Nicholas?" Bill ignored him and kept walking. One of his guards opened one of the many barred doors between the area of the cells and the outer portion that lead back upstairs.

"Is that girl, what's her name again? Ah, yes, Rachel. Is Rachel here? I'd love to see her." Ian said. At this, Bill paused, but he still didn't turn around. After a second or two, Bill walked away. Ian's words had confirmed his suspicion; Nick indeed had not betrayed him, nor had he betrayed Rachel, Bill realized and felt oddly relieved by it.

Bill walked into his office and sat down. As curious as he was about the whole Ian matter, he respected Nick and Rachel's privacy. They had been friends for a long time and if they saw it fit to tell him about Ian, they would. If they didn't, then it was none of Bill's business. As long as Nick kept his promise, Bill was okay.

About an hour later, his musing was broken by a knock on the door. "Enter."

A guard entered. "Sire, Sheriff Northman is here to see you."

"Let him in." Bill said. The guard bowed and left. A few seconds later, Eric knocked and entered the office.

"Your Majesty…" Eric bowed.

"Good evening, Eric. Take a seat." Bill gestured at one of the chair across from him.

Eric sat down. "What can I do for you, my King?" Eric asked.

Bill leaned forward and placed his folded hands on his desk. "Oliver has been turned over to the Authority." Bill informed Eric. "You realize of course, that they will question him about his involvement in this matter."

Eric stayed quiet. He knew well what Bill meant. Oliver wouldn't want to go down alone. He'd tell the Authority about Eric's participation, and certainly, being under great duress, would in the very least enhance his involvement to drag Eric down with him. This was Eric's moment of truth, if Bill decided that he didn't want Eric around, this was the opportunity to eliminate him. Eric knew he had to be extra careful; his only safety net, right now was his own intelligence, if he said the wrong thing, he'd meet the True Death.

"What do you think I should do now, Sheriff? Should I tell The Authority there was more involvement on your part or let them discover it from Oliver?" Bill asked. Eric knew that his next words would determine his fate.

"I have no doubt that you would do the right thing, my King." Eric said.

Bill regarded Eric carefully. Eric met his King's gaze steadily. Bill sat back in his chair and asked quietly, "Why did you save me?" Bill asked.

Eric was taken aback. He certainly hadn't expected that question! "You're my king. It was my duty." He quickly answered once he had gotten his composure back.

"Is that all it was?" Bill asked doubtfully.

Eric nodded firmly. "As your sheriff, I pledge my allegiance to you and it is my duty to protect you, my Liege."

"Eric, why?" Bill asked again, a trace of curiosity in his voice.

There was a moment of silence during which Eric's mind warred with his emotions, then Eric said, "It would have hurt Sookie too much to see you die."

Bill didn't show his surprise, although it was considerable. "Wouldn't that have made things easier for you?"

Eric let down his guard and in one of the rare moments of his vampire life, he told Bill the truth, "She'd never want me… even with you gone. Besides, you're doing pretty well as King," He gave Bill one of his more cocky smiles, "Besides, without you around to keep Sookie in line, I'd have to spend all my time trying to keep Pam from killing her!"

The utterly candid statement came as such a shock to Bill he let out a bark of laughter. "You just may be right about that, Eric." He said with a smile, and then turned a bit more serious, "I still have to know what to tell the Authority. You know Oliver will throw you under the bus as soon as he can. There's only one way for me to save you before that happens. Eric, is there anything Oliver can say that will tie my hands in this matter and keep me from having to hand you over to The Authority?"

Eric leaned forward resting his arms on the tops of his long legs, and he became serious as well. "He came to me and I came to you. I told you everything. I knew they were after you, he told me some of the ideas and some of the lesser plans they were making, the kidnapping idea included, but I had no idea they had decided to go ahead with the kidnapping scheme."

Bill kept his eyes on Eric's and then began to nod his head slightly. He pushed back his chair and stood and Eric did the same, "Thank you Eric." Bill said sincerely. "If I am asked, I will give them the answers they need, but keep yourself visible and available Eric." Bill and Eric walked to the office doors and Bill reached to open one. "I can't promise you won't be questioned, but it will help if they don't have to search for you."

Bill opened the door and Eric looked at Bill intently, "I understand. Thank you, your Majesty."

"Thank _you_ Eric." Eric bowed to his king and turned to leave. Bill closed his door and walked back to his desk and then picked up the phone, he dialled and when the man answered, Bill said, "Oliver is just trying to save his own skin. Everything Northman had told me was the truth, I have no doubts. Yes, you can contact him at Fangtasia at any time. I'm sure he'll be agreeable to whatever you ask." Bill nodded and said goodbye, sitting in his desk chair as he did.

Bill looked toward the chair where Eric had been sitting and felt more relaxed than he'd been in a while. Bill had a feeling that working with this particular sheriff of his was going to be much easier in the future. He felt that a sense of trust had begun, but not enough to relax Bill totally. He wasn't stupid, that would certainly take many centuries to come!

Bill stood up and took the folder on the desk. It was time to talk to his prisoner. He wondered if Keith knew what Bill had done to him. Keith had been waiting for more than an hour for Bill to show up. A classic technique in the art of interrogation, a person's own mind will likely do more to help an interrogation then one would think.

The more their minds thought about what was to come, the more they begin to think they could give half-truths and small tidbits of information that would prevent anything painful and not give away too much information. Even the strongest soldier out there had fears of one kind or another, and they thought of them all while they waited for their captor to start asking questions.

Especially for someone that was expecting a vampire to interrogate them, and if Keith expected a quick, painless questioning before a clean death, he was sadly mistaken. Bill could entice information from the best of them, as Keith was about to find out. Bill had no doubt that once Keith learned Bill had no intention of glamouring Keith for information, Bill was pretty certain that Keith was going to lose a great deal of his 'brave face' about answering questions.

Meanwhile, Keith sat in the interrogation room drumming his fingers on the table. He knew Compton's tactics. He was supposed to be getting more and more nervous at the thought of some terrible interrogation to come. He wasn't worried, besides, the vampire could simply glamour him and he'd tell him everything he knew. Keith almost smiled; Compton could glamour him to hell and back and he would never learn a thing!

The information the vampire king wanted, was stored deep and all in code. When he was asked who he was working with, who his allies are, what vampires were involved, Keith had plenty of misinformation to feed him. Every single piece of information had just enough truth to get them interested but it was all an elaborate smoke screen. Keith heard voices and could hear footsteps getting closer; this time he put his head down so the cameras wouldn't catch the smile he couldn't suppress.

The lock on the door hummed and Keith heard the lock disengage, let the games begin.

* * *

Bill and Nick had a quick discussion before heading downstairs. "We're going to have to time this delicately, too soon and he may realize what we're doing," Bill stopped beside the door to the downstairs and Nick swiped his access card, the lock hummed and Nick opened the door and Bill quickly headed down the stairs. Nick had a wry smile on his face; he couldn't wait to get his hands on Ian. Bill walked into the surveillance room to view the video of how Keith had spent his time alone and Nick continued on to Ian's cell.

* * *

Ian heard someone approaching and a sneering grin snapped into place when Nick and four guards stopped before his cell door. With a voice filled with disdain Ian said, "Well, well, well… Nicholas my friend! Have you come to avenge your lady love? Or are you just here to rummage around my mind and mine for a useful nugget?"

Nick smiled and gave a slight chuckle as the guards stepped forward, they unlocked the cell and within seconds, had Ian handcuffed painfully, as they'd been instructed to and pulled Ian to stand in front of Nick who dropped his fangs, his face just inches from Ian's. Nick said ominously, "Ian, do you honestly believe I would do something as tame as glamouring you while you are in _my_ custody?"

Ian's expression didn't change but Nick easily noticed the dilation of Ian's pupils. For all Ian's bravado, he couldn't hide his body's automatic response to a stressor. Nick had just rattled Ian and in that millisecond he couldn't resist, "Oh and Ian? Rachel is quite fine, thank you for asking." As the guards handled Ian as roughly as possible, Nick added, "Of course she'll feel even better when I'm done with you."

Bill had a small smile on his face as he watched the video, a human would never had caught it but he didn't miss the one, almost hidden smile that crossed Keith's face. Bill's hunch was right, he said, "Let's go." Turned on his heel and was followed by a group of guards headed to Keith's interrogation room. That was when Ian began to scream. Bill smile got much bigger and as one of the guards opened the door, Ian released yet another blood-curdling scream.

Bill enjoyed the look of both surprise and shock on Keith face as Bill walked in. With a cold, hard look Bill said conversationally, "Did you honestly believe we'd resort to something as useless as glamouring Keith?" He stood on the other side of the table and gave a small nod of his head to one of his men. The man used a remote and as he did, the wall facing Keith slid open. It contained a chair much like a barber's or dentists, and also what appeared to be an autopsy table!

Keith stared dumbfounded at Bill and then eyes flicked quickly back to the far wall and all the evil and mind-numbing array of sickening instruments of torture. Before he could react, he was grabbed by the vampire guards, his clothes torn from his body and the leather restraints soon locked him in place. Including a heavy leather strap that prevented him from moving his head.

Bill had his men swivel the chair as Bill calmly stood before the wall of horror, carefully rolling up his sleeves and then donning a clear plastic rain poncho. Keith heard Ian scream over and over, and Keith began shaking his head, "No! You can't do this!" his eyes wide in fear. "You can't do this! I'm human! You can't harm humans! It's against the law!" Ian loosed a scream of pure agony.

Bill gave Keith an easy smile and said quietly, "Well yes, that is correct, but seeing as Oliver has likely already been staked, and your other personnel have had their memories of you and Ian being here removed," Bill picked up a scalpel and turned back to Keith, "Chances are anyone that knows you, will simply think you've gone underground."

He walked toward Keith, the shiny scalpel reflecting light off the blade, "And they would be right," Bill gestured to the room around them. "You certainly are underground." He stood next to Keith whose eyes were filled with terror. "The question actually becomes, will you ever emerge from underground."

Keith's body shook with fear and tension barely whispering, "No! No! You can't, you can't!"

Bill brought the scalpel to just below Keith's left eye, "You know, I've always thought that criminals look better with nasty facial scars, it gives off a more menacing look don't you think?" Bill touched Keith's face with the blade.

* * *

Sookie had gone to lie down on her bed and get a little nap in before Bill arrived. Jessica sat on Sookie's porch swing and swung idly, her mind churning with the recent events. Not only was she a baby vamp and unsure of all that was involved in her world, she was absolutely and completely clueless on matters of the heart.

As the swing creaked slightly, she heard the vampire guards as the circled the area around Sookie's home and she found it very comforting. In many ways she'd been pretty overwhelmed with the whole kidnapping thing. It had made her realize quite painfully that even though she was vampire, she had serious weaknesses.

A few weeks ago she would have been pissed at Bill too if he'd had his men following her and keeping her safe. But after what happened in the past few days, she wouldn't even be sitting outside like this if not for the sentries! Jessica closed her eyes and sighed heavily as her mind shifted back to her thoughts concerning Hoyt and Jason.

"Dear god, what has I gotten myself into?" Jessica asked out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

Bill was rolling his sleeves down as his men unstrapped Keith from the chair and dressing him in a generic jumpsuit much like those that were used in jails almost everywhere. The men carried him off to his cell. The two guards that remained with Bill were instructed to set the room to rights. As Bill exited, they carefully folded the spotless rain poncho and placed it back where it belonged. Once done, seeing as there had not been a drop of blood spilled, the still pristine room was closed up and the guards went back to their duty posts.

Bill walked up the stairs and into his office where Nick stood waiting, a sheaf of papers in his hand. "Good evening Sire, I have the transcripts."

Bill sat behind his desk and as he sat, he said, "Excellent, excellent…" he took the papers of all that was revealed during the interrogations of Keith and Ian. He read them in an instant and looked at Nick with a smile, "Please, have a seat Nick. This is a lot more information than I expected to get, there is nothing better than glamouring an unwilling subject into telling you everything you want to know, is there?"

Nick agreed and then asked softly, "Your Majesty, may I ask a favor?"

Bill was pretty sure he knew what Nick was about to ask, and as such Bill said, "We have limited time Nick, so whatever it is you need to satisfy between yourself and Ian, you are hereby free to do so. Keep in mind however; that he needs to be alive and unharmed when The Authority comes for them. I can't break the edict of doing them no harm."

"Thank you very much, Sire." He bowed his head to his King.

Bill sat back and for a moment considered asking Nick to explain himself and Bill knew that Nick would have no choice but to answer. But it took Bill a split second to decide there was very likely a much more appropriate caveat. "If there is anyone else you need to deal with Ian face to face, feel free to include them."

Nick met Bill's eyes and the men said volumes without a word. Nick bowed his head to Bill, then Bill said, "So what exactly did it take to crack Ian's secrets open?"

"Clowns."

Bill's eyes widened and he said in disbelief, "Clowns?"

Nick just nodded, "The mental image of a clown with fangs and a butcher knife had him screaming like a little girl within moments. What was Keith's?"

"Well, compared to Ian, his was pretty mundane. He feared being mutilated, especially his face." Both Nick and Bill had a quiet laugh. Their painless, bloodless interrogations of their captives had gone like clockwork. Keith and Ian had been glamoured in a fraction of a second and their greatest fears discovered. They had mentally prepared themselves to thwart every conceivable attempt to fool a vampire's glamour from their real secrets. They hadn't ever given any thought about other random thoughts and feelings their minds held.

So both Bill and Nick set the stage brilliantly, Ian walked into an interrogation room only to discover a fanged, maniacal clown with a butcher knife there waiting to ask him questions. Of course, it was just one of the security men, but Ian's glamouring showed him different and he began to scream.

Shortly thereafter, Bill lead his prisoner into his 'soon-to-be-personal-hell' after listening to Ian screaming in a way Keith had never imagined Ian would. From there both Bill and Nick found out each and every answer they sought along with information they hadn't anticipated. Which was quite a bonus, The Authority would be grateful to get it, although both Bill and Nick were dismayed over the number of vampires involved in this madness!

Once they were sure they had gotten all they could, the captives were once again glamoured into believing that had been in their cells and had never so much as set eyes on either Bill or Nick. They both believed they'd been issued the jumpsuits shortly after their arrival and they had no recollection of any of their other companions being removed from the cells, leaving them behind.

When they woke in the morning they would be fed a healthy breakfast, which they would eat without protest. They would also be asked if they wanted to watch TV or if there were any books or magazines they'd like to read. Seeing as Bill had granted Nick some leeway with Ian, Keith would also be made unaware that Ian had contact with anyone else during their time there.

They would be turned over to The Authority at the specified time. Even though Bill and Nick had determined a wealth of information and once Keith and Ian were in The Authority's hands all of the information would be verified. Bill and Nick knew only too well, that it would not be painless and it would not be bloodless and no one would ever see or hear from the two hunters ever again.

Bill called Nan to keep her somewhat informed. He could have e-mailed the transcripts of all the names, places, safe-houses locations, plots and vampires involved. But he simply told her they were making progress and the prisoners would arrive exactly as specified. If he told her they had what they wanted already, Nan would insist on immediate transfer to The Authority. Bill would tell her after Nick had his small amount of time with Ian. Once off the phone, Bill stood and locked the transcripts in his safe. Once they were secure, he left his office and turned out the light. It was time for him to go talk to Sookie.


	14. Chapter 14

Yes, I know... It's been forever. And I'm sorry. Life gets in the way and I've been very busy last school term, and then coame the holiday, etc. But, here it is... The next chapter. I do hope you haven't lost interest and your reviews, no matter good or bad, are always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Bill called to Sookie to tell her he was on his way over, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was glad, yet a little wary. She said she'd meet him half way and told him, "I love you and can't wait to see you!" before she hung up. The evening sky was a myriad of stars and as he walked it wasn't long before he was getting close enough to see her. Bill smiled and loved that Sookie's blond hair looked like liquid silver in the moonlight as she walked toward him. It was already past 1:00 a.m. but she'd called earlier to say she'd napped so they could talk.

He was shadowed by his security detail and after the events of the last few weeks, they were understandably jumpy. He could feel their tension so when Sookie came into view, he said quietly, "Relax gentlemen, it is just Miss Stackhouse." She drew closer and smiled. It faltered a bit when she caught a glimpse of the guards, but she also felt relieved knowing they were there to ensure that Bill was safe. He took her into his arms and kissed her gently, and hugged her to him. He drank in her scent and smiled as he held her.

He could feel her worry and he wasn't sure if it was due to the events of the last few days as a whole or just about the things they needed to discuss tonight. "Let's walk." He said softly as he took her hand in his. They skirted the edge of the cemetery, the soft glow of its lights and the moonlight showing the way.

They walked in silence for a bit before Sookie asked, "So, is it over?"

"Yes." Bill gave Sookie's hand a light squeeze.

A while later, Sookie asked quietly, "What do you want to talk about?" Sookie glanced around nervously at the guards that were shadowing them, but they seemed to blend in with the night. Sookie wouldn't have even known they were there if she hadn't noticed them earlier.

Bill chose his words carefully. "Sookie, while the immediate threat might be over, we still need to talk about what happened in these past few days." Bill started.

When Sookie didn't respond, Bill continued, "Sweetheart, I'm a king now and it means that certain things have changed, especially when it comes to safety and security issues."

Sookie nodded. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she wanted to listen to what Bill had to say first.

"I hate that I put you in danger yet again, but this incident with the hunters shows that those who would do me harm, wouldn't hesitate to use the ones I love against me and because of that; there has to be some compromises made, my love." Bill stopped walking so that he could look at Sookie's face.

"Sookie, being with me puts you at risk there's no way around it." Bill paused to gauge her reaction, but Sookie remained calm, so Bill continued, "Sweetheart, I know that you're a very strong and independent woman and you can take care of yourself. That is one of the reasons why I love you so much. But there are certain things that we cannot, and should not, ignore. If I could be with you all the time to protect you, I would."

"Unfortunately, being a vampire means I can't." Bill looked deeply into Sookie's eyes, willing her to understand. "Sookie, after everything that we've been through, I cannot lose you. And if anything were to happen to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So, please understand how important it is to me, to know that you are safe."

Sookie bit her lip as she contemplated Bill's words. She knew he was right and after last night, she was more than a little bit nervous, not only for herself but for Bill. She almost lost him last night and it shook her to the core. Sookie had to face facts; her life had to change. Being the king's girlfriend meant that she could no longer be carefree and ignorant of her surroundings and the danger that it might invoke. People could and _would_use her as leverage against Bill. That she and Jessica had survived the past few days was a miracle and an example of just how serious this all was.

Sookie sighed, "If, and we're talking about a possibility here, if I were to agree for some security, how much security are we talking about?" Sookie asked.

"There would be guards patrolling your property 24/7 and probably two or three that would follow you wherever you go. I will make sure that they are discreet, so you don't need to worry about them getting in your way or invading your privacy." Bill explained to her, pleased that she was willing to consider the security details.

Sookie stayed quiet, but her mind churned with questions. "Can we talk about this in a more, um… private setting?"

"Of course. Let's walk back to your house." With that, Bill took her hand and they made their way to the Stackhouse place.

* * *

Jessica had paced endlessly at Sookie's and her mind was filled with angst and indecision. It made her sad and angry at the same time. She wondered if this was because she was a vampire, a woman or just plain stupid.

She'd had enough of a confined space after that terrible cell and she needed an outlet of some sort to try and clear her head. So, after Sookie told her that she was going out to meet Bill, Jessica decided to leave Sookie's and fired up her vampire speed and zoomed off toward Monroe, aware of her protection detail following her as fast as she was, but after her recent ordeal, she had to admit, she was damn glad they were there!

When the trip at vamp speed failed to burn off her anxiety, she shot like a bullet to Shreveport, with her security detail in tow. She made her way to a park she'd gone to once and in moments, felt some peace. She sat on a bench overlooking the water and lost herself in its calm and soothing movement. She smiled as she recalled the midnight picnic Hoyt had surprised her with one night. He had even gone so far as to buy her specially prepared vampire snacks and she'd been touched by his kindness. She did not miss the fact that he was being eaten alive by the mosquitoes that swarmed him like locust on a field crop.

She finally convinced him they could have the picnic at home on the porch, and when they got back, she'd pierced herself and healed away every single bite he'd suffered trying to make her happy. Jess sighed heavily trying desperately to find a way to make Hoyt understand the depth of her feelings for him, but more so, how she could justify her relationship with Jason.

It occurred to her that perhaps the reason she couldn't let Hoyt go was because she didn't fully understand what her relationship with Jason, or possible lack thereof was herself, so how could she explain it to Hoyt?! She turned her attention back to the body of water; its ebony color was both soothing and mystifying. She thought about praying for a minute, and then laughed ever so slightly; did she really believe in the power of prayer anymore?

She had prayed that she could be released from the hell she had lived in all her life. The beatings, the religion forced down her throat and crammed into her mind, as she was lied to, as she was punished horribly and unjustly. When she became vampire, she'd been giddy with new found freedoms.

Eric had consented (well, maybe the better word would be 'conned') when Bill managed to convince Eric to let her stay, and learn from Eric and Pam. Granted, it hadn't been one of Bill's best moments as a Maker. However, she had seen how utterly and completely he loved and cherished her last night!

Being dumped on Bill's doorstep had been a complete disaster at first and after Bill accepted her as his sole responsibility, he changed and he took their bond seriously. Eventually, Jessica had come to care about Bill and learn from him… and then she met Hoyt. Even after loving him with all her heart… she couldn't keep the commitment she'd thought was so sure and true.

Her mind quieted for just awhile before she realized she had her answer… Hoyt had been her first love, no doubt, but her freedom from the horror story that had been her life had one glaring difference. She wasn't bound to Hoyt, chained by a loveless marriage like her mother; she was no longer restrained by beatings and endless rules and regulations.

Yes, she loved Hoyt but in a way, he was like a starter relationship. Her first taste of what she had to look forward to. They said a person never forgot their first love, but you were supposed to feel bittersweet about it, but not poisonously bitter! Jessica knew she needed to apologize because it was the right thing to do and the only way she could prove to herself that his life would and _should_continue without her.

Hoyt had his life to live and she needed to wish him well and apologize for the pain she'd caused him. She knew that if she didn't, her life would be filled with regret and years of, "What if's?" With a decision made, she stood looking at the black water for just another moment.

With this resolution in mind, she left Shreveport with her detail close behind. It was time for her to face Hoyt and accept the outcome, no matter how difficult it would most likely be. If for no other reason than he was a man she would always love and she really did want him to be as happy as he could possibly be. She certainly owed him that much!

* * *

"I have some questions…" Sookie started. They were seated comfortably in Sookie's living room, with Bill taking the armchair and Sookie sitting cross legged on the couch nearest to him.

"Good, what do want to know sweetheart?" Bill said and gave her an encouraging smile. He understood that the concept was pretty new to Sookie.

"What about work? Will they follow me to work?" Sookie asked one of the most obvious questions. She dreaded telling Sam that there would be guards present during her shifts. She just knew that Sam wouldn't be happy and if she thought about it, she was a little creeped out by always being under surveillance too.

"It won't be like Secret Service agents Sookie, no one else will even be aware of them. They will be dressed in street clothes; there will be different men that change off. They could stay in the parking lot as long as one is present in the bar for the hours you're working." Bill said with a patient, yet loving smile.

"What about the time when I'm meeting my friends? Will they sit there watching me? That would be pretty awkward… And what if I want to go shopping with Tara? Will they follow us around the mall as well?" Sookie was thinking about the various situations and how the added security would affect her daily activities. She was sure they would stand out like neon signs and it made her feel a little anxious.

Bill thought before answering her, "Sookie, the purpose of this is to make sure that you are safe. Therefore, the bodyguards will follow you, yes. But like I said, they won't be intrusive. They will be, shall I say… extremely covert. They will only intervene if there's a viable threat or if you initiate the contact. That is all they'll be doing." Bill knew that being as independent as she was, Sookie would need some time to adjust to this new arrangement. So, he was giving her as much time as she needed, while still keeping her safe.

When Sookie didn't say anything, Bill said, "I know that it might be uncomfortable at first. How about this, let's give it a try and if there's anything that you would like to change to make you more comfortable with this arrangement, we can discuss it further to see what we can do about it. Is that acceptable?"

Sookie thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Okay…" She finally agreed. She knew Bill was just trying to look out for her and the least that she could do was to let him, to help alleviate some of his worries.

Sookie sighed heavily. "So, this is it. From now on, I will be followed by bodyguards. My life would never be normal, would it?" She mumbled, almost to herself.

Bill moved to sit beside her on the couch. "Sookie, I…" Before Bill could say anything, Sookie turned to him and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I understand, Bill. I'm not happy about it, but I understand, especially after what happened in the past few days." Sookie paused. "If being with you means that I have to make some changes in my life, which include being followed around by a bunch of bodyguards, then so be it. But, it will take some time to get used to it, so, just be patient with me, okay?" Sookie told him softly.

Bill nodded and took her hand in his. "Thank you, sweetheart. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I want you to know that it means a lot to me." Bill lifted her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss at the back of her hand.

"So, while we're at it, is there any other 'arrangement' that we need to talk about, Mr. Compton?" Sookie asked him with mock seriousness.

Bill chuckled, "That's all, for now. We can talk about other things as we come across them."

"Sure. Just promise me something, Bill." Sookie looked at him. At Bill's questioning look, she continued, "The next time you want to do something in my best interest, please discuss it with me first, or at least, tell me about it. I'll feel a lot better if I know what I'm getting into."

Bill knew she was referring to their argument just a few days ago. "I promise." Bill said solemnly.

"Then we're good." Sookie nodded happily.

"We are." Bill smiled and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his.

"What time do you have to go?" Sookie asked between kisses. She hated that whenever they got together, it seemed that they were being chased by time.

"We have the rest of the night to ourselves." Bill said. "And if that's not enough, we could go back to my house."

Sookie pulled away, her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Well then… My King, take me to your palace." Sookie teased him and gave him a big smile. Bill grinned back at her and stood up. Sookie moved to follow him, but Bill swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Sookie protested, but her eyes shone with laughter and her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Bill's neck.

"No, you should know by now how much I love carrying you in my arms sweetheart!" Bill kissed her nose, making her giggle. He walked to the front door and they left for Bill's house; the guards inconspicuously followed behind them.

* * *

Hoyt let out a string of curses when he was jerked awake by the sound of doorbell. Grumbling to himself, he hurried to open the front door, and promptly froze upon seeing who was standing at his door.

"Uhm, hi..." Jessica offered him a nervous smile and gave him an awkward wave. She quickly put her hand down when she realized how stupid she must look.

"What do you want?" Hoyt asked; his tone harsh.

"I, well, we, uh…" Jessica paused to gather her thoughts. "I think, ah, I think we need to talk." She said finally.

"I don't think so." Hoyt said briskly and moved to close the door, but Jessica reached out to hold it open. But the fact that her hand stopped short of it, unable to reach past the doorsill even, touched something in Hoyt, he'd just seen what rescinding her invitation really meant. He wasn't sure why, but Hoyt let go of the door and leaned onto the doorway instead. "Alright, what do you want to talk about? Be quick though. It's late and I have to work in the morning." Hoyt maintained his blank expression and terse responses.

"Hoyt, I… I'm here to apologize." Jessica said sincerely and she looked at him tentatively, as she wasn't sure how he would react.

When Hoyt didn't say anything in response to her apology, Jessica continued, "I know I've treated you badly and I just want you to know how sorry I am. What I did to you, to us, it was… well, I have no excuse. But we did have something special between us and…" At this point, Hoyt interrupted her little speech.

"Did we? Geez, I don't know, Jess… I mean, look at you! Look at how easy it is for you to leave me and jump into another man's arms!" Hoyt's voice got louder as he spoke.

"Hoyt, I'm sorry that I hurt you." Jessica tried again.

"Damn right you should! And do you know what the worst part is? You betrayed me with my best friend! My own best friend!" Hoyt had taken a step forward as he yelled in Jessica's face. "How long have you two been doing it behind my back?"

"What? No! I didn't betray you! What happened between us had nothing to do with Jason… not then. You have to admit Hoyt; we were faltering long before Jason came into the picture." Jessica could feel tears pooling at the corner of her eyes now.

"Now you're blaming me? How dare you!" Hoyt was getting angrier now.

"I do not blame you!" Jessica yelled back. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Hoyt, please… What we had, it means a lot to me, but we're not meant to be together. I'm sorry, I really am. But if we had stayed together, we would've hurt ourselves even worse," Jessica's voice dropped to almost a whisper when she said, "You don't deserve that."

"So, you're saying that you and Jason are meant to be together?" Hoyt couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. Even as angry as he was with Jess, deep down, he still cared about her.

Jessica was silent. "I honestly don't know. I don't know if I have a future at all, with anyone. I never meant to hurt you, but…"

Hoyt cut her off again, "But the damage has been done."

"Yes, and I'm not saying that I'm capable enough to fix it, but," Jessica paused, looking for the right words, "Hoyt, I can only hope that one day, you would find it in your heart to forgive me. And if you don't, well, I just want you to be happy, because you deserve it." Jessica wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I won't disturb you any further. Good night." Jessica turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Hoyt called out and Jessica halted. She turned to face Hoyt. She cringed at the look on his face and the aching pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry too…" Hoyt said softly. Jessica's eyes widened in shock, but before she could say anything, Hoyt took a step forward. "I've been sorry you ever walked into Merlotte's." he hesitated and Jess struggled to keep her face composed. "But, I sat down with you and you're right, Jess. We did have something special between us and I'm sorry it has to end this way."

"It's just… I lost my best friend because of all this… and it hurts too much."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." Jessica's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I need time, Jess. To… to put all of these things behind." Hoyt swallowed. "Then… I don't know…" His voice trailed off but his eyes met hers and for the first time in a long time, they weren't filled with total anger and hate, but there was a lot of sadness in them.

"I understand." Jessica nodded and gave him a soft smile. "And thank you, Hoyt."

Hoyt just nodded before turning and closing the door quietly behind him.

Jessica watched the porch light go off and as she walked away from Hoyt's house for what was likely the last time, she felt something akin to relief in her heart. At that moment, she knew that she had truly let him go. Furthermore, she thought Hoyt would be able to move on… and maybe she could too.

Jessica took a left turn that led her to Jason's house. It was time for her to learn where they would go from here, or more importantly,_ if_ there was somewhere to go from here!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When his doorbell rang insistently, Jason reached for his other pillow and used it to cover his ears. However, the ringing didn't stop, forcing Jason to sit up on his bed. He glanced at the nightstand and groaned; was 2.30AM. Jason reluctantly left the warmth and comfort of his bed and dragged himself to the front door. He opened the door and found Jessica standing on his porch.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Jason asked, rubbing his bleary eyes and attempting to smooth down his wild hair.

"Jason, I know it's late, but we need to talk." Jessica's face was set with determination.

"Can't it wait? I'm tired and I still got to work tomorrow." Jason yawned widely.

"It's important." Jessica said, with a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

"Alright… Come on in…" Jason finally invited Jessica in and stepped aside to make way for Jessica.

Jason was quite surprised that Jessica had come to him, but he was glad nonetheless. The whole business with the hunters had made him realize the depth of his feelings for the redhead. It wasn't like anything that Jason had ever felt before and sometimes, he still wondered if it was the blood bond. But, he put those thoughts aside as he led Jessica into the living room. "TruBlood? I don't know if I still have any though…" He offered.

"No, thanks." Jessica sat down on the couch, as directed by Jason.

"Okay." Jason sat down on the armchair. For a few moments, they just sat there, looking at each other in silence. Both had so many things to say to the other, but neither knew how to start.

"I went to see Hoyt." Jessica started, breaking the silence.

If Jason was surprised, he didn't show it. "And…?" He looked at her pointedly, prompting her to continue.

"We talked and cleared up a few things. I told him I was sorry, then… we… said goodbye." Jessica looked at Jason to see his reaction. Jason didn't say anything nor did he react in any way upon hearing the news. The lack of response in Jason's part only served to make Jessica more nervous.

"Jason, please say something…" Jessica said with a hint of fear. What if she was too late? What if he had decided that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore? She had a million questions and possibilities in her head, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers.

"So, it's really over between you two?" Jason finally asked; his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, it's really over." Jessica confirmed. Somehow, it felt good to say it out loud.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Jason asked. He kept his expression neutral, although deep inside, he felt some flickers of hope.

"I… well, I was hoping…" Jessica nervously twisted her hands on her lap. "I know it might be too soon and we still need to figure out a few things between us, but I was hoping that we could, I don't know… start over?" Jessica said the last part with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

As an answer, Jason moved to sit beside Jessica on the couch. He reached to take Jessica's hand in his and, looking directly into her eyes, spoke solemnly, "Jess, I've spent the last few days thinking about us. I know I was overreacting when you told me about Hoyt. But I couldn't help myself. I was jealous because I thought you still had some feelings for him. But after what happened with the hunters, I know I can't be without you." Jason took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you, Jessica. I don't know if it's the blood bond or not, but honestly, I don't care." Jason admitted, cradling Jessica's face in his hand.

"I'm falling for you Jason, and I know I don't want to be without you either." Jessica's face broke into a big smile. Jason returned her smile and leaned forward to kiss her. Jessica responded by kissing him back. Soon, they were so engrossed in each other, when Jessica's phone rang, they both jumped in surprise. They looked at each other and burst into laughter as Jessica fished out the phone from her jeans pocket to look at the caller display.

"It's Bill. Hold on… I've got to take this." Jessica pressed the answer button and put the phone on her ear. "Hello? Bill?"

"Jessica, it's almost dawn. When will you be coming home?" Bill asked.

"I don't know when I will be home." Jessica said. She looked at Jason, who was shaking his head, and added, "Actually, I don't think I'm coming home today." Jason smiled approvingly and Jessica grinned back at him.

"What?"

Jessica could picture Bill's disapproving look and she quickly explained, "I'm at Jason's and I can stay here for the day. I'll be perfectly safe here, so don't worry ok?"

"What are you doing there?" Bill asked curiously.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Jessica told him.

There was silence at the other end and Jessica hoped Bill would allow her this. "Alright…" Bill finally said, much to Jessica's relief.

"Thank you, Bill! Good night!" Jessica couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Good night. And be careful." Bill bid her good night before hanging up.

"So?" Jason raised his eyebrows at her.

"He said I can stay." Jessica flashed Jason a big smile.

"Great… Now, where were we?" Jason asked huskily as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Jessica's.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sookie asked from her place, propped up on the bed with her back against the headboard.

"At Jason's place." Bill put his phone down on the nightstand and joined her.

"Jason's? What is she doing there?" Sookie asked, surprised at the unexpected turn of events.

"I don't know, but I think they've made up since she said that she'd be staying there for the day." Bill wrapped his arm around Sookie's shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Really?" Sookie frowned and thought that she would need to talk to either, if not both of them.

"I thought you would know something about this. Did she not tell you anything?" Bill asked her.

"No, she didn't say anything." Sookie wrapped her arm around Bill's waist.

"Then we'll have to wait until she tells us tomorrow." Bill planted a soft kiss on the top of Sookie's head. "Let's not worry ourselves about them."

"Yeah…" Sookie nodded against his chest. After a pause, she lifted up her face to look at him. "Bill, can I request something? It's about the security thing."

"Sure. What is it?" Bill gazed down at her face.

"Is it possible if Beau becomes part of the team? I just thought that it would be easier for me since I've known him forever." Sookie asked. She wasn't sure if Bill was going to grant her request or if Beau had been assigned to another job.

"Of course, if that could help you to feel more comfortable." Bill readily agreed.

"Good… When are they going to start following me around?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Nick has already made some small changes with the perimeter patrols; actually there have been expanded routine checks on your property since early yesterday morning. Beau will be a fine choice. I'll see that Nick reassigns him." Bill pulled away a little to look at her closely. "Do you have to leave in the morning?"

"No. But since today is my last day off, I will have to go back to work tomorrow." Sookie told him. "Bill, I'd like to tell Sam first about this bodyguard thing. Is that okay?" Sookie paused as a thought occurred to her. "And I should tell Tara too. She lives with me, so I think she should know about the perimeter patrols so yes, I'll have to go to the bar and home sometime. "

Bill considered this for a moment, "Very well… But, you cannot tell anyone else. After all, they're meant to be covert. The more people that know, the harder it is for them to do their job."

"Okay. I'm more comfortable with that anyway. But I think it's better if Sam knows before I go back to work. What do you think?" Sookie didn't know how they would react, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to pretty.

"Yes, I think that's for the best." Bill rubbed her upper arm absently as his mind worked on the security details. There were other details that he needed to think through. Bill's thoughts were interrupted when Sookie yawned widely and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I will arrange for Beau to be ready for today and then I'll join you later." Bill said gently.

Sookie nodded and slid down so that she was lying comfortably on the bed. Bill bent his head to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Sookie."

"Night, Bill…" Sookie was already half asleep when Bill got up and got dressed before walking out from the bedroom.

He made his way down to his office and summoned Dave. A few seconds later, Dave entered Bill's office.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Dave asked after he bowed to Bill.

"Yes, I'd like to discuss some security details with you. Is Beau working today?" Bill asked the head of security.

"Yes, Sire. He should be here in a couple of hours." Dave answered politely.

"Excellent. His job today is to escort Ms. Stackhouse. Make a car available and tell Beau to dress in street clothes too, since we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Once she has an undercover team in place we won't have to worry about then standing out." Bill instructed.

Bill also told Dave to broaden the patrol parameter to the Stackhouse acreage and make up a permanent surveillance plan and he also made sure that a team would dispatched immediately to Jason's place, since Jessica would be spending the day there. Afterward, Bill sent a message to Jason to inform him about the guards, so that he wouldn't be worried about Jess being unprotected once daylight came.

Bill was back into the bedroom a few minutes before dawn. He wrote a note for Sookie and put it on top of the dressing table. As dawn was fast approaching, Bill quickly undressed and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around Sookie and pulled her to him. Sookie didn't wake up, but she snuggled closer into his arms. Bill settled down and as the sun rose, he let himself slip into his day rest.

* * *

When Sookie woke up, she just spent a few moments looking at Bill's sleeping face. She lifted her hand and used her fingertips to gently trace the lines on his face, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. He looked younger when he slept, not to mention, more relaxed and at ease. Sookie wished that he could be like this all the time, but she knew he couldn't. At that moment, Sookie was determined to do anything that could help lighten his burdens, and she knew that the least that she could do was to let him have the ease of mind of her well-being and safety. 'Not that he would ever stop worrying about that.' Sookie thought.

Carefully, so that she wouldn't wake him, Sookie disentangled herself from Bill and slipped out of bed. She picked up their discarded clothes from the floor and made her way to master bathroom.

Sookie threw their dirty laundry into the hamper and stepped into the shower. She adjusted the water temperature, and before long, she was enjoying her morning hot shower. Half an hour later, Sookie stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her. She rummaged through the walk-in wardrobe for her clothes and got dressed.

Sookie spotted Bill's note when she was sitting at the dressing table, brushing her hair. She picked it up and read it.

'_Sookie, I've arranged for Beau to be your escort for today and today only! Please don't be upset with me, my darling, until we have the protection detail and schedule in place, I would prefer Beau be at your side, for my own peace of mind. Can you forgive me?_

_There is a car at your disposal and Beau will escort you anywhere you need to go. He will also answer any questions you might have . He has access to the files of those we are considering to build your team. Please go through them at your leisure and if you want, you can meet any or all of them this evening. We can put the final details in place and after tonight, your team will be mere wisps of shadows around you._

_Have a good day, my dearest. I will see you after dark. Love, Bill._'

Although she knew it was coming, the fact that Beau would be by her side had her bristling but then she sighed. Of course she'd forgive Bill his worry. At least, for her first day, she actually knew her bodyguard, which was nice. And she would hold Bill to his word, after today… she'd never see them unless she needed them! She put down her hairbrush and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Bill would get his peace of mind and she would get a semblance of a safe normal life. She finished getting ready and stood up.

First things first, she needed breakfast, 'Or maybe lunch.' She mused after glancing at the bedside clock; it was already past noon! 'Well, good thing I'm heading out to Merlotte's anyway.' Sookie thought. She walked over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Bill's temple before heading out.

When she reached the kitchen, she was greeted by Beau. "Good afternoon, Ms. Stackhouse." He bowed to her, much to Sookie's discomfort. However, she was relieved to see that Beau was dressed in simple shirt and slacks, instead of the guard uniform.

"Good afternoon, Beau. And please, call me Sookie, like you always do. You're working for Bill, not for me." Sookie told him. "And please don't bow to me. It's weird…" Sookie had known Beau as a friend and she didn't want to be treated as otherwise, just because Beau was supposed to be her bodyguard.

"Certainly, miss, ah sorry, Sookie." Beau said sheepishly. Sookie gave him an amused smile. "Should I bring the car around?"

"Yeah, okay. Um, where should I wait?" Sookie asked, wasn't sure if she should wait outside or inside.

"Just wait in the living room, please and I'll collect you shortly." Beau gave her a pleasant smile before leaving to get the car.

Sookie sat on one of the armchairs and silently planned her day. A few moments later, a guard knocked on the door, interrupting her musing. "Good afternoon, Ms. Stackhouse. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Sookie flashed the guard a polite smile.

"If you need anything, just let any of us know, ma'am." The guard bowed and left.

A few minutes later, Beau came back and told Sookie that they were ready to go. Sookie followed Beau out to a sleek black Audi. Beau opened the door and Sookie slid into the backseat.

"Where do you want to go, Sookie?" Beau asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"First, we go to my house. I need to get a few things, and then we'll go to Merlotte's." Sookie said. Beau nodded and the car slid along the driveway.

When Sookie left her house and saw Beau holding the back door open, she shook her head no. Her lips became a thin, tight line. She walked to the car and gave Beau a tight smile. "Beau, this just doesn't work for me. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to sit in front."

Without comment Beau shut the back door and opened the front. "Anything you say, Sookie!"

Sookie buckled her seatbelt as Beau got in and gave him a genuine smile as her discomfort faded away, they headed to Merlotte's.

* * *

When they arrived at Merlotte's, Sookie insisted that Beau sit down with her to eat. "Seeing as you're to be with me all day, I insist you join me. And just so you know, I'm buying too!" Sookie announced matter of factly.

"But the protocol…" Beau tried again.

"Don't worry about the protocol. C'mon, Beau… Bill wants me protected. How much danger can I be in if you're sitting across the table from me?" Sookie's tone left no room for an argument, so reluctantly Beau followed Sookie inside and sat down with her.

"Hey, Sookie!" Arlene approached the pair with a pad in her hand, ready to take their order. "Hello, Beau! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?"

"Hello, Arlene… I'm fine, thank you." Beau gave Arlene a small smile.

"What can I get for you?" Arlene asked them. If she found it strange to see them here, she didn't show it.

"I'll get one special cheeseburger with fries and iced tea." Sookie said cheerfully. She turned to look at Beau and asked, "How about you? What are you gonna get?"

"Um… I'll just have the same. Thank you." Beau said as he handed the menu back to Arlene.

"Sure thing." Arlene took the menus from them and was ready to leave, but Sookie stopped her.

"Is Sam around? I need to talk to him." Sookie asked Arlene.

"Oh, he's out. But he should be back soon." Arlene informed Sookie, and then she bent down and lowered her voice, "If you wanna ask for more day offs, you better not, Sook. Sam is in foul mood and I don't think he'd give you any more time off." She straightened and said cheerfully, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

A few minutes later, Sam appeared from the back.

"Jeez, what a lousy timing. If I thought he wouldn't be happy about this bodyguard thing, now, I'm _sure _he won't." Sookie muttered to no one in particular.

"Would you like me to accompany you when you talk to him?" Beau offered kindly.

"No. It would only make things worse. I've got this… or at least, I hope I do." Sookie stood and walked toward the bar, where Sam was busy arranging the glasses.

"Hi, Sam. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sookie asked tentatively. She could feel Beau watching her and although it made her a bit uncomfortable, she knew sooner or later she would have to get used to this feeling.

"What do you want?" Sam eyed her warily. He was having trouble with Luna and the last thing he needed right now was Sookie giving him even more.

"Can we talk in your office? It's kinda… private." Sookie didn't need to be a telepath to see how distressed Sam was.

Without another word, Sam turned around and walked toward the back with Sookie trailing behind. Once they stepped into the office, Sam closed the door behind him and walked to stand beside his desk. "If you're asking for even more days off…" Sam started, but Sookie quickly corrected him.

"No, no… I'm not asking for any more time off and I also want to thank you for being so kind to give me a few days off." Sookie hastily said.

"So? What do you want then?" Sam sat down heavily in his chair, somewhat grateful that Sookie wasn't about to ask for more days off.

"Well…" Now that she had to tell Sam, Sookie didn't know how to start. "You see, after what happened in the past few days…" This time, it was Sam who cut her off.

"What did happen in the past few days?" Sam asked; confusion was clear in his voice. "I thought you were sick, that's why you asked me to cover your shifts."

"Um, not exactly." Sookie bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure how much she could tell Sam, but she knew she needed to make him understand the real amount of danger. "There are some hunters, vampire hunters. And they, uh, kidnapped me and Jess…" Sam cut her off again. He looked shocked though.

"Wait a minute, what?! Vampire hunters? Kidnapped you and Jessica?!" Sam sat straighter and his eyes widened. "What the hell, Sook?!"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" Sookie was starting to get annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"Sorry… Go on…" Sam apologized and gestured for her to continue.

"Anyway, as I was saying, there are some vampire hunters who kidnapped me and Jess and they almost killed us, and Bill, and a bunch of other guys." Sookie said.

"Why would they want to kill you? You're not even a vamp…" Sam was getting worried, and at the same time, confused with the whole story.

"Oh, they didn't want to kill me, at least not in the beginning. They wanted to get to Bill and they were using me…" At this point, Sookie had to stop talking because Sam interrupted her yet again.

"I should've known… It's all going back to him again." Sam muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Sookie to hear.

"Don't you dare, Sam! It's not Bill's fault! The hunters are the ones who were looking for troubles." Sookie narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Really?" Sam's tone was doubtful. "Tell me then, how many times have you got into trouble because of him?"

"I've told you… "

"That you don't care? That you love him? Yes, Sookie, I get it. But even love has its limits, you know…" Now he just sounded cynical.

Sookie sighed heavily. She knew it wouldn't be easy, and she hadn't even got to the bodyguard part yet! "I'm not here to start a fight, Sam. Look, I can take care of myself, okay? I'm an adult and I make my own choices, so you can stop blaming Bill for everything. I get it that you don't like him, but he's my boyfriend. So, can you please respect that?" Sookie snapped back. She had had enough of people trash-talking Bill to her face.

At Sookie's words, Sam was silent. Sookie used the opportunity to tell him her real reason of wanting to talk to him. "Anyway, after what happened with the hunters, Bill decided that in order to keep me, and Jessica, safe, we need… bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" Sam looked at her incredulously.

"Yes," Sookie nodded before continuing, "There will be bodyguards around me, even when I'm at work. So, I thought that I'd to talk to you first, just to let you know."

Sam was silent as he digested Sookie's words. "And what if I say no? Would that make any difference?" Sam asked.

Sookie was taken aback at Sam's response. However, even though she wanted to snap at him, she said evenly, "No, it wouldn't. Sam, Bill has promised that they will be very discreet. And when it's slow, they would be outside." Sookie explained.

Sam's fingers tapped the table. "Alright… Whatever." Sam finally said. "But if they make a scene, then I'm gonna throw them out, Sook. I can't afford to lose customers because of this."

Sookie didn't know whether she should feel relieved or worried with Sam's dismissive attitude. "Thank you, Sam. I promise there wouldn't be any scenes. You won't even know they're here."

"Is there anything else?" Sam asked.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sookie turned around and left Sam's office.

'One down, one to go.' Sookie thought. She'd been nervous about telling Sam, but she dreaded telling Tara. Knowing her friend, Sookie wouldn't put it past her to go completely batsh!t and there was a big chance that Sookie would have to endure yet another round of insult and blame directed at Bill.

Sookie went back to her table and noticed that her foods had already arrived. She sat down and after telling Beau that Sam had agreed, not that he had any choice, Sookie dived in for her cheeseburger. Twenty minutes later, Sookie and Beau were on their way back to her place to go through the files. The sooner Sookie's safeguarding was hidden the better!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

For the next two hours or so, Sookie and Beau sat at the dining room table and went through the personnel files of the individuals Beau thought would suit her best. Sookie was uncertain about a couple, so Beau set those files aside. She decided that she would meet them tonight and make her final choices then.

Beau had patiently explained that there would be code words so that in the event of an emergency, she would know who to trust. Beau told her the protocols were much the same as the Secret Service used. That made her groan inwardly and she also began to feel like this was all too much. But the rising anger cooled instantly when her mind showed her the dire picture of her and Jess in that awful cell. She shuddered as her feelings of fear and helplessness raced across her thoughts.

Sookie was startled when the front door opened and Tara walked in. "Tara!" Sookie hadn't expected Tara back before dark because of what Tara had told her earlier, if she had, she would have had Beau take her to Bill's. With a slightly nervous smile she said, "You're back early…"

Beau hurriedly gathered the files that were scattered all over the dining room table.

"Hey Sook. Yeah, the shop closed early on account of Mabel Mae getting' the flu so I'll have to go back there tomorrow. Beau? Well hey Beau! I ain't seen you in forever! What you been doing with yourself? What brings you here?" Tara's eyes missed nothing as Beau placed file folders in neat piles. Tara looked at Beau knowing instinctively she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Hello, Tara. I'm, ah, working." Beau said nervously.

"With Sookie?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Well…" Beau tried to think of an explanation.

"Tara, I need to talk to you." Sookie said abruptly, effectively turning Tara's attention to her. Beau used the opportunity to quickly slip the files into a messenger's bag as he stood and turned to leave.

"I'll be outside." Beau whispered to Sookie as he stood and made his way to the front door, nodding at Tara as he walked past her. "Nice to see you again Tara." He said quietly.

Tara glanced at Beau's retreating form before turning to Sookie. "So you and him are workin' together. Doing what exactly?" Tara sat down on the chair that was previously occupied by Beau.

"He's helping me with some, ah, things." Sookie answered somewhat weakly.

"Yeah, so he said. Since when is Beau working with you? And what's up with all those folders? He couldn't pack them up fast enough when I came in..."

"Tara, listen, there's something that I need to discuss with you. It's very important." Sookie chose not to answer Tara's questions.

"About what? Tara eyed Sookie warily. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this one bit.

"It's about, ah, security…" Sookie started.

"Security?" Tara sounded confused. "What security?"

Sookie thought about where to start. "Tara, you must've realized that I've been, um… away, for the past few days."

"Of course. I thought you were at Bill's… weren't you?" Tara leaned forward and looked at Sookie intently.

"No, not exactly…" Sookie offered her a nervous smile.

"What? Where you been then?" Tara narrowed her eyes. "Wait… security? Hell, Sook! What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time? No. What kind of trouble did _he_ get you into?"

"This is not Bill's fault…" Sookie tried to defend her boyfriend.

"I got news for ya' Sook. Just by saying that, you're telling me that this is even more his fault than I thought." Tara said dryly.

Sookie decided that the best approach was to lay it all on the table and be done with it, "A few days ago, Jessica and I were kidnapped by a bunch of vampire hunters because they wanted to get to Bill."

As expected, Tara went into full nuclear reactor meltdown, "WHAT?! Oh my God! Beau works for Bill!" she jumped to her feet so quickly the dining table chair clattered onto the floor. She didn't even bother to pick it up before she stomped her way into the living room. "Kidnapped? He got you caught up again in his sh!t and you got f*ckin' kidnapped!"

Sookie had expected a scene and she wasn't disappointed. She got up and picked the chair up off the floor and slid it in place as Tara paced around the living room, muttering obscenities, shooting lethal looks Sookie's way and pretty much going off the deep end. Sookie had to fight with every drop of willpower she had, in the effort to remain calm until Tara got ahold of herself. Sookie walked into the living room where the now silent Tara paced. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest, her lips set firmly in a grim, straight line and eyes filled with anger and to Sookie's surprise, fear.

Tara continued to pace and Sookie sat on the sofa waiting her out. After a very tense five minutes, that had felt more than an hour, she finally spoke. "So, you weren't hurt or anything I take it or did you have to be healed yet again." An agitated statement, not a question, so Sookie just shook her head no. Tara nodded sharply in response and Sookie could see that even that even though Tara was mad as hell, she was also calming down. A little.

Sookie wasn't sure how long she watched her friend pace before Tara flopped onto an armchair and said coldly, "Well, tell me the rest of it 'cuz I know this ain't all of it."

"Just to be safe, from now on, I'll have a couple bodyguards because Bill wants to make sure that something like this won't happen again." Sookie said as calmly as she could, not giving Tara a chance to erupt again. She knew that it would happen anyway once she told Tara about the patrols.

Tara was stunned. She just sat there, staring at Sookie with wide eyes that were alive with emotion, most of which was anger. Although Sookie was encouraged slightly when Tara unfolded her arms and leaned toward Sookie. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't need those bodyguards in the first place!" Tara said angrily.

Sookie ignored her and drew in a deep breath. "There's something else that you need to know. There will be people watching the house. It's gonna be a 24/7 thing and since you're staying here, I thought that you should know."

Tara was silent as she digested Sookie's words. "You gotta be f*cking kiddin' me…" Tara plopped back into the armchair.

"Tara, Bill just wants to make sure that I'm safe. He…" Sookie's attempt of explanation was interrupted by Tara.

"Safe? How many times has he gotten you into danger? How many times have you almost been killed because of him? That man has, and will continue to put you in danger again and again. He's nothing but trouble! You ain't never gonna be safe with him! Jesus Sookie! When are you gonna see that?!"

Those words drove Sookie to her feet, "Oh, for Pete's sake!" Sookie shot back, she'd held in all she could but she'd had enough. She was completely done with everyone blaming and insulting Bill because he was a vampire that she happened to love. "What is wrong with you people?! I chose him, Tara. I am the one who chooses to be with him! I'm tired of hearing all of you blaming him every time something happens!" Sookie now started pacing and Tara stayed seated. "I'm _not _going to sit here and let you, or anyone else, badmouth Bill anymore! You know, you could show some courtesy because it's not just me that will be taken care of, this is for your safety too! I get it that you don't like him, but_ I_ love him! And I'm not leaving him so deal with it!"

For a few moments, there was total silence in the room as the two women glared at each other. Sookie was fuming! And just a second before Tara was going to tell Sookie she'd go to hell in a hand-basket before she would put up with armed guards around her day and night, a sudden thought rocked her back on her heels, if Sookie, _of all people,_ agreed to this security arrangement if there was real danger involved!

Even if she didn't like Bill or vampires in general, she could clearly see that Sookie really loved the man and vice versa. Tara's anger bled off as quickly as it had come. Tara had no choice but to accept things for what they were and be happy for her friend. The alternative was her losing Sookie forever. "Look, Sook… I'm sorry, ok? You're the closest thing to a family that I have and I'm just trying to look out for you. I know you love that guy, but I just don't want you to be hurt." Tara apologized.

Sookie sat down on the sofa and sighed heavily. "I know. I love you too, Tara. But…"

"But you love him more." Tara finished for her.

"Yes." Sookie nodded. "I love Bill and I want to be with him, even if it means that I'm gonna be followed around by a bunch of bodyguards, for the rest of my life."

"Girl, you're practically the most independent and headstrong person that I've ever known and now you're gonna throw that away, just for a guy? Love really can make you do funny things, huh?"

"You have no idea…" Sookie muttered. She knew Tara was right. Sookie loved and was proud of her independence and now, she was going to lose a part of that. But, she also knew that by agreeing to this, she could help lighten Bill's burden. If it cost some of her day-to-day independence, so be it. 'Besides,' she thought, 'with everything that's happened; a sense of safety was looking better every day.' Sookie had to face facts, with Beau at her side, today had been the most relaxing day she'd had in a while.

Sookie looked up and realized that Tara was watching her. Sookie smiled lightly at her. "Thank you, Tara."

"Yeah, yeah… But if he breaks your heart, I'm coming after him." Tara said, but there was a hint of smile on her face.

"I know." Sookie smiled back and just like that, the tension in the air vanished and they both relaxed back in their seats.

"So Beau's one of these bodyguards?" Tara finally asked, remembering the scene that she witnessed earlier.

"Yes." Sookie had no other choice but to give her an honest answer.

"How many of 'em are going to be around here? Will they be inside?" Tara was a bit nervous about the house being watched constantly.

"No, they won't be in the house and I really don't know how many there'll be. They're going to be as covert as possible. Bill promised me that. We won't even know that they're here. They won't interfere unless something happens." Sookie explained.

"Alright…" Tara said with resignation. But if she thought about it, she didn't really want to know about it anyway. Maybe it was better if she didn't know specifics. "Just make sure they stay away from the windows, ok? I don't wanna be worryin' about no peeping Toms when I'm in the shower."

"They would never!…" Sookie gasped before noticing the glint in Tara's eyes and realized that her friend was just joking. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

Sookie had just sent a text to Rachel when Bill entered the living room.

"Hello, sweetheart." Bill walked toward the sofa and sat down beside Sookie. He leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Hi, honey. How was your rest?" Sookie greeted him cheerfully after they pulled apart from their kiss.

"I had a good rest, thank you. Although I'm sure it would have been better if you had stayed with me." Bill smiled at her. "How was your day?"

Sookie put her cellphone aside to give Bill her full attention. "I went to talk to Sam and Tara, to let them know about our arrangement."

"How did it go? Did they give you any trouble?" Bill took Sookie's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes and no." Sookie turned her palm up and laced their fingers together. At Bill's questioning look, she explained further. "Both of them went kinda nuts as expected, but there's nothing that they could do. Sam was… flippant. He didn't seem to care anymore and Tara, well, you know how she is. She protested loudly, but in the end, I think she gets it. Not that she's happy about it, mind you. But she didn't move out, so I take it as a good sign."

"Did Sam, ah, let you go?" Bill knew how much this job meant for Sookie and if she lost her job because of this, Bill knew she would be very pissed at him.

Sookie frowned. "No, I kinda thought he would. I'm glad he didn't though. He's been so kind to me by letting me keep my job, despite everything that happened." Sookie's frown disappeared and she turned to Bill. Sookie was still confused about how things were between her and Sam so she thought she should change the subject. "Beau and I have gone through the list of the security teams. I think I'd like to meet them tonight, if that's okay. I've selected a couple I'd like to talk with too, if that's okay with you." There was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Of course." Bill stood and pulled her up with him. Hand in hand, they made their way to Bill's conference room that had once been a bedroom. Bill led Sookie to the head of the table. He sat on his chair and Sookie sat beside him. "Sweetheart, you can speak to any of them individually as a whole or separately as you desire." She nodded. "Of these, you'll choose your core team. They will be near you always, but others will be unaware of them."

"The members that will be tasked with protecting you at work, you won't know. It will work better if you're not aware of them. They will be the sentinels that will use the code word to identify themselves to you should something happen." Bill paused and made sure he got Sookie's full attention before continuing, "This is important, Sookie. You must not tell anyone else about their schedules. Not even Tara."

Sookie nodded. "Got it."

Sookie couldn't help but sigh and Bill gently took her hand in his, "You understand why it has to be done this way don't you darling?" Bill's intense blue eyes gazed deeply into hers.

"Yes," she smiled slightly, "It's just going to be weird is all."

He brushed her lips with a soft kiss and asked, "Ready?" She nodded and he pressed the intercom button on the phone on the table. "Dave, tell Beau to get Ms. Stackhouse's security team selections and meet us in the conference room please."

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Bill said and when the door opened, Beau entered, followed by a group of humans and vampires, all dressed in the standard guard uniform. They stood on either side of the table, divided into four groups of four. Sookie recognized them from the photos that she'd seen in the files earlier, and she recognized some from around the mansion during her visits. They bowed in unison and Bill nodded in acknowledgement. Bill then formally introduced Sookie to them one by one.

Bill turned to her and said, "These are your security teams. I believe you've acquainted yourself with their files?" At Sookie's nod, Bill continued addressing the assembled teams, he said, "Miss Stackhouse may wish to meet with you privately and you will make yourselves available to her whenever she asks." Again they bowed at Bill and Sookie began to feel a little uncomfortable. Although she was glad that they wouldn't be doing the same to her outside of the mansion or they wouldn't be hidden from others long if they did!

"They will be divided into four teams. Beau, Jack, Curt, and Matthew are the team leaders, with Beau being the Security Services Coordinator." All of them bowed their heads slightly to Sookie. "You will always contact Beau directly for any upcoming needs or changes. Or, should something unexpected arise, let the active team leader aware of any issues."

"There will be three shifts of eight hours each. One team will always be a roving or overlap shift change team. Beau's and Jack's teams will guard you during the day rotating daily, while the rest would be taking the night shifts." Bill explained further.

As expected, Beau's and Jack's team consisted only of humans, and she was happy to see three women. The other teams were a mix of human and vampire including one female vampire. "Beau will let you know about the schedules beforehand by email."

"As we've agreed earlier, someone will be inside during your shift at Merlotte's and when it's a very slow day, they will all remain outside." Bill continued. Sookie nodded again in understanding.

"They will start tonight. The first team on duty tonight is Matthew's team." Bill gestured at the said team. "Beau, have you sent this week's schedule to Sookie's email?" Bill asked Beau.

"I have, Sire. Would you like me to cc you in as well from now on?" Beau responded.

"Yes, thank you. Sookie? The floor is yours." Bill stood and even though she'd known he was going to do this, she was a little nervous.

"Well, why don't I start with the first team and we'll take it from there! Beau?" Bill and the others left the room and Sookie asked those remaining them to sit and with Beau's guidance, Sookie began to understand what lay in store. It didn't take long at all before she began to relax. This was going to be a lot easier than she had expected.

After a couple of hours, Sookie had spoken to those she'd wanted to and held no fears whatsoever. She was confident in the knowledge that she would never be unprotected but better still, would ultimately have little restriction in the way of her independence. Yes, they'd be near her but not so near they'd be stepping on her shadow!

After Sookie had all her questions answered she said good-night she walked to Bill's office. She knocked lightly and in an instant, Bill opened the door pulling her gently inside. He gave her a sweet kiss and held her loosely in his arms, "Feeling better about all this?" He took her hand and led her to his chair and as he'd done before, he sat while pulling her onto his lap as he did.

She draped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Yes but there's a problem." Bill frowned slightly at Sookie's face as she looked back at him slightly bewildered. "Honey, I don't have an email because I don't have a computer!"

"Yes you do, sweetheart. I have taken the liberty to set up one for you." Bill pulled open the desk drawer and took out the latest smart phone out there. He showed her how to log into her email. "You might want to change the password later." Bill could tell from Sookie's silence that this wasn't going over too well so he quickly said, "I had to make certain you had the same access as the Teams, so this is one of their standard issue phones. It has a GPS and a panic button already programmed into it. If you don't mind, I can have your number switched to this phone without any trouble." Bill waited for an explosion but instead got only a small sigh.

"Who knows about their schedules?" Sookie asked Bill as they read through the schedule. It was coded, so Bill told Sookie how to read them. To make things easier, Beau had used the team leaders' initials as the code.

"Only the two of us, Nick and the Team Leaders. The Team themselves will learn the schedule the day before. I must insist that we keep it that way. The less people know about this, the better." Bill said.

Something crossed Sookie's mind. "Bill, what about the house? Will they be the ones watching the house?"

Bill nodded as he said, "Yes, they will be stationed outside and they will remain within their ability to ensure a direct sightline to the house, but you will not see them. There will also be regular patrols through your property just as they patrol mine."

"So, if I'm out, for work or something, who would be watching the house?" Sookie asked curiously. This was all so new to her.

"We have a different arrangement for it. Whenever you're in or out of the house, the overlap team will provide sightline surveillance in addition to the standard patrols that move over and around the property at all times. No one will ever take you by surprise when you return home. You don't need to worry over this, Sookie. Everything has been taken care of." Bill assured her.

Sookie turned her eyes back to the smart phone screen. "I've never done this before. It's all very confusing." Sookie admitted a little sadly.

"I understand. But let's give it a try and see if anything needs to be changed or added." Bill turned to her and gave her a small yet serious smile. "Sookie," Bill took her hand in his. "I know that you are not comfortable with this. But I want to thank you for letting me do it anyway. This really means a lot to me, to know that you'll be safe." Bill said softly.

Sookie looked at him and laid her hand alongside his cheek. "Bill, it's okay. I just need some time to adjust, that's all. So, don't worry, okay?"

Bill nodded and leaned into her touch. "Thank you, sweetheart."

At that moment, the intercom buzzed. Bill reluctantly pulled away from her touch and reached to answer it. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, Ms. Hanby and Officer Stackhouse are here to see you." Dave informed Bill. Bill and Sookie glanced at each other and both grinned. Bill asked Dave to let them in. Moments later, there's a knock on the door and Jessica stepped in, followed by Jason.

"Hi guys! Great, both of you are here." Jessica greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, Sook, Bill." Jason grinned at them both. The fact that he and Jessica were holding hands was not lost to the couple behind the desk.

"Jessica, Jason." Bill nodded at them.

"Hey, guys…" Sookie said at the same time. "Take a seat." Sookie gestured toward the chairs across from them.

"Oh, no. I'm actually just leaving. I have a night shift. I just want to make sure that Jess got here safely, and say hi to you guys." Jason declined. "Jess, I'll see you later, ok?" He gave Jessica a quick hug and left, but not before giving a wave to Bill and Sookie.

"Are you going to tell us about what happened between you and Jason?" Sookie asked eagerly after the door closed behind Jason.

"Yup." Jessica plopped down on the empty chair across them. "We're back together." Jessica announced nonchalantly.

"Yes, we've noticed." Bill said dryly, earning himself an amused smile from his girlfriend, which he returned.

"So, what happened? Did you two talk? Like, really talk?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Yes, we did. I told him about Hoyt…" At this point, Sookie held up her hand, so Jessica stopped talking.

"Hold on, Hoyt?" Sookie's eyes widened. What the hell happened last night?

"Oh, I supposed I should start from the beginning." Jessica said sheepishly, forgetting that neither Sookie nor Bill had any idea about what happen to her last night other than her staying at Jason's place for the day.

"So, last night, I thought about what we talked about." Jessica started and Bill opened his mouth to say something, but Jess beat him to it. "Sookie and I were talking about my… predicament and we talked about me not wanting Hoyt to move on. It's complicated. The point is; Hoyt and I had a bad breakup. But, I thought he would still want us to get back together, and I didn't want him to move on. I… I wanted him to want me back. But then, he started seeing another girl and I felt betrayed because, well, I wanted to believe that he still wanted me or something." Jessica answered self-consciously then shrugged.

Bill said quietly yet lovingly, "He surprised you by moving forward instead of feeling miserable and alone?"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly before continuing. "I guess once I realized I was being childish, I-I went to his place last night. To… say goodbye properly. And to apologize for everything. I think it's more for my benefit than his because I think I'm the one who wanted him to still want me even though I didn't intend to ever go back to him, even if he'd 'a let me. Then I went to Jason's, because I realized that I'd hurt him too and we talked. One thing led to another and, here we are." Jessica finished her story.

Bill and Sookie stared at Jessica in a mixture of surprise and wonder. "Wow!" Sookie whispered. "So, it's really over now between you and Hoyt? Jess are you alright?" Sookie knew all too well how difficult and painful her separation from Bill had been.

"Yes. And you know what? It feels so right. I mean, Hoyt will always have a special place in my heart, but it's not meant to be and we've both said what we've needed to so we can move on." Jessica said with a pensive smile on her face.

Bill looked at Jessica with pride. This girl, no, this woman, sitting in front of him, was so different from the immature girl that he turned over a year ago. She had matured considerably, and although there were still a lot of things that she needed to learn, Bill was sure that she would do well in her life.

"I'm so happy for you, Jess." Sookie said sincerely. "You've done well, very well."

Jessica flashed Sookie a big smile. "Thanks, Sook. I couldn't have done this without you, you know… Thanks for being there for me."

Sookie stood and walked around the desk to give Jess a big hug.

Bill sat back in his chair with a content smile across his face as he watched his ladies. They meant everything to him and Bill swore that he would do everything in his power to make them happy and safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_One month later…_

Sookie was moving from table to table, delivering food and drinks to her hungry customers, with a spring in her step. She and Bill hadn't had a proper date since New Year's Eve. And to Sookie's disappointment, they missed their first Valentine's Day together because Bill was away for some business. He did send her a huge bouquet of flowers, but Sookie couldn't help but sulk a little. Bill promised to make it up for her and thus, he had promised tonight to be their date night. He even let her choose the place and what they were going to do. Sookie was understandably excited. After the mess with the hunters and the security issue a month ago, both of them had been very busy with their respective jobs.

Sookie was trying to make it up to Sam by not missing anymore shifts, and sometimes, she even did some double shifts. She often worked late and by the time she reached home, she was too tired and just went straight to bed. Bill complained, of course, and they had an argument about that. Sookie pointed out that Sam had been nothing but kind to her and besides, Bill himself had been very busy with his work that he didn't have the time to devote to her anyway.

Sookie smiled widely as she imagined Bill's reaction when he found out her plan for tonight. 'Would he like it? Or would he think it to be too… mundane?' Sookie mused.

"Sookie!" Tara's voice pierced through her fuzzy mind and with a start, she snapped her head up.

"What?" Sookie asked as she stared at Tara dumbly.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, girl. I know you got a date tonight, but we got work to do." Tara chided her good naturedly. "That iced tea ain't gonna deliver itself." Tara looked pointedly at the glass of iced tea that she placed on Sookie's tray earlier.

Sookie looked down at her tray and suddenly realized that she was just standing there, lost in her thought. "Sorry." Sookie mumbled. With a slight blush and a sheepish smile, Sookie picked up the tray to deliver the iced tea to the table… before realizing that she couldn't remember which table had ordered the iced tea.

"It's for table seven." Tara said, even before Sookie opened her mouth to ask. Sookie turned around and hurriedly scurried away. Tara watched her best friend and shook her head in amusement.

"Leave her be, Tara. That girl is in love." Lafayette's voice could be heard from behind her. Tara turned to look at her cousin.

"You've got to be blind not to see it." Tara's eyes followed him as Lafayette poured himself a glass of drink for himself.

"Ah, to be young and in love…" Lafayette said.

"You're not that old and her boyfriend is not exactly young." Tara pointed out.

"Does it matter though? Love is in the air, or at least, in the air around her." Lafayette said. "Can't say the same about Sam though." Lafayette lowered his voice to a whisper. They both turned to look at Sam. While Sookie had been cheerful and all smiles, Sam couldn't be gloomier. Currently, he was scowling as he listened to one of his customer's complaints.

"What's the matter with him? He looks like he just ate a jar full of bad pickled pig's feet." Tara asked curiously.

Lafayette shrugged. "Heard he broke up with his girl last night. Spent the night in here, drowning himself in his misery. And a few bottles of beers."

"Luna? What happened?" Tara said. At that moment, Sam, apparently had appeased the customer enough, turned and stalked toward the bar. He slapped his rag on the counter and glared at Lafayette. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Just getting a drink, boss. I'm going back into my kitchen." Lafayette quickly downed his drink and strolled back, leisurely, into the kitchen.

"Where the hell is Arlene?" Sam turned his attention to Tara.

"She should be here soon." Tara said.

Sam turned around and walked away, presumably into his office. True enough; a few seconds later, Tara heard the office door slammed shut. Sookie came back to the counter and asked Tara, "What's with him?" Her eyes darted toward Sam's office.

"Bad breakup, I guess." Tara said nonchalantly.

Sookie's eyes widened. "Sam and Luna broke up?"

"That's what Lala told me." Tara said as she spotted Arlene entering the back door.

"I'm so sorry!" Arlene apologized when she reached them. "The babysitter was late and I couldn't leave before she got there, you see..." Seeing the expression on both Sookie and Tara's face, Arlene asked curiously, "Did I miss something?"

"No." Both of them said at the same time, their eyes danced with mischief. Arlene looked at them questioningly, but her attention was quickly averted by a group of people coming in and sitting at her tables. "Thanks for covering my tables, Sook." Arlene said quickly before hurrying over to attend to her tables.

"What happened? When did they break up?" Sookie asked again, in low voice, lest anyone heard her. Sam would surely have their heads if he caught them gossiping about _him_ at work.

"Don't know. Lala said he spent the night here, drinking." Tara whispered back.

Before Sookie could say anything else, Lafayette called out an order for her table. She fetched the foods and delivered it to the waiting customer.

A few minutes later, Alcide stepped into the bar and sat down at Sookie's table.

"Hi, Alcide! It's been a while." Sookie approached his table, with a pad and pen in her hands. "What can I get for you this afternoon?"

"Hey, Sookie. I'll get today's special, with Coke. Thanks." Alcide smiled up at her.

"One special with Coke, coming right up." Sookie repeated his order before walking away.

A few minutes later, Sookie came back with Alcide's order. "So, how have you been?" Alcide asked.

"I'm great. How about yourself? You and Debbie are doing ok?" Sookie asked cheerfully as she placed his plate in front of him.

"We're not together anymore. She left…" Alcide answered sullenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sookie said, for the sake of propriety. In reality, she wasn't that surprised that Debbie had left him. And if they got back together again, well, Sookie was pretty sure she wouldn't be surprised either.

"Not your fault." Alcide mumbled. "Sookie, I've been meaning to ask you, do you think we could go out some time?" Alcide asked, much to Sookie's surprise. For a second or two, she just stood there, staring at Alcide. But suddenly, there was a loud hoot coming from nearby table. Sookie turned around and saw Peter, one of the local kids, being pushed at her direction. He had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Hey, Sookie…" He said shyly. Behind him, his buddies were watching and laughing, seemingly cheering him on.

"Hello, Peter." Sookie flashed him a bright smile. "Happy birthday." Today was his birthday and his friends brought him here to celebrate.

"Thanks. Um, would you, uh…" He looked very nervous and Sookie waited for him to finish his sentence patiently. "Would you like to go out sometime?" He blurted out.

Sookie was a bit startled, but she quickly gave him a kind, but apologetic smile. "Oh… I'm so sorry, Peter. But I can't."

His face fell and Sookie was tempted to give him a hug. He looked like a lost puppy. "You, ah, you got a boyfriend?" He asked again, looking at his feet nervously. Sookie glanced behind him and saw that his friends were waiting eagerly.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Sookie apologized sincerely.

"Oh, okay." The boy looked disappointed and shuffled away.

Sookie decided to ignore Alcide's question for the time being because she still didn't know what to make of that. So instead, she walked back to the bar.

"Aw, Sook… you just broke that poor kid's heart." Arlene said laughingly as she joined Sookie at the counter.

Sookie felt the need to defend him. "He was serious, Arlene. Don't make fun of him."

Arlene just winked and walked away with her tray.

"What happened?" Asked Tara curiously.

"Peter asked me out." Sookie said, grinning. To be honest, Sookie found it as amusing and sweet. However, she didn't allow herself to think about Alcide's words. Not that she needed to think about the answer. The answer was obvious enough, but she and Alcide were friends, or at least she thought they were friends, and Sookie wondered how that simple question would affect their friendship.

"No kidding! That boy is not even 21." Tara's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Today is his twenty first birthday and of course I said no." Sookie said. Suddenly Tara laughed out loud. "What? Sookie asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"A twenty one years old boy just asked you out and you're dating a guy who's way older than you. Seriously Sook, can't you pick a guy your own age to date?" Tara asked in amusement.

"Bill's not that old." Sookie said huffily.

"No? He's… what? A hundred? Two hundred?" Tara was still laughing slightly.

"I won't tell you." Sookie said petulantly. "Give me that. We got customer to serve, Tara." Sookie reached for the can of Coke.

They resumed their work, but, a few minutes later, Alcide came up to her while she was wiping down the table. "Sookie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sookie glanced around and saw that all her tables were already served. "Okay. Just let me put this at the counter. I'll meet you outside?" Sookie asked. Alcide nodded.

Two minutes later, Sookie stepped out from Merlotte's and saw Alcide standing near his truck. Sookie walked over to him. "Alcide, about what you asked earlier…"

"Is it true? When the kid asked if you have a boyfriend, you said yes." Alcide tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Yes." Sookie answered shortly. There was no need to beat around the bush.

"So, you're with Northman then?" Alcide still maintained his casual pose, but his agitation was starting to show.

"What?" Sookie was genuinely surprised by that. But then she remembered that the last time they met, she _was_ with Eric. "No, I'm not with Eric. I'm with Bill."

"Compton?" Now, it was Alcide's turn to be surprised. "I thought… Isn't it over between you two?"

"It isn't. We're back together. And before you ask, yes, I've forgiven him. So, don't start telling me to stay away from him, because I'm not gonna listen to you." Sookie said fiercely.

For a long moment, Alcide just stared at her. His expression went from surprise, to disbelief, and finally, blank. "Sookie…"

"Don't." Sookie stopped him before he got another word out. "I appreciate everything that you've done for me, Alcide. You're a good friend. Let's not spoil it, ok?"

Alcide sighed. "Fine. But he better takes a good care of you."

"He does. Thank you. I should get back to work. Have a good day, Alcide." With a quick smile, Sookie turned around and walked back inside; leaving Alcide standing beside his truck with a look of defeat on his face. But who was he kidding? Sookie had never shown any romantic interest toward him. She saw him as a good friend, yes, but that's all. Compton on the other hand… He saw the way she looked at him, even after everything that happened between them, even when she was with Northman. Alcide suddenly saw it clearly. Sookie was head over heels with Compton; she always had been and she always would be. With that, Alcide climbed into his truck and drove away.

* * *

At 7:45, Sookie was ready for her date. Bill would pick her up at eight. She had plans for them this evening and she hoped that Bill was going to like them. To pass the time, Sookie thought about her day. It had been an interesting day, as far as Sookie was concerned. Sookie's thought turned to her Gran and she couldn't help but smile widely. Gran would be very amused, and happy, if she knew about this. She had always wanted Sookie to date and be happy. Imagine what she would think if she knew that two people had asked her out today, and it happened when she had already had a boyfriend!

'Darn!' Sookie thought when she realized she would have to tell Bill about this. While he might think Peter as amusing, he might not feel the same amusement about Alcide. But Sookie also knew that she shouldn't keep it from him. That might cause unnecessary problems in the future and besides, didn't they promise that they'd be open and honest?

At eight o'clock sharp, her doorbell rang. Sookie jumped to her feet to open the door. She forgot all about Alcide when she saw Bill standing at her porch, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse. You look very lovely this evening." Bill greeted her with a sweet smile. The next thing they knew, they were in each other's arms. Bill wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I've missed you." He whispered.

It had been ten days since they saw each other, and Bill couldn't help but wish that they would just stay at home. But a promise was a promise. He promised tonight to be their date night and he would see to it that she a wonderful time.

Bill stepped back and his eyes travelled down her incredibly enticing body. Sookie did look lovely in her soft blue sundress. But then again, Sookie could be wearing sackcloth and Bill would still think that she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I missed you too." Sookie said and then she noticed what he was wearing. "You're wearing the Henley that I bought you!" She exclaimed. Sookie thought Bill looked dashing in his blue Henley, leather jacket, and jeans. Sookie was very tempted to abandon the plans for tonight and ask him to just take her, right here and right now. But, she was the one who asked for this date, and she had to see it through.

"Of course. You told me to wear it on our date and I believe tonight is our date night." Bill handed her the flowers.

"Thank you." Sookie buried her face in the blooms. "They're pretty." Sookie stepped back into the house to put the flowers in the vase. Bill followed her and closed the door behind him.

"So, what's the plan tonight?" Bill watched her as she carefully placed the roses in a vase and took her purse from the table.

"Well, first we're going to have dinner and then movie…" Sookie trailed off, suddenly feeling unsure. "If, if that's okay with you. I thought it would be nice if we have a normal, human, date, but if you…" She stopped talking because Bill placed a finger on her lips.

"It's perfect." He said with a soft smile. Honestly, he didn't care where they were going or what they were going to do, as long as they could spend some time together.

Sookie beamed at him and it took all of Bill's willpower not to take her upstairs and make love to her all night long. Instead, he offered her his arm and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sookie took his arm and they walked out of the door, toward Bill's black BMW. Bill opened the door for her and held her hand as she slid into the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked around to the driver seat. Not more than two minutes later, they were on their way.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Bill asked because he had no idea where Sookie wanted to go.

"It's a little place in Monroe. Have you heard of Leafy Pizza?" Sookie asked.

"Are we, no, are you going to have pizza for dinner?" Bill turned to her in surprise. He knew she said it was a human date, but he didn't think she meant pizza!

"No, silly!" Sookie laughed. "The restaurant is near that pizzeria. I know the rule about no garlic!" She explained, "That's just the only landmark I could think of. I'll show you the place when we get there."

Bill looked somewhat relieved.

"I've called the restaurant and they told me that they have some vampire dishes. So, you don't need to worry about that." Sookie assured him further. "By the way, how was your trip?" Sookie asked.

Bill thought about his business trip. "It was as I expected; one meeting after another. How was your week?"

"It was alright…" Sookie said nonchalantly, but Bill saw right through it.

"Are you still mad at me about Valentine's Day?" Bill turned to look at her.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just, I thought we were gonna have a nice date, but then at the very last minute, you told me that you had to go. It was… disappointing." Sookie knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help it.

"I'll make it up to you. Tonight." Bill reached out to take her hand in his.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, mister." Sookie's teasing tone returned and Bill knew that she wasn't really angry.

"I'm looking forward to it." Bill gave her a heated look which made Sookie blush and tingle all over. She missed him, more than she could imagine. But she was determined to make this night a proper date night because she _did_ ask for it and he was giving her one.

Bill would have laughed if he'd known how much Sookie had started to regret her request. She should've asked him to ravish her, because that was exactly what she wanted him to do when she opened the front door and found him standing there, looking very handsome, very sexy, and... Sookie shook herself mentally.

"A funny thing happened this afternoon." Sookie changed the subject before she was tempted to ask him to turn back and take her home instead.

"Really? What happened?" Bill's smile showed her that he knew exactly what she was doing.

"So, today is Peter's twenty first birthday and his friends took him to Merlotte's…"

"Who is Peter?" Bill interrupted.

"Oh, he's just a boy who works in the grocery store. Good kid, very sweet too. He asked me out today." Sookie told him with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"He what?!" Bill whipped his head around to look at her wide eyed.

"Relax… I said no. He's just a kid, Bill." Sookie reached to rub his arm soothingly. "I told him I have a boyfriend. He looked disappointed." Sookie giggled.

"Understandably." Bill said. Sookie smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back, much to her relief. She took a deep breath before delivering the next news.

"He's not the only one who asked me out." She said tentatively.

"Did I miss something when I was away?" Sookie could recognize a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Why the sudden interest in you?"

"I honestly have no idea. But, Bill, before you say anything, or even think of doing anything, I want you to listen to me first, ok?" Sookie tried to keep him calm.

He nodded his consent.

"Alcide…" Sookie could barely get the first word out before Bill interrupted her.

"The werewolf?" Now he sounded positively annoyed.

"Yes, that's the one. He was at Merlotte's today and he also, um… asked me out, sort of…." Sookie bit her lip and waited.

Bill was silent and Sookie didn't like it one bit. She usually treasured the silence that she found when she was with him, but not this time.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly a few seconds later.

"Nothing, actually. He heard me telling Peter that I have a boyfriend and he confronted me afterwards. I told him that he and I are just friends and I don't want to ruin it." Sookie told him.

"What did _he_ say?" Bill asked. "Does he know that you're with me?" His expression was hard and tense.

"Yes, he knows. I told him." Sookie reached to take his hand in hers and brought it to her mouth to kiss it softly. "Bill, I'm telling you all this because we made a promise never to keep anything from each other and I intend to keep that promise. There's nothing between me and Alcide, or anyone else."

Bill glanced at her and willed himself to calm down. "I know. But, you're mine and…"

Sookie interrupted him this time. "Isn't that the most important thing? To know that I'm yours and you're mine, no matter what people think or say?"

Bill's expression softened considerably as he turned to her. "Yes, you're right, sweetheart. I'm sorry I overreacted." He offered her an apologetic smile. Sookie gave him a smile of her own. "Darling, I don't like it that the werewolf asked you out, but I'm not mad."

Sookie nodded and then they fell silent, but this one was a comfortable silence.

"That's the pizzeria." Bill said suddenly. Sookie looked to her right and spotted it.

"Great! Just a few more yards. There it is, Bill!" Sookie pointed excitedly at a building. It looked more like a small café than a restaurant.

Bill pulled into the parking lot and exited the car. He walked around to open Sookie's door and helped her to step out of the car. They started making their way to the entrance when Sookie stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

Bill turned to her questioningly. "Is something wrong?" He glanced around cautiously.

"Bill, what about we..." Sookie blushed and her eyes darted toward the car.

"Oh no, you don't. Plans are plans and I believe we have a long night ahead of us. You did promise me dinner and a movie." He kissed her nose playfully, making her giggle.

Sookie wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. With their arms wrapped around each other, Bill and Sookie walked toward the entrance of the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! It's a short one, but I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sookie was disappointed. She stared forlornly at the ticket booth. There was a sign there, with a big, bold 'CLOSED' written on it.

"This is ridiculous! How can they be closed?" She looked at the ticket booth in disbelief.

They were standing outside the movie theater. They'd had a good time so far; the food was delicious and then they drove to the nearby movie theater, only to find that it was closed for maintenance.

"We can try another." Bill suggested. 'Or we can just go home.' He added silently.

"The nearest place is a very old. You don't dare sit on the chairs because it might collapse anytime, and it stinks. Trust me, with your enhanced senses; you wouldn't last an hour there. I know I wouldn't." Sookie frowned as she tried to think of somewhere else. But the second closest place was one of the multi-plexes in Shreveport, and Sookie didn't want to go that far for a movie. She might as well ask Bill to take her home. But then, she thought of something else. "Bill, do you mind terribly if we change our plan a little bit?" Sookie looked up at him hopefully.

"That depends on what you have in mind." Bill smiled down at her.

"There's no place else nearby, but there's a roller skating ring just a few blocks from here." Sookie said gleefully.

Sookie loved ice skating! She found it exhilarating to glide on the ice and felt the cold breeze in her face. Sookie had never gone ice skating in on a real outdoor rink with snow or anything like that. The Louisiana Hockeyplex indoor skating rink was the only place she'd gone and that was half way to Baton Rouge! Roller skating was the next best thing!

"Roller skating?" Bill's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You want to go roller skating?"

"Yes! It's going to be fun!" She smiled widely. "Can we go? Please?" She gave him her best puppy-eyes look.

Bill looked at her as he considered his options. He knew Sookie wouldn't mind if he wanted to go home instead. She would be disappointed, but she wouldn't mind. But right now, she looked so excited and when she looked at him like that, he couldn't deny her anything. "Alright. Roller skating it is."

"Are you really okay with that?" Sookie asked. She didn't want to be selfish and think only of herself. Tonight was _their_ night. Both of them should be able to enjoy it.

"Yes. I haven't done it for a long time though. I might be a little rusty." Bill confessed.

With a squeal, Sookie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him enthusiastically. After a while, she pulled away. "C'mon!" Sookie grabbed his hand and turned around to walk toward the car; pulling Bill with her.

"When was the last time you went ice skating?" Sookie asked when they'd settled in the car.

"I don't remember exactly, but it was around twenty years ago. I was working with some other vampires and after we'd wrapped up our work, one of them invited us to his cabin on lake by the local ski hill, the highest point in the state back then. Mostly, we went skiing, but we also did a little bit of skating on the frozen lake." Bill answered as he maneuvered the car out from the parking lot.

"Wow! It sounds nice! Where was it?" Sookie asked. Bill seldom talked about his past and she wanted to know more.

"North-central Wisconsin. Back then, it was privately owned and had very little lighting after dark. Besides, at that time there were only one or two homes on the north side, so some vampires trampling around after dark didn't attract much attention. Besides, the cabin too was located in a secluded area." Bill explained.

"What else did you guys do?" Sookie wanted him to keep talking. She had always found his stories fascinating and sometimes, she even got a glimpse of a different side of Bill.

"Hunting. Not for humans, but for deer. It was fun for me because the only season open was muzzleloader." Bill's face looked almost serene. "It had been quite some time since I'd fired a gun like that. Of course we were doing it illegally but the man knew a place that he could take the meat and not get in trouble. I would have loved to run into a bear, but they are deep in there hibernation period at that time of the year." Bill told her.

Sookie's eyes widened. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but it would have been exhilarating." Bill glanced at her and saw her frown. "It was a long time ago, sweetheart. Besides, we were being careful." Bill assured her. Sookie just nodded.

Sookie looked at her right and told Bill to turn into the next building. Bill parked the car and they exited the vehicle. "Are you upset about the hunting part?" Bill couldn't help but ask.

"No. Not really." Sookie didn't look as excited as earlier and Bill mentally berated himself.

"Sookie…" He began.

"It's alright, Bill. I'm just happy that if you were going to be a poacher, somebody got the fresh meat!" Sookie was no stranger to poaching it happened a lot in Louisiana, especially in areas were people were dirt poor and needed to eat! Sookie took his hand. "Although I am kinda glad the bears were sleeping!" She gave him a genuine smile and was glad to know that Bill had some fun. God knew he needed to have more fun, and Sookie intended to give him that as long as they were together. Bill returned her smile and his relief was evident on his face.

"When was the last time you went ice skating?" Bill asked as they walked hand in hand toward the front entrance of Skatetown.

"It was two, no, three years ago. I went with Tara, Coby and Lisa." Sookie swung their joined hands back and forth between them. "My Gran used to take us ice skating as a special treat when we were kids; me, Jason and Tara. Sometimes Hoyt came too, but he didn't like it as much as we did."

"Why not?" Bill asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that he… spent more time on his butt than on his feet." Sookie grinned widely.

Bill chuckled low. "I truly hope I wouldn't end up doing the same thing tonight."

Sookie stopped walking and turned to face him. She took his other hand and held both of his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry, Bill. I'm pretty good at it. I'll hold your hands and I won't let you fall." She said seriously, but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Stackhouse. I fully entrust my safety, and my pride, into your hands." Bill bowed and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it gallantly, making Sookie laughed gleefully.

They continued walking the short distance toward the entrance. They walked into the establishment and approached the counter. "For two, please." Sookie said to the person sitting behind the counter.

"Got yer' own skates?" The person looked bored.

"No we don't." Sookie told him.

"That's six bucks admission each plus $10 skate rental for inline skates, five for regular." One look at Sookie's face and Bill said they'd go inline "You can collect your skates over there." He pointed at another counter a few feet away. Bill paid him and they made their way to the next counter to collect their rented skates.

It wasn't crowded tonight, and for that, Bill was grateful. There were only a few other couples and a group of teenagers out on the floor.

Sookie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "C'mon, Bill. Let's start with holding onto the rail." Sookie held onto the rail and started moving. Bill joined her and glided forward, only to stumble. Sookie caught him by the arm with one hand, while her other hand kept its firm grip on the railing and laughed slightly. "Try to get the balance first. The best way is to keep your feet slightly apart and spread your arms like this." Sookie advised him and she even gave him a little demonstration by spreading her own arms widely.

Bill felt utterly ridiculous as he stood there. His legs were slightly apart and his arms spread as he tried to balance himself. But then he looked at Sookie, who was smiling encouragingly at him. Bill decided that some ridiculous antic was definitely worth that smile.

Sookie expertly backed away from him and beckoned him to come to her. Bill experimentally slid forward and this time, he managed to keep himself quite firmly on his feet.

"I think I've got this." Bill told her. It wasn't like he had never done it before. It was just like riding a bike, Bill thought; he just needed to gain his momentum. True enough, within minutes, Bill had managed to roll effortlessly across the rink's hardwood floor.

"You're doing great, baby!" Sookie praised him as she slid alongside him. She was smiling brightly. "Now, if we want to hold hands, we need to sync our movements. Otherwise, we'll both end up on our asses. I did this a lot. It's not that difficult." She stopped and took his hand. "Since I've done this before, I think it'll be easier if I follow your movements. Just keep doing what you've been doing."

They stumbled around a bit, but thankfully, they managed to stay on their feet. Soon, they were gliding across the floor, holding hands.

"Isn't it fun?" Sookie asked him as they made their way from one side to another.

"I guess so…" Bill had to admit that this _was_ fun. It had been a long while since he had this much fun.

They made a stop at the railing and just stood there, holding onto the railing. "You know, Gran was the one who taught us how to skate." Sookie told him.

"Was she a good skater?" Bill asked softly.

"I think so. But my dad couldn't skate, you see… He couldn't seem to balance himself. So, Gran never took him skating and he never took us skating. But, after Dad passed and we moved in with Gran, she taught us how to skate and on rare occasions, took us ice skating." Sookie said with a wistful smile on her face. "Jason loved it."

Bill was silent for a moment. "Is Jason any good?"

"Yes, he's even better than I am. But he stopped skating in sixth grade. He thought skating was too… girly. He took up football instead. By the time he got to high school the only reason he came here to the rink was to pick _up_ girls!" Sookie told Bill, with a laugh.

"I see…" Bill nodded. He looked behind him and offered his hand to her, "Shall we continue?"

"Okay." Sookie took his offered hand and they slid away from the railing. By now, their movements were so synchronized that they didn't even need much effort to adjust to each other's movements.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sookie sighed and leaned back against the padded headrest in the huge bathtub in Bill's master bathroom as she waited for her vampire to join her. The said vampire was down in his in his office, talking to Nan.

Sookie pouted slightly. "Nan sure has some impeccable timing." She muttered under her breath.

Within moments of returning to Bill's mansion, Nan was on the line with an urgent matter to be discussed with him that could not be postponed.

"Wait for me upstairs. I'll join you shortly." Bill told Sookie and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into his office.

Sookie went upstairs and decided to run a bath for them. So, she filled up the tub with warm water and poured in their favorite scented bath oil, got undressed, and stepped into the bathtub.

That was about forty five minutes ago. She'd had to add hot water. Twice!

Sookie groaned. Enough was enough. Her fingertips already looked like raisins and her desire for playtime in the tub had cooled along with the water. She stood up and stepped out and grabbed a fluffy towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and flipped the toggle to drain the water, before walking to the walk-in closet. Sookie put on one of Bill's old T-shirts and a pair of panties and made her way to the vanity table. She sat down and picked up the hairbrush to brush her hair and work on the tangles. After she dried her hair, she put the towel into the laundry hamper and slipped into bed. At the same time, the door opened and Bill stepped in.

"You're late. Party's over. Now it's time to sleep." Sookie told him.

Bill paused and blinked. "Party?"

"Nevermind." Sookie said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Bill missed her tone. "Sookie, I am so sorry. I didn't think that it would take so long." Catching the scent of the bath oil he said, "Did you prepare us a bath?" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. Sookie's expression had turned from annoyance, to murderous.

"Why yes, I did, mister. But it was like an hour ago. The water went cold and my skin is all wrinkled, no thanks to you!" Sookie said scathingly. "You said, shortly Bill! Not an hour! I shouldn't have even bothered to run one at all!"

"I apologize." Bill shrugged off his jacket and walked toward the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed, beside her. "I'm really sorry. Tell me, how can I make it up to you?" He offered her an apologetic smile while silently cursing Nan. She had dragged their conversation on and on before she got to the point.

Sookie looked at him and she knew the instant she did she couldn't help but forgive him. But she also wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to tease him. "And what exactly is it that you think you can do to make it up to me?"

Bill, recognizing the mischief in her eyes, was relieved and he decided to play along. "Let's see… I can help you relax with a massage, among other things... Kissing every inch of your body as I slide my hands along your skin comes to mind." He gave her a smoldering look that made her blush. This didn't escape Bill as he watched her with a smug smile on his face.

Sookie cleared her throat. "A massage sounds like a good start." Sookie tried to regain control of the situation. She was the one who's supposed to tease him, not the other way around! "If you're good, then maybe I'll forgive you." She added for a good measure.

"Then I will try my very best." Bill said solemnly. Bill placed his lips next to Sookie's ear and whispered, "Why don't you lie down and I'll get the lavender oil." His lips brushed against the tender skin of her ear and she couldn't suppress the shiver that passed through her. When he came back, Sookie had taken her shirt off and was lying down on her tummy.

A wicked smile spread across Bill's face as he sat down beside her and rolled up his sleeves. He poured some oil onto her back and started working on her tense muscles. In less than ten minutes, he'd had Sookie moaning under his ministrations. She wasn't sure what was getting to her more. The caresses of his hands or the feeling of his cool lips on her skin when she least expected it!

"Oh, baby… You're so good at this." Sookie sighed contentedly as she sank further into the mattress.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Bill asked.

"Hmm… Maybe…" Sookie closed her eyes as Bill's hands continued to work their magic on her body.

"Lift up your hips." Bill instructed as he tugged at the waistband of her panties. Sookie lifted up her hips just enough for Bill to slide down her panties and toss them aside. His hands moved from her lower back and sweet, round bottom and then found their way to the backs of her thighs. He slowly slipped one of his hands between her legs and his fangs dropped the second he felt how wet she was.

"Ooh…" Sookie couldn't help but press herself and aid his inquisitive fingers.

Bill chuckled as he started to stroke her with his fingers while gently rubbing circles on her bottom, leaning forward for a moment or two to kiss the tender skin where her bottom stopped and her thigh began. Bill's gentle attention quickly brought Sookie closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, Bill… Please …" Sookie moaned desperately.

Bill leaned down to whisper to her ear, "Am I forgiven Sookie?"

"Oh yes, Bill, yes!"

"Then it's time for you to come, my darling."

And she did.

* * *

While Sookie was recovering from her orgasm, Bill got undressed and climbed into bed. Sookie turned onto her back and opened her arms for him and he willingly went to them. Bill leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss as he settled himself on top of her body.

"So, am I forgiven now?" Bill asked her; pressing their foreheads together.

"I think I need more convincing, you know, just to be absolutely sure." Sookie said mischievously and leaned up to give his nose a playful kiss.

"Then I shall work harder to convince you." Bill kissed her again. He trailed kisses down her jaw, to her neck, where he gently nipped her, careful not to break the skin. He continued his journey south and by the time he reached his destination, Sookie was writhing underneath him. After a while, Sookie reached down to pull him up and he covered her body with his once again.

"I need you, baby..." Sookie whispered to him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Bill positioned himself at her entrance and slid home. Both of them moaned in pleasure as their bodies joined as one. Bill started moving and Sookie matched his movements perfectly.

"I've missed you…" Bill told her softly as he continued to thrust into her. Their earlier foreplay had affected him too and he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

"I've missed you too…" Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

They continued to move in earnest. When they both knew that they could not hold back any longer, Sookie tilted her head to expose her neck to him. Bill sank his fangs into her throat and they both cried out as their orgasms surged through them.

Bill licked his blood from her throat, where he'd used it to close her tiny wounds before rolling over to take his weight off Sookie. He pulled her with him and Sookie snuggled into his arms.

"That was amazing…" Sookie said happily.

"Yes, it was." Bill agreed. "I'm sorry I couldn't join you in the bathtub." He added softly and genuinely.

"It's ok. You sure made it up for it." Sookie looked up at him. "A bath would've been fun, but now it's something to look forward too."

"Yes, it will be..." He leaned down to kiss her lightly. "Do you have to work today?" Bill asked.

"Nope. It's my day off." Sookie yawned. "I'll stay here with you today if you want."

"I'd like that. Get some rest, sweetheart." Bill tightened his arms around her as Sookie drifted to sleep in his arms.

Though not yet dawn, Bill didn't feel like doing anything else. So he closed his eyes and listened to Sookie's soft and rhythmic breathing until he finally fell asleep at dawn, holding Sookie in his arms.

* * *

A week later, Bill was surprised to see Sookie's name in his next appointment slot for the night. Bill had a pretty good idea why she'd done it this way and what she wanted to discuss. He knew she'd tried to bring it up before but he'd always managed to distract her from discussing things by getting her libido fired up. But he'd known it would be only a matter of time before she insisted. Now she'd trumped him by actually making a business appointment, he couldn't help but smile at her obviously, well-thought out tactic. He also knew he didn't dare try to distract like he did when they were alone together. She'd probably silver him if he did!

Bill had previously dreaded this entire issue, but thanks to the Federal government, he now had a perfect solution to the problem at hand. Recently, the government has set a new law enacting a sliding scale over past earnings and properties. This new regulation would cost most, if not all vampires, greatly. Bill had discussed this matter with his accountants and they'd had a lengthy discussion about this. They also looked into Sookie's loan from Bill and how they could use this situation to their benefit.

Bill now had a way to make things work so he had prepared his own proposition for her, which presumably, would be perfect for both of them. He hoped that Sookie would agree to this. However, it really didn't matter, because both ways, Bill would still 'accept' her repayments and he would set the money aside for an investment under her name. Although his accountant had informed him that it might not be that easy but he was ready to work up some options for Bill to look over later on.

A knock on the door pulled Bill out of his musing. "Enter."

The door opened and Sookie stepped into the office. "Hello, Bill."

Bill stood up and went around his desk to greet her. As she had gone so far as to make a formal business appointment, he would treat her in kind. "Good evening, would you like something to drink?" She shook her head no and Bill led her to the leather wing-back chairs and once seated, Bill took a seat in his desk chair across from her. "What can I do for you this evening, Miss Stackhouse?" he said with a polite smile.

"I want to discuss my repayment of your loan." Sookie got straight to the point and was relieved that it seemed like Bill was finally taking her seriously.

Bill was silent. He's been right. Now he'd just have to figure out how to explain his proposition to Sookie. "Yes, about that…" He said, but Sookie, thinking that he was about to refuse the repayment, started protesting.

"No, Bill. We have an agreement. Our agreement was that you would lend me the money to buy my house back from Eric, and I would pay you back, with interest. Granted, it might take me some time, but I will pay you back." Sookie said with determination.

"Excellent, I have a proposition for you that will most likely work well for us both." Bill said.

"Oh." Sookie was quite surprised with Bill's ready acceptance, but his idea quickly raised her suspicion. "Okay…" She said slowly. "What kind of proposition?"

"I was thinking that I will sell you some of my property, say, 40 or 50 acres which lies adjacent to yours." Bill paused and let Sookie digest his words.

As expected, Sookie's brows furrowed together in confusion, 'What the hell?' was her first thought. She mulled Bill's words over. "You want to sell your property to me?" As hard as she tried, she could not begin to figure out how that would help their situation. If anything, it would only add to the pile of debt that she had already had. She brought her eyes to his and said, "How in the world do you think that would help?" Sookie was completely confused.

"Let me explain. First, have you heard about the new Vampire Asset Law that was recently enacted?" Bill asked. At Sookie's nod, he continued. "To be perfectly honest, this is a law that shouldn't have passed but did." He shrugged, "It's annoying but it will be of great assistance to me if I were to sell you this property to you under a land contract, it makes a perfect solution for us both."

Bill was encouraged when she did not offer instantaneous objection so he continued. "It will remain in my name and we'll work out a price that works for both of us. But, because you will be under land contract as the purchaser, I will be saving thousands of dollars in taxation with the new law. What I save in special taxes pays off your debt to me." Bill explained.

Sookie looked even more confused. "I'm sorry, Bill, but I'm afraid I'm just not following you."

Bill stood and walked around the desk to sit next to her. He reached for a pad of paper and a pen and proceeded to scribble some figures on the paper. "Let's say we're going to have a 30-year land contract. Your payments would be set at $250 a month. But, with the new law, the taxes on this property would figure out to be closer to a $1,000 a month. So you would basically be paying me $1,000 a month, plus the land would remain in my name so your property taxes would not go up and should you decide at any time you don't want to continue to do this, we'd just cancel the contract."

"Bill," Sookie said as she continued to stare at the paper, "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but c'mon, be realistic. You're going to take $250 in cash and write off $750? That's just too much for me to say yes to, besides a 30-year land contract? That's just crazy! What about the interest?"

Bill reached for a folder that he had placed on his desk earlier and before he opened it, he gave her hand a slight squeeze taking her by surprise. "Maybe this will help clarify things a little. Sookie, I wouldn't be writing off the $750, I'd be saving that!" He put the folder on the desk and flipped it open, there in black and white Sookie saw the detailed explanation and she looked at it in shock. "These are the facts Sookie. Look over here," Bill pointed at a box containing calculations, "If you took out a 30-year mortgage from the bank with the current interest rate, you'd be paying nearly $2,000 a month for your house payment, and that does not include your property taxes. However, with this land contract, I can set any interest rate I want, and just so you know, there won't be any interest applied."

Sookie was still in a bit of shock when she managed to squeak out, "Bill, no one sells on a 30-year land contract with no interest and no balloon payment date."

Bill gave her a gentle smile and took her face in his hands, "You're not taking two things into account, Sookie. First, I'm a vampire. Thirty years is little more than a blink of an eye. Second; and this is more important, I plan on spending every day of the next 30 years at your side, being madly in love with you."

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned into Bill's touch. After a few moments, she opened them again. "Can I think it over for a couple of days?"

"Take as much time as you need, sweetheart." He answered then pulled her from her chair and settled her on his lap, tucking her head under his chin. Even in his arms, Sookie couldn't tear her eyes away from the papers that lay before her. There was no way around it… She could afford $250 a month and unless she won a multi-million dollar lottery or took the chance of putting a huge mortgage on her house that would only ensure losing it in foreclosure, it really didn't matter.

Both were a huge gamble and Sookie didn't believe in gambling. She closed her eyes as Bill rocked her just the slightest bit. With a whisper she said, "I guess I don't really need time to think because this really is the only thing I can do isn't it?"

Bill's heart soared at her words and he knew things would only get better between them from here. Probably the best feeling he had, besides holding her close, was that through their blood bond he knew she was feeling calm and better still relieved. Even though he'd worked hard with Nan and the AVL to prevent this law, it had really been a godsend.

Sookie was able to feel truly independent, stick to her word all while she helped him in a tangible way. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome to such a potentially volatile situation and with that he shifted slightly to capture Sookie's mouth was his. As he graced her with tender kisses he couldn't help but wonder if he could blow off the remaining appointments of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Again?" Sookie sat up on her bed, clutching the sheet in front of her chest.

Bill picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on. "This is an emergency."

"You always say that!" She said accusingly.

"I don't like it either, but…" Bill tried to reason with her, but apparently Sookie was having none of it.

"Yeah right." Sookie muttered indignantly. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and Sookie knew it wouldn't be the last one either. In fact, as far as Sookie was concerned, this had happened far too often. In the last four months, whenever they managed to get together, Bill had to leave early to attend to some business. Way too often, he had to cancel their face time altogether and she didn't like it one bit.

"Sookie…" Bill sat down at the edge of the bed beside her. "I know you're upset. But, please understand."

"I'm trying, Bill. Believe me, I am. But I feel like I'm competing with your work for your attention and I'm losing. I don't want to be clingy or anything, but we barely spend time together anymore. Last week I seriously considered making an appointment with your secretary just to see you!" Sookie said. "And now, when we _finally_," Sookie put emphasis on the last word. "…get together; you have to leave for more 'vampire business!'. Again."

Bill was silent for a moment or two. He didn't want to leave, especially not when she was like this, but he had no choice. The AVL required his presence at this meeting immediately and out of the blue. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I have to go now. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Bill said, trying to placate her.

"Talk? When? On the phone? We used to talk all the time, sometimes for an hour or more! Now I'm lucky to be able to get a five minute conversation that isn't being interrupted by call waiting! When, are we gonna talk about this? Or about anything else for that matter." Sookie asked scathingly. Bill opened his mouth to answer, but Sookie held up her hand to stop him. "You know what? Forget it! Go and take care of your all important job! Don't mind me; I'll just wait quietly for you here for the next time we have a chance to _talk_." Sookie said sarcastically. She lay down on the bed, turned her back on Bill and pulled the covers up to her chin. She had half a mind to pull them over her head! She knew that doing so would be childish, but right now she was too upset to care.

Bill swore silently, but the demands for his time were such that there was nothing that he could do. "I love you." He told her softly before standing up. He grabbed his jacket and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sookie didn't answer him.

* * *

"What's got into you, girl? Y'all got trouble with that hunk of yours?" Lafayette asked Sookie through the kitchen window.

"I'm fine." Sookie answered shortly.

"And I ain't blind! You b'en scowling all day long. At this rate, you're gonna scare all the customers away." Lafayette pointed out, his well-plucked eyebrows moving upwards above his soulful eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Sookie put on her tight, fake smile, which didn't fool Lafayette, but he let it go.

"Alright, alright…" Lafayette handed her the plate of fries.

"Thanks." Sookie took the plate and walked away.

"You okay?" Tara asked Sookie a couple minutes later as Sookie put her empty tray on the counter.

"I'm fine, just tired." Sookie lied.

"Seriously, what's wrong? It's Bill, isn't it? What has he done now?" Tara narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Sookie said, but Tara just looked at her with her intelligent, knowing eyes that missed nothing. "It's just… We… we had a little argument, that's all. It's nothing serious." Sookie said, hoping that Tara would leave it at that.

She should've known better.

"Yeah? If it's nothing serious, then why are you looking like you been sucking lemons all goddam day?" Tara asked pointedly.

"It's nothing, okay? Just leave it be!" Sookie snapped unexpectedly and turned around abruptly. She'd had enough and she didn't need her friends interrogating her just now.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked as Sookie started to walk away from the counter.

"Restroom." Sookie answered and stalked toward the back of the bar.

* * *

Sookie stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had to admit, she did look terrible. Sookie sighed heavily. After her argument with Bill last night, it took her a couple of hours to calm down and fall asleep. She woke up this morning in a foul mood and it didn't go unnoticed by her friends or her customers if her tips, or the lack of thereof, was anything to go by.

Sookie thought about their argument last night and she tried to look at it from a different angle. She had to admit that her behavior did not help the situation. Sookie knew that Bill didn't like this anymore than she did, but he had other responsibilities. In her head, Sookie knew and understood this, but she missed him and even though he was just a cemetery away, it felt more like miles upon miles. Sookie yearned desperately for more time together. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Get it together, Sook. It's not easy, but he's worth it." Sookie said quietly to herself. She washed her hands, put a big smile on her face and walked out of the restroom.

* * *

"Hey, Sook, I'm sorry." Tara said when they stood near the bar. Tara was wiping the glass dry with a dishcloth and Sookie looked around, in case any of her customers were in need of anything.

"For what?" Sookie asked without looking at her friend.

"For earlier. I mean, whatever problems you're having with Bill, it's none of my business." Tara said. Sookie turned to look at her friend, the tension now over.

"Uh, thanks, Tara. I'm sorry too, for snapping at you like that." Sookie apologized.

"Look, if you want to talk, just remember, you can always talk to me, ok? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine too." Tara offered her a smile.

Sookie smiled back gratefully. "Thanks. It's just, well, Bill and I, we haven't been able to really relax with each other and we got into an argument about it last night." Sookie told her friend. "He's so busy. I mean, being a king and all. And I understand. But sometimes, it's so difficult. I guess I'm just… longing for the time we used to spend together."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Tara asked.

"We barely see each other, Tara. How on earth are we gonna talk?" Sookie said exasperatedly.

"You saw him last night." Tara pointed out.

"We were too busy with… other things last night." Sookie blushed.

"Oh." Tara smirked, making Sookie blush even more. "Well, maybe you guys should focus on talking instead of doin' the nasty… other things." She teased her friend further.

"Shut up!" Sookie muttered under her breath while Tara laughed heartily but it did make Sookie grin just a little. "Sometimes, I wish we could just go somewhere, just the two of us. No work, no interruptions. A sort of vacation… But, he's so busy. He can't even spare a few hours to talk, let alone a vacation." Sookie said after Tara had stopped laughing.

Tara looked at Sookie. "Why don't you try to talking to him first? Don't let him sweep you off your feet and into bed, make him listen to you."

"You're right. Maybe I should." Sookie said with a sigh.

* * *

Sookie turned into Bill's driveway and stopped her car in front of the front door. A guard opened the car door for her and Sookie exited the vehicle.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Stackhouse." He greeted her.

"Good afternoon." Sookie flashed him a smile. Sookie watched him take her car away as she climbed up the porch steps. The two guards opened the front door for her and she stepped in. It was nice that she could come and go as she pleased at Bill's now. It made her feel special that she was no longer challenged or subjected to intense scrutiny.

Sookie went upstairs and made her way to the master bedroom. She opened the door and slipped into the darkened room, careful not to let any sunlight enter the bedroom. After leaving work, she'd gone home and showered and pampered herself. She wore the perfume Bill had bought her and one of his favorite sundresses. Her plan was to slip into bed with him and be there waiting when he opened his eyes. She knew she may only have a few minutes but she hoped just her presence would allow for more.

Sookie blinked several times to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Once she could see what was in front of her, Sookie turned to look at the bed and her eyes widened in surprise.

The bed was empty!

Sookie walked toward the bathroom and peeked inside. It was empty as well. 'Don't be silly, Sookie! Why would he be in there?' Sookie scolded herself.

She exited the bedroom and made her way downstairs. She turned right toward the office and found that the door was locked.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" A voice called her name. Sookie whirled around and saw a guard standing a few feet away from her. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Where's the king?" Sookie said the first thing in her mind.

"His Majesty is in Shreveport. He couldn't make it back to Bon Temps this morning and decided to stay there." He answered her. "Is there anything else that I can help you with, miss?" The guard asked again.

"No, thank you. I'll… oh, could you have my car brought to the front door, please?" Sookie said somewhat absently.

"Of course, miss. I'll let you know when your car is ready." The guard bowed slightly and left. Sookie entered the living room and sat down on one of the sofas, waiting for her car. She wondered why Bill didn't let her know about staying in Shreveport. 'He's probably too busy.' Sookie reasoned. 'Like he was too busy to do anything other than bedding me just to pacify me!' She thought bitterly. A few minutes later, the guard informed her that her car was ready. By the time she reached her house, she was angrier than she'd been in a good long while.

* * *

"Bill, we need to talk. Can you spare a little of your time for me? I'll be waiting for you at my house." Bill listened to Sookie's terse voicemail after he woke from his day's rest. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He left his bedroom and had one of his staff get him a TruBlood while he made certain he had everything he needed in his briefcase. With his security team clearing the way, five minutes later, Bill was on his way back to Bon Temps.

Bill thought about their argument the night before. He knew she was right. They hadn't spent time together lately. Bill hated it as much as she did. But he was the King of Louisiana and he couldn't just abandon his duties. But just the tone of her voice on the message told him that something had to change and soon!

He missed Sookie dearly and he loathed his inability to make more time for her these last few months. Bill ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew that if he didn't fix this, he was bound to lose her sooner or later and he didn't want that to happen. Bill thought hard about how he could change things and an idea popped in his mind. They needed some time alone, just the two of them. He consulted his schedule to begin some rearranging. An idea had blossomed and he was going to do his level best to see it through.

* * *

About half an hour later, Bill was standing on Sookie's front porch. He pressed the doorbell and a few seconds later, Tara opened the door.

"Good evening, Tara." Bill greeted her.

"Hi." Tara stepped aside to let him in. Bill nodded his thanks to her and entered the house. "Sookie's in the shower. She'll be right down." Tara informed him.

"I'll wait for her in the living room. Thank you." Bill smiled politely and started walking toward the living room when Tara stopped him.

"She's sad, you know…" Tara started. Bill turned to face her, not a little bit surprised that Tara knew what happened. "I know it's none of my business, but Sookie is my friend. Hell, she's like a sister to me. So you better take care of her and make her happy. Otherwise…" Tara trailed off as they heard footsteps upstairs.

They both looked up to see Sookie standing at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, wearing no makeup with her still wet hair, framing her face. Bill's heart swelled with love; she was every bit as breathtaking as when she was fully dressed up for a night on the town!

"Good evening, Sookie." Bill offered her a small smile.

Sookie slowly descended the stairs. "Good evening." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Her expression was blank, but through their bond, Bill could feel her anger and frustration. His smile disappeared. "Tara, can you leave us alone, please?" Sookie said.

Without another word, Tara went upstairs and a few seconds later, they heard her bedroom door closing.

"Shall we?" Sookie led the way to the living room without waiting for Bill's response. Inside, Sookie sat down on the sofa and Bill took the armchair across from her.

"I went to your house earlier today and they told me you spent the day in Shreveport." Sookie said without preamble; her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes, it was a last minute thing. I wanted to call you, but I didn't get the chance." Bill told her. Bill was having difficulty regulating his own mood. Sookie's emotion was affecting his own through their bond.

"Why am I even surprised…?" Sookie muttered, but Bill heard it.

"I'm sorry that we haven't spent much time together lately. But, what do you want me to do? Abandon my work? I am the King of Louisiana and I have other responsibilities and obligations I must respond to!" Bill said in a low voice, but his anger was evident. He didn't know what came over him that prompted him to say those words. Through their bond, he could feel Sookie's anger and his mixing together. Each was fueling the other and he knew this could get ugly quick.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. How could I forget how important your job is? And who am I to compare with that?!" Sookie said; her voice was laced with heavy sarcasm. Bill's eyes flashed dangerously at her tone and words, but he held back.

"What do you expect me to do? Sit here and just wait patiently until you discover you have some spare time for me? Is that it? Do I even mean anything to you? Or am I just nothing more than another one of your' 'obligations'?" Sookie stood up and started pacing; her agitation was now clear. "Every time we spend time together, you always have some excuse to leave. It's like you don't even want us to be together or something! If I didn't know better, I'd say that you have another woman stashed somewhere!" Sookie stopped abruptly and looked at him; surprised at her own words. "Do you?" Her question was not more than a whisper.

Bill was stunned. He couldn't believe that Sookie would think that he was being unfaithful to her. "No! There's no other woman. How could you even..." Bill looked at her in disbelief.

Sookie plopped back down on the sofa and ran her hand through her wet hair. "I know there isn't anyone else. When would you have time for her?" She said half-jokingly and yet, painfully. "I'm tired, Bill. I miss you so much, but I can't do anything about it. I'm trying very hard to understand, but it's so difficult. I need you, but you can't be here for me." Sookie closed her eyes briefly as she could feel tears threatening to fall down.

Seeing her looking so unbelievably sad, Bill's anger drained instantly. "Sookie…" He reached out to touch her.

Sookie opened her eyes and looked at him, "It's not working, Bill. I can't do this anymore." She said in a broken voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Bill's hand froze in mid-air as he stared at her in shock.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Bill was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what Sookie had just said. This couldn't be happening! He continued to stare at her in shock.

"I can't do this anymore, Bill." Sookie's voice hitched and her tears streamed down her cheeks freely. "I can't keep waiting on the back burner, I don't have forever. You take me for granted. You assume that I'll always be here waiting for you whenever you decide to make time for me and yet, when I need you, you're never here. I feel like," Sookie sniffled, "I feel like I'm the only one committed to this relationship and this, us," She made some wild hand gestures, "doesn't mean anything to you at all! You come and go as you please and I don't even have a say in it! I know your job is important, but what about me? Do I mean anything to you at all?"

Her words hit Bill like a sledgehammer, especially when he realized that she was right. Bill was heartbroken; not because of her words, but because he knew he was the one who caused her pain,_ he_ was the one hurting her. Bill moved to kneel in front of her; regret evident in his eyes. He couldn't deny a word she said, he'd lost his focus and he'd hurt her deeply. He needed to fix this and he needed to fix this now! "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. You are right… I've been terribly remiss in our relationship. Sookie, please, you mean everything to me! You know that! It will never change."

"Do I? If I meant that much to you, then why can't I feel it? I feel like you care about your job more than anything else." Sookie said in frustration. "I'm tired, Bill. I really am. I'm sorry…" Sookie looked at him; her pain was clear in her eyes. "Please don't make this so hard. I need to figure out where to go from here! I mean… Am I asking for too much? I don't think I am! I don't want to walk away from you, I don't! But Bill…" She couldn't continue, her mind was nearly shut down because of her turmoil.

Bill closed his eyes as he thought. Through their bond, he could feel her conflict; her pain and her confused sadness and he decided then and there what to do. With his heart on his sleeve and determination in his blue eyes, he said softly, "Sweetheart, I don't think this is something either of us can change on our own. Sookie we need to work this out together. Would you consider coming away with me?"

"What?" Sookie asked; taken aback.

"I have a conference on Wednesday and Thursday in New Orleans. It requires two nights of my participation. After that, I want us to do something together, just the two of us." Bill looked at her intently. "Nothing other than you and me and all the time you want to take, so we can repair the damage I've caused. If you want a week, it's yours. If you want a month, so be it." Bill gently took her hand in his and said, "Whatever you want Sookie, if you want to come with me to New Orleans we can go from there or while I'm gone you can decide if you want to go anywhere at all with me." He reached to wipe her tears with his thumb.

Sookie was silent as she mulled over his words. Spending time together, just the two of them… Wasn't it what she wanted all along? But she also thought about her frustration, of her anxiety of waiting for the phone to ring, just so that they could talk, even if the conversation didn't last long. Sookie looked at him. She had no doubt whatsoever that Bill loved her as much as she loved him. But these past few months, Sookie came to the realization that love alone wasn't enough.

"What's the point, Bill? When we come back from wherever, you're just gonna go back to your work. Then what? Are we going to do this all over again?"

"No. We will work something out. Sookie, I've hurt you and for that I'm so sorry. I'm not going to try to justify my actions because there's no excuse. All I ask is for you to give me a chance to change things for good." Bill looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bill. But if we want to make this work, we need more. I'm not asking you to be here every night. I just want to be able to talk to you, to spend time together, _without_ being constantly interrupted by phone calls or a last minute meeting or some other flipping vampire emergency! Oh Bill," She said softly, "Am I asking more than what you can give? Am I being unreasonable? Am I?"

Bill thumbed away the last of her tears and said, "No darling, you're not. I lost my focus and as a result, I've hurt you. Sookie, I will work on my schedule and cut it down considerably. I can't promise you that things will change overnight, but please allow me some time to make the necessary arrangements." Bill told her.

"How long, Bill? How long do I have to wait for 'things' to change?" Sookie said tiredly.

"I must go to the conference in New Orleans; there is no way to get out of that. But do you want to go along?" He asked sincerely; ready to make arrangements for her immediately.

Sookie frowned slightly and said, "If I'm going to ask Sam for some time off, I'd rather not do it for something where you'll be working." But she quickly added, "But I'm glad that you asked me to go." She said with just a little bit of a smile.

"Thank you." Bill gave her hands a gentle squeeze. He had let work get in-between them and he could have lost her and now, he was given yet another chance and Bill swore to himself that he was not going to make the same mistake twice. "From now on, we're going to work on this together. I'm sorry I let this happen."

Sookie gave him a teary smile. "Apology accepted." And then, to Bill's surprise, Sookie leaned back on the sofa quickly pulling him with her. She hugged his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while. In stark contrast to the earlier tension, now they sat with a familiar and comfortable silence between them.

"Bill, what are you gonna do? I mean, about your job… How can you cut it back? Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" Sookie broke the silence with a whisper.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make time for us. You don't need to worry about that. For now, you have something else to think about." Bill said with a hint of smile on his face as he planted a soft kiss in her hair.

"What is it?" Sookie asked curiously as she looked up at his face.

"Our upcoming vacation of course." Bill smiled sweetly at her.

Sookie looked at him wide eyed. "You were serious about that?"

"Of course I am!" Bill was flabbergasted. Did she really think he was joking? "Sookie, I was serious when I said that I will make it up to you. This vacation is only one of many things that I will do."

Sookie reached to cup his cheek in her hand and Bill leaned into her touch. "You don't have to do this, Bill. I mean, I really appreciate it, but just to be able to spend more uninterrupted time with you would be enough for me, no matter where we are."

"I want to do this, for _us_." Bill told her softly. "Besides, on New Year's Eve we made a resolution to take vacations together, Ms. Stackhouse. Or have you forgotten about that?" Bill asked her teasingly; as his blue eyes sparkled with humor, making Sookie smiled in return.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that!" Sookie nodded. She snuggled into him and Bill wrapped his arms around her. "You know what's so funny? Earlier today, I was telling Tara that I wished we could go somewhere, just the two of us. And then when I found out that you stayed in Shreveport without even telling me. I got so angry… And well… you know the rest of the story."

"I'm…" Bill was about to apologize again, but Sookie placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"What's done is done, Bill. There's nothing either of us can do about it. But you're going to change things, so what I thought then doesn't matter now." Sookie said firmly.

"It will never happen again. I promise. I will let you know if I have to stay anywhere at the last minute." Bill said solemnly.

"Good…" Sookie snuggled back into him. "Now, about that vacation… How long do we have? You won't have much time, what a few days? Maybe a week, if I'm lucky…"

"You certainly are, my darling." Bill stroked her hair lovingly.

"Really?" Sookie straightened up abruptly. "We could have a week?"

"Well, no." Bill frowned. Disappointment flashed across Sookie's face; she should have known better. But then, Bill's frown was replaced with a grin. "We would have two."

"Two weeks? Are you serious?!" Sookie stared at him wide eyed. Bill just nodded; his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Why Ms. Stackhouse," Bill pretended to be offended, "You don't seem to take me seriously today."

Sookie didn't answer him. But instead, she threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. "Oh my stars! We're going on a vacation, for two weeks!" Sookie kissed him again. But suddenly, she pulled away and looked serious. "Hold on, is that really okay? After the two weeks, aren't you going to have to bury yourself into your work again? Because I'd rather us not having vacation than…" Now it was Bill's turn to silence her, and he did it with a kiss.

"First of all, before we leave, I will have to get some work done. So, please bear with me for the next few days. And no, like I told you, I'm cutting my workload. And after we return from our vacation, I will immediately make any more changes as is necessary." Bill rested his forehead on hers as he spoke.

"However, we do have an issue that is going to have to be handled before we make plans etched in stone." Bill said his blue eyes gazing into hers.

"What issue?" she said a bit warily.

"Sookie, I'm quite certain my sheriffs and upper-level staff can handle themselves for two weeks. I'll make sure that we don't get interrupted unless it's an absolute earth-shattering emergency. But sweetheart, you've got to ask Sam for the time off." He said carefully.

Sookie closed her eyes and moaned, "Aw crap… Sam."

Bill felt her utter dismay in his blood and to lighten things up said, "Hmm… looks like now your job might get in the way!" She pulled away from his face and her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open in total surprise. But when she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the wide grin on his face she rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Point made, I guess all of this will be put on hold until I talk to him." She said with just a twinge of disappointment ringing in her words.

"Well, let's look at this logically for a moment. It's not the height of hunting or tourist season so there isn't an unusual amount of business at the bar and Sam knows how hard you work."

He pulled her onto his lap in the blink of an eye, putting his lips just inches away from hers. "If Sam can't free you for two weeks in a row than we'll do a week here and there. We can make it work and we will not be disturbed. There's one more thing though… I know that I said it's going to be just us, but the security teams will have to come with us. There's no way around that." Bill told her quietly.

"Oh, I figured that much. Besides, I think I'd feel better if they come with us." Sookie smiled at him.

Bill was quite surprised at her words and he pulled his face back a bit. "I thought you hate them…" he said, confusion on his face.

"I never said that!" Sookie narrowed her eyes and swatted his arm lightly. "At first, I was uncomfortable with them, yes. But I have to admit that ever since they started watching me, I feel… safer. In fact, the past few months have been the safest months of my life ever since I got mixed up in the supernatural world. I haven't been beaten up, scratched, kidnapped, or any other stuff with them around!" Sookie said with a cheeky smile.

Bill chuckled. "It's settled then." Bill pulled her closer a smile playing around his beautiful mouth.

"Do you, ah, do you have to go now?" Sookie asked quietly.

"No. I've cancelled all of my appointments for this evening. I'm yours for the rest of the night." Bill said, much to Sookie's delight. "So, what would you like to do this evening, Ms. Stackhouse?" Bill dropped a kiss on her warm lips.

With a wide grin on her face, she said playfully, "Well… here's an idea…" Sookie leaned over and whispered into his ear. Bill grinned and stood up with her in his arms and a few seconds later, they were on the stairs inside the Compton mansion, heading straight for Bill's big bedroom.


End file.
